The Collisions of the PokeDigi Worlds
by Iapis
Summary: Tamers, Trainers, Warriors, and a guardian joins forces under the plea of the Coucil of Life and the threat of their worlds being taken over andor destroyed by the Chaos Warriors and their evil creation, Ragnorokmon... R&R, please.
1. Ch 1: Bringing the Champions

**This is the rewritten version of Chapter One, as well as Two, since I decided to combine the two together.**

**Disclaimer**  
This is an absolute claim that I do _not_ own **anything** of either Pokémon or Digimon. They belong to their rightful owners and creators.

Please note that until I've rewritten all the beginning chapters plus more, the start of this story can and will sound noobish and retarded. They have been written at an earlier age, about the age of fourteen I believe. Thank you, and enjoy the newest Chapter One. Send reviews!

The Collisions of the Pokémon and Digimon Worlds

**Chapter One**

The day would start as any other day for the Tamers, though it was quickly developing into a constant string of days that Digimon would attack their city. Takato, Jeri, Rika, Henry, Susie, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Ai and Mako were relaxing at one of their favorite parks. After all, their Digimon could run around without having to run into adults, thus creating a panic.

"Toss me a soda," Ryo said to Takato.

"Comin' at ya," Takato said as he dug into the cooler, pulling out a can and tossed it to Ryo. Though Monodramon caught it for him.

"Give that back!" Ryo got up to take the soda from his Digimon, but Monodramon was wanting to play, apparently. He was definitely more playful than his Champion form, Cyberdramon... He would sooner bite one's hand off than play.

"Honestly, can't you handle your own Digimon, Ryo?" Rika mused out loud, but with a tone that suggested that she was joking. Ryo glared at her for a brief second before he gave up on getting his soda back, about to get another. It was the time Monodramon decided to give the drink back, all slightly-crushed and slobbered. Ryo sighed to himself as he held the drink with only one hand.

"I guess I can't," he said in a light tone, wiping the can and washing it in the icy water in the cooler before even opening it.

"Yuck." Susie made a face as Ryo took several gulps of his drink. She was only a few months older from when they've brought down the D-Reaper, the same with Ai and Mako. But they seemed to have matured a little bit from that battle.

Not by much, though.

"'Ey, I washed it, didn't I??"

Jeri shook her head a little as she was sitting next to Takato, with a little yellow cub-like Digimon in her lap. It took them many months, but Leomon found her after what seemed like an eternity. Impmon, or Beelzemon at the time, destroyed and had absorbed his data. But Leomon, or Leormon as his Rookie form was called, somehow retained his existence in Jeri's Digivice. It took a long time to take a physical form again, but to reunite with Jeri was his ultimate goal, his will to live again.

"It seemed like ages ago since the battle," she said to Takato. They've all felt like it wouldn't end, even though it had. A feeling grew among them, one that said that they would be getting into another battle soon. They just didn't know what it was.

"Yeah, I know," Takato answered her, looking at his close friend. "But doesn't it feel like it'll happen again? Or something similar?"

"Please don't say that, you'll jinx our entire vacation," Rika said seriously. Every time someone opened their big mouth, something _would_ happen. She was just starting to relax, even though she was a sort of person that wanted to find fights by nature.

"Don't get wound up, Rika," Henry said in a soothing voice, holding up his hands. "You know that Takato was just saying his thought outloud."

"Yeah, well, every time he does, it ends up coming true," she said in her defense. Renamon chuckled from where she was resting, leaning against a tree nearby. But she wouldn't say anything to contradict either Takato or Rika.

"Well, I agree, but still."

"Hey, I thought you were on my side!" Everyone chuckled lightly at Takato's playful outburst. But they couldn't help but agree with him about that feeling.

- - -

"C'mon Davis, we're gonna be late!"

"Pipe down, pipsqueak, I'm almost finished." Davis rolled his eyes at the little Digimon's hurry to go to the Digital World. The entire group decided to have a relaxing lunch at the Digital World. They deserved that time and all the relaxation they got for an entire year since Malomyotismon's defeat. Of course, though, the only battles they had to endure were school and college work, but that was a piece of cake compared to what they all had to do plus more.

"You look funny in this hat," Demiveemon announced as he leapt onto his partner's shoulder, who was picking up his bag that he had finished packing. "Real goofy and funny."

"Er, and we wouldn't want that," Davis said while he whipped the hat off real fast, tossing it on the table. "Alright, we're ready to join everyone."

"Finally! You're so slow, it'll be the eighth wonder of the world if we arrive on time."

"Like you should talk." The two would always pick fun at one another. Even if it irritated them. "To the Digital World!" Davis said as he left his kitchen, heading for his school where the computers would be waiting for them both. Davis had to bike there to make it on the time they all agreed on. So by the time Davis and Demiveemon arrived in the Digital World, Davis was out of breath.

"Well, look who showed up," Yollei said in a playful tone as she and everyone turned when the small tv flashed brightly. Like always, any In-Training formed Digimon digivolved into their Rookie form. Instead of Demiveemon, it was now Veemon. Veemon grinned as he looked at his partner.

"I tried to make him hurry, but he kept having to repack his bag," he said with glee.

"That's because you kept trying to run off with the chips!" Davis said accusingly, snapping from his winded state and pointing at Veemon. His Digimon only laughed as he walked to the others, in which resulted to Davis sulking.

"Alright, it seems everything's here," Tai said with a clap of his hands. Kairi smiled lightly to herself as Davis glared at her brother. Those two were sometimes thick in the head, but they were both good leaders. Though she would never tell that to Davis, with his already over-sized ego. "We should dig in before the Digimon eat it all."

"Hey!" Agumon said in an accusing voice. But he knew that Tai was right; Digimon had bottomless-pits for stomachs. "We'll try to leave scraps for you, give us a little credit."

"Yeah, more like crumbs and bones you couldn't eat." Tai grinned as Agumon laughed.

"You two are in a good mood," T.K. said lightly as he went ahead and opened a bag of chips to grab a handful. He had been on edge for a few weeks now, but not many others shared in that feeling. The only ones that had were Ken, Izzy, Cody and Kairi. Because it was their summer vacation, they've held back on talking about those odd feelings. The others didn't need worry.

"But aren't they always?" Matt said while he grabbed the bag from his brother once he got his share. "That's just them being themselves when they're not being bossy leaders." He laughed as Tai sputtered in an attempted argument. Matt can't ever help but put his inputs for Tai to think on. After all, he was on better terms with Tai than most of their first 'saving the worlds' adventure.

"Oi, just eat and don't cause trouble," Joe said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. It seemed Mimi agreed, but she wouldn't say anything out loud. After all, she was finally 'modest' now.

"Yeah yeah yeah," both Tai and Matt said at the same time. They didn't mind, obviously, since they were only kidding around. T.K. shook his head again with a grin. At least they were having fun.

- - -

"Ash Ketchum, slow down!"

"I thought you said to hurry up, Misty!"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't mean make us all run there!" Misty had joined with the Pokémon heroes Ash, Pikachu, Brock, May and Max about two days ago; she had finally been able to leave her home town Cerulean City, thanks to her sisters' return to the gym. Though she hadn't expected to run into her old friends when she arrived at the Hoenn region, she was quite happy about the union. Though she wished Ash had matured a little more.

They were heading to the next city, Lilycove, where they heard was a special event happening along with Ash and May's objectives. It was the reason Misty had left her home, for this event. The event involved many water-type Pokémon.

"Alright, alright," Ash said as he slowed down, looking back at Misty and his friends. Pikachu, his partner, leapt onto his shoulder, still full of energy but willing to relax and let someone else do his walking.

"Oh, that's so generous of you," May joked as she placed her hands behind her head. "What's next?"

"Aha!" Apparently, May drew in trouble with her loud mouth. She groaned as a certain group of Team Rocket popped down from the trees. James was holding some sort of contraption, which could only mean a net was going to be fired at them and/or Pikachu. Or something along that nature.

"You had to say somethin', didn't ya?" Max said at his sister with a blank face.

"Prepare for trouble!" "And make that double!" Jesse and James started.

"Do we really have to go through this again..?" Max grumbled while pushing his glasses against his face, looking more than a little irritated. Team Rocket ended up falling sideways.

"You had to go and ruin our motto, didn't ya twerp?" Meowth said in an outrage, the first up and pointing a clawed finger at Max.

"We've heard ya the last million times, it's not like it's going to be different the next time."

Obviously, the motto happened so many times, it wasn't funny.

"Ah, but what's different is that we're going to have a Pikachu in a bag," Jesse said with a grin. "Fire away, James!"

"Firing!" he replied as he aimed and was about to pull the trigger. Though the heroes were suddenly looking past them with wide eyes. "Hey, you shouldn't be _that_ disrespectful!" James complained, though he was baffled to why they would be looking beyond them, who were about to fire and catch Pikachu.

"What's da matter with the twerps??" Meowth and Jesse looked at one another, then looked behind them the same time James did.

"What in the world is that?!" Jesse said as she and the boys backed away until they were now part of the hero team.

A beam of light was speeding in their direction, and the point of origin was way too high for them to see where it was coming from. The thought to run crossed their minds, but they didn't get the time to act on it; the beam hit them and sucked them up into the sky. Their screams only lasted for a few seconds before they disappeared entirely, though they didn't end up in space.

At the meantime, the same thing happened for the previous groups as well. They were just relaxing when the same beams of light caught them by surprise. They were sucked up, and they, as well as the Pokémon trainers, were deposited in the same area. All they could see immediately was that the world was blank and white. There didn't seem to be a horizon in any direction.

"Where are we??" T.K. was the first to speak up. Many heads swerved to look at him, since it seemed they didn't know there were others there as well.

"More tamers?" Reka said in disbelief as she was the first to stand up.

"I'm going to take a guess no one here would know what just happened," Brock said as he sat up. Those lights didn't give them quite a good landing. "Or why we're here."

"What's a tamer?" Max questioned instead. May gave him a shrug, but the girl that looked like she couldn't believe who were there heard him.

"What do you mean 'what's a tamer?'??" she demanded. Her friends shook their heads; Rika was going to bring the hammer down hard.

"Actually, what does the term mean?" Izzy inquired with confusion. "We're not tamers, we're Digidestined."

"I have no clue what either of you are saying," Ash said as he stood up and scratched his cheek. Pikachu got onto his shoulder again, confused as well. "We're Pokémon trainers."

"What's a Pokémon??" all the other people said in absolute confusion.

"What a group..." they heard from nearby. "Maybe you should introduce yourselves instead of throwing questions at one another... That just might clear some confusion."

It was a girl sitting nearby, with long brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing purple clothing with black boots, a red belt with a symbol buckle, and black gloves. But what was different about her was that she had a pair of white, feathery wings, a golden-brown horn on her forehead, and a white felinish tail with black spots. She sat with one knee in the air so that she could rest her right arm on it, looking just as confused as the rest of them. And sitting around her were six animal-like creatures, all relaxing and curled up.

"What?" she said as she ended up with stares. "You never seen wings before..?"

"The last we checked, people don't have wings," Brock was the first to answer.

"Actually, it's not uncommon for humanoid Digimon to have wings," Izzy said with that 'matter-of-fact' tone. The people with Digimon were automatically deeming her a Digimon.

"Well, it would be fine and dandy, but I am not a Digimon. Whatever that is," she answered as she raised an eyebrow. That blew the Digimon theory out of the water.

"So you're not a Digimon??" Davis said with a stumped look.

"Do I have to repeat myself..?"

"Alright, time to take a step back and chill," Henry suggested out loud. "You seem to know more of what's going on than the rest of us," he said to the strange winged girl. She shrugged lightly with one shoulder.

"I only know where we are. I could not tell you why we were summoned here," she said with a tone that suggested she was annoyed by that fact. "Judging by all of your reactions, you never would have known anything about this world until just now. This is a dimension world that exists outside the 'normal.' The occupant that happens to live here is able to pull people here... Why Laxirin decided to that today, I would like to know, as well. Like soon," she added as she glared in a direction that led only to an empty part of the 'world.'

"Well then, until this Laxirin person shows up, maybe we should get to know some names," Tai suggested with a helpless look.

"Sounds like a plan." The girl stood up and placed a hand on her hip, her companions looking up from their naps. "My name is Rose."

"Oh, we have company?" one of the creatures said as she blinked and looked around. "I so didn't think Laxirin would do that."

"You never think, Melody, that's your trouble," one of the others snickered. The gray cat with black stripes and gray wings glared at the one that made that remark. It was the orange cat, with dark-orange stripes, as well as orange wings. They seemed to be similar in many ways.

"Ha ha, ve-eerrry funny. You're so hilarious, I don't know when to start laughing."

"...So that is Melody and Allen," Rose said as she sighed and shook her head.

"The troublesome kittens," said the last cat-like creature, standing up slowly and stretched out. She was white with a black spot on her back, as well as tanned heels and a tan splotch over one eye. And like the other two cats, she had a pair of wings as well, white in color with one large splotch of black on each. "I am Kate."

"You won't be expecting trouble from her, I guarantee you that," said the multi-brown dog that looked a lot like an australian shepherd from earth, though she had wings just like the others. Her blue and brown eyes danced playful as she went to stand next to Kate, wagging her tail at her in a way that said she was just joking. "She's old, she can't help her age." Kate batted the dog's muzzle, though her claws were sheathed, so the attack did nothing but bring a bark of laughter from the canine. "The name's Trila, mates. Any questions, just come to me; Kate would regale you with stories if you asked her, bound to put you right to sleep!" She got another bat on the nose. "Oh, you know you would."

Rose rolled her eyes at the playful banter. Though the other people around her certainly got a good laugh. Even Rika cracked a small smile. With a hopeless shrug, Rose finally looked to the last two of her group. They were birds, about the size as Trila, though a head shorter. One was green with a black at the top of his head, his beak black as well, and darker green and light orange feathers near his legs. The other one looked a lot like a gray cockatiel bird, with yellow top-feathers that would stand up when the mood struck her, orange cheek-feathers, and had white along the edges of her wings.

"These two are Dranzer and Phoenix, the scouts of the skies," Rose said as the two flapped their wings and landed on Trila's back.

"Yo," Dranzer simply said as he held a wing up in a way that made it seem like he was holding up fingers that were making the peace sign. He had a gleeful look to his eyes, one that Phoenix shook her head at.

"Pleasure to meet you all," she said to upstage Dranzer, who glared at her with one eye.

"Fascinating," Izzy said as he approached Rose's companions, his laptop working while he typed. "I've never seen creatures that you are all similar to talk. I mean, after all, they don't have the right vocal cords to make words."

"Well, that's because they aren't as evolved as us," Allen said with a shrug. "Though we're not from your world, obviously."

"So where are ya from?" Takato said as Guilmon wondered over and sniffed noses with Trila. Guilmon grinned as he scratched under Trila's chin, who didn't seem to mind the attention.

"From my world," Rose said in a tone that said it should be obvious, though she didn't look irritated. "Though we have not been to it for many years." Something in her eyes told anyone that was paying attention that she was withholding more details, but no one even knew her, so it went unnoticed. "But if I had not known them for many years, I would have thought they were hallucinations."

"Don't look like any hallucinations I've ever seen," Ash joked, earning a few but hesitant chuckles from the other people around. "So, what are Digimon, really? By the way, my name's Ash. This is my friend, Pikachu," he said as he glanced at the yellow Pokémon on his shoulder. He lifted a hand and waved.

"Pika."

"That depends if you're going to tell us what Pokémon are," Davis said as he stepped forward and studied Pikachu. "How come it doesn't talk??" he asked as he poked Pikachu in the forehead. The Pokémon glared as sparks flew from his cheeks.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that..." Misty started to warn while Davis did it again. By the third poke, Pikachu was irritated, and showed it by electrocuting both Ash and Davis for only three seconds. They both fell to the ground, Pikachu leaping off Ash's shoulder just in time. "I tried to tell him." All of Davis's friends were laughing, though.

"Typical Davis," Veemon said through tears of laughter. Stepping over Davis, he held his hand out to Pikachu. "Nice to meet'cha!" he said cheerfully, in which Pikachu smiled and shook hands, even though their hands were obviously mismatched for proper handshakes.

"Pi pika!"

With the ice broken, the others finally started to mingle, introducing their names to the other groups, while some like Izzy and Cody started answering questions. Max thought he would have to pull Brock by the ear by the sight of girls, but the strange situation seemed to have him under control. Which was odd to both Misty and Max. They would keep an eye on him, though, just in case.

The only ones that weren't mingling well was Rose, Matt, Rika, and the Team Rocket members. They were pulled into conversations, though, so they didn't get to pull away often. Jesse, James and Meowth were staying away from Ash and his friends, which many people noticed.

"Somethin' tells me there's a beef goin' on between you all," Ryo said to Max. The young boy rolled his eyes as he jerked a thumb at Team Rocket.

"They're the guys that continues to chase us while still spewing out the same motto time and again," he replied. "They're obsessed with capturing Pikachu."

"Say wha?" Ryo was confused. Now why would they want to steal the small yellow Pokémon?? was his thought.

"_**It seems everyone is getting along so well,"**_ said a brand new voice, a white sphere appearing at long last and landed in front of them. A second later, and it was a figure. He had a light green robe with long sleeves that hung past his hands, while his hair was a mixture of black and white that reached about mid-back. His green eyes sparkled lightly as everyone jumped. _**"Sorry for my tardiness, I was in the middle of something."**_ At that, his smile dropped lightly, though it instantly was replaced with another smile. _**"I'm Laxirin, the Keeper of Life, and I welcome you all."**_

"More like sucked us all up and brought us here," Rose countered as she stepped forward, a small smirk on her face. "Would you care to explain why you brought us to your world? You rarely bring people here to this dimension."

"_**Aah, my apologies Guardian. But it is of an urgent matter."**_ His face fell away to a more serious look. That was something Rose wasn't used to.

Many were looking at Rose at the name 'Guardian,' but they switched to looking to Laxirin when he said it was something urgent.

"So, tell us why," Matt said as he crossed his arms. It seemed too good for a permanent vacation from danger.

"Yeah, I was enjoying the time without having to run around and stop evil Digimon from destroying our world," Rika stated. Laxirin gave a small smile at the accusations.

"_**If I thought Rose and myself (mostly Rose) could stop it, I wouldn't have brought you all into the situation. But it involves your home worlds, all of you, so I thought it was time to bring the 'champions' into the group. After all, you all had saved your world many times."**_ Many of them were looking at one another. They wouldn't have known that the other groups had been in the same business.

"...so you think I need help with the fight?" Rose said as she raised an eyebrow, almost accusingly. Laxirin raised a hand to stop any more words from Rose. She rarely got that gesture; it had to be serious.

"_**The Chaos Warriors are hatching something worse than they ever had, Rose L.M."**_ Now it _was_ a serious situation. Rose merely set her mouth in a straight line while crossing her arms, now listening. _**"Pok**__**é**__**mon trainers, the Legendary Pok**__**é**__**mon are being taken from your home world by these people. So far, some had escaped, but many are still prisoners to them."**_

"What?!" Ash was shocked, to say the least. "How are they able to, and why??"

"_**I'm not sure of what, exactly. But the great creatures are subjects to a project called 'Ragnarokmon.'"**_ Laxirin then looked to the Digidestined and tamers. _**"I believe you are all familiar to your enemies you've all defeated. Their data have been collected by the same people, being used for the same project."**_ The Digimon and their human partners were flashing in their minds each enemy they've defeated after trial and error. The Dark Masters, Malomyotismon, Apocalypsemon, the virus that turned Cocomon into its vessel, the Zodiac-like Digimon... just about every most-evil Digimon they could think of.

"So they're creating a Digimon with all that data?" Izzy asked, most perplexed about it, as well as not liking the situation. With all that data combined, it'd create a creature so powerful that they may not even be able to make a bruise on the creature, much less defeat it.

"_**Exactly, or at least similar. From what I understand, Ragnarokmon would be used for far more than simple killings."**_ Laxirin made the motions of pacing like a leader would. _**"I don't quite understand the plans for the creature; Cosmos had that small quirk to cloud the future on me."**_ He looked to the others as though he remembered they wouldn't know who Cosmos would be. _**"Cosmos is the leader of the Chaos Warriors."**_ Rose flinched slightly, but no one noticed.

"But the plans can't be good, obviously," Rika said simply. "So we have to bring him and his warriors down?"

"_**And the creature if we don't reach them in time. Unfortunately, though, I don't know where they are hiding themselves at to conduct this project."**_ He sighed as he stopped his pacing, placing his forefinger and thumb over his eyebrows. _**"Though I do happen to know where they're at right now. They're in the Digital World, where the last group I have been trying to find are at, as well."**_

"_Another_ group??" Rose's eyes narrowed slightly. "This has to be serious... especially if you cannot find this last group of people." She sighed, in which resulted to Laxirin looking at her.

"_**I know I am asking a lot of you when you don't like to work with others, but please work with these heroes. It'll be our best and possibly our only chance."**_ Rose shook her head and shrugged.

"I was going to work with them, Laxirin, do not worry about me." She nodded to the others. "You can count on me."

"You can count on all of us to stop these people, too," Tai said as he raised a fist. "I was enjoying the vacation, but I ain't going to stand by while these guys are planning something so bad that you actually had to bring us into it." Everyone agreed; even though that they were dragged there, it was for a good reason.

"_**I had hoped so,"**_ Laxirin said as he gave half a smile before turning and raising a palm. An image appeared in front of him. _**"The last group may be in danger, so you all need to meet up with them in this sector."**_ He looked to them again. _**"I'll only be able to get you close to that sector, but not in it. This specific area is beyond my limits. It's probably another reason why I'm unable to bring those people here, as well."**_

"Well, don't worry your hair about it," Davis said as he put a hand on his waist, raising the other in a clutched fist. "We'll find dem, and we'll bring down those Chaos Warriors! When my home's in danger, the bad guys are in danger of a beating."

"Yeah, we'll take them down," Ash agreed, Pikachu leaping onto his shoulder and looking very serious.

Rose merely nodded in agreement with the others while Laxirin glowed of a dim-green light.

"_**Then it's time to start."**_

**I hope this remade version of both Chapter 1 and 2 are WAY better than the originals. Let me know how you like it, and send reviews to keep me motivated to remaking these chapters so that they don't suck! XD Byies for now!**


	2. Ch 2: Putting the Effort

**This is the rewritten version of Chapter 2, though it was once Chapter 3 and 4.**

**Disclaimer**

I don't anything of Pokémon and Digimon, and I never shall. The only claims I hold over is Rose and anything else made up. Thank you for reading this disclaimer and understanding.

The Collisions of the Pokémon and Digimon Worlds

**Chapter 3**

"So where's this place?"

"From what I can judge, this is the Digital World," Izzy answered Misty as they all stood up from where they were deposited by the Laxirin character. "Yeah, prodigious! My laptop is pulling up the map now."

"How far is our destination?" Takato asked as he looked over Izzy's shoulder.

"Dun know. Maybe two days away, if we're lucky."

Rose sat at a tree, watching the large group talk amongst themselves. With a sigh, she waited for them to come up with a plan; she was mostly a stranger in any group.

"Does Laxirin usually drop people out of thin air?" Davis bravely asked Rose, who blinked as she looked up at him. She shrugged in indifference.

"Sometimes. It usually does not make a difference for me, seeing as I have wings..."

"Definitely noted," he laughed, though she didn't join him. She rather looked confused of why that was funny. "You don't usually hang out with people, huh?"

"Look what I have for company, then you decide..." She tilted her head to her own companions, who were bickering among themselves about something. So far as she could tell, it was over an item they usually share.

"_**Would you really exclude me like that, Rose?"**_ said a voice, making Davis look around with a stupor-sort of look. The next moment, and an image of a girl similar in appearance of Rose appeared next to the said girl. Except that she doesn't have wings or anything of the sort. Rose sighed.

"At least you are not as annoying, Rine..."

"Whoa, is she a hologram?" Davis poked at where Rine stood, though it touched nothing, nor did it disturb her image. Rine gave off a pleasant laugh, which made Davis and others relax about her appearance. Only Rose rolled her eyes slightly, even though she smiled to herself.

"_**Not at all. I reside in Rose's pendant, seeing as I haven't got a body of my own."**_ She grinned as Izzy and the other brainy kids looked interested. _**"That is a story for another time, but I'm happy to have met your acquaintance."**_ With another nod to them all, and then to Rose, she disappeared back to wherever she came from.

"Does she really live in some pendant?" Kairi said to Rose, who nodded and stood up from where she sat.

"Yes. I have had her around for a few years now."

"So how come she looks like you?"

Rose shrugged mostly out of modesty. "I have asked her that, and she had yet to give me a straight answer." She looked to Izzy and the others. "So do we have a path to follow?"

"Well, right now, the best we can do is find this cavern indicated on the map and spend the night," Izzy answered as he turned his laptop and pointed to a part of the map. Then he traveled to a spot that had many dots cluttered in one place. "If we leave now, we'll reach our destination by nightfall. It's by a lake, so we should be good for food for the night."

Rose slowly nodded as he spoke. Then she turned and leapt to the closest tree, much to the surprise of everyone. With another leap, she was on the highest branch the tree had to offer. After a quick glance, she pointed in a direction before jumping off the branch, using her wings to make a soft landing. "The lake is in this direction, so that is our north," she said despite a few people were looking at her with impressed looks. She gave an ever-slight smile before turning to walk in the direction. Realizing that she was already heading for their destination, they quickly gathered their stuff and followed. Rose obviously wasn't trying to be a leader, seeing as she allowed those that wanted to be ahead to pass her. She just wanted to get moving.

"I think we should let our Pokémon out once we reach our destination," Misty said to Ash, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they need the exercise. Besides, we can't leave them out of the blue, can we?"

"What do you mean let our your Pokémon?" Cody asked, instantly intrigued. "You carry one in a Digivice?"

"Oh no, not that, whatever that is," May said as she smiled brightly. With a thought, she pulled out a pokéball and grinned. "Come on out, Beautifly!" she said as she gave it a toss into the air, doing her usual release-pose that she does for contests. Instantly, her Pokémon was released and it flew above the others, uttering its cry of happiness. Laughing at the surprise looks that their newest friends made, she held out her item. "This is called a pokéball. We usually carry Pokémon in them, but we're only allowed up to six on our travels."

"Allowed? You mean you can have more than one??" Henry said in awe.

"Well, yeah," Ash said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "How else are we going to battle for our Gym badges and compete in the Pokémon League to have a chance to battle the Elite?"

"That's not _all_ of our dreams, Ash, to become a great Pokémon Master," May said with the roll of her eyes. Ash childishly stuck his tongue out at her, making her laugh.

"So you travel and battle other people with these Pokémon?" Tai asked.

"That's one way!" Ash scratched the back of Pikachu's ear, who indefinitely enjoyed the attention. "But not all us trainers do that in order to bond with our Pokémon. May loves to do Pokémon Contests to earn Ribbons. The Contests is to show off your Pokémon's best feature, and if you were picked as the top contenders, you have to battle all the way to the last round!"

"Oh yeah, and there's a time limit. During each battle, not only do you loose points if your Pokémon gets hit by your opponents' attacks, you also loose points if your Pokémon failed to land a hit and only helped the other Pokémon." May smiled as Beautifly landed on her shoulder.

"So it's all battles and contests?"

Rose listened to the talk around her, and while she was intrigued by the subject, she looked like she couldn't care less. Melody bounded around her before leaping onto her shoulder, purring in her ear. "Be careful with those whiskers, Mel, I mean seriously," Rose half-teased as she hid her ear away from the small cat.

"Hey, I was purring on that!"

"So Rose," Max said as he caught up with her when he was bored with his sister taking all the attention, "what did you do with your traveling? I can tell that you travel a lot." He grinned up at her as she blinked in surprise. "Do you have a goal, like Ash trying to become a Pokémon Master?"

"Well... not really," Rose said, slightly uncomfortable with the conversation already. "I just travel to learn and hunt down someone..."

"You're hunting someone down?" Obviously, Max didn't like that idea much. "Would one of them be one of those people Laxirin mentioned?" As she nodded after a minute of hesitation, he looked worried. "From what it sounds like, that's really dangerous."

"Yes... but... it is not like I have much of a choice." Though before Max could inquire what that meant, Rose glanced ahead and noticed something. "I will be right back," she said before taking off with a quick dash, though for Max, it was like she was there one second and then gone the next.

'_Why is she dodging around my questions? Erm, maybe I was too directive and made her uncomfortable,'_ Max thought to himself, feeling slightly guilty. Everyone was learning about one another's worlds, and he didn't give it a second thought that asking about the girl's life that she was secretive in some ways.

Landing on a small rock ahead of the group, Rose gazed down on the small lake she had spotted previously. There was the water, but where was the cavern that Izzy indicated on his digital map? Frowning to herself, Rose jumped off and continued forward. If they intended to get into the cavern before dark, then she needed to find it; already the sun was starting to set into a sunset. Using all her senses, she hunted for the cavern.

By the time the rest of the heroes got to where she stopped, she was nearly through a small and thin hillside. Confused of why she's kicking a rock out of the way, they watched as she drew her claws out and attacked the dirt again. Almost shocked at that she could use attacks similar to Digimon and Pokémon, the Digimon with claws quickly joined in with her digging. In no time at all, they made a small entrance to the cavern that Izzy had found on the map.

"Perfecto!" Yollei said with a clap of her hands.

"How'd you find it that quickly?" Matt had to ask. Rose shrugged as she dusted her hands against one another.

"I just followed my nose," she simply said before entering the cavern to avoid more questions. With a quick glance around, she beckoned to the rest of the group that it was safe, and they filed into the cavern. It was dark, but it was shelter. They had a stroke of luck that it was warm due to the small natural hot springs somewhere in the back of the cavern itself.

"Wow, what luck!" Misty said as she ran forward a few feet and looked onto the hot springs and a moderately-large spring pond that fed into the larger lake outside.

"Enjoy it tonight, because I doubt we will find another like it," Rose said with a small smile.

"Don't you worry about that!" Misty grinned as she grabbed her six pokéballs and tossed them at the spring water. "C'mon on out everyone!" With popping sounds, the group watched as a Corsola, Seadra, Politoed, Starmie, Psyduck and a large Gyarados appeared in the water. Well, all except Psyduck, who stayed on land and kept his hands on his head as though to stop his constant headache.

"Oh wow, that's a large creature," Takato said as he stared at Gyarados with nervousness. "He won't eat us, will he?"

"Ah ha ha ha, no, of course not!" Misty said, though the question had brought to mind of her previous fears of Gyarados's; she was nearly eaten by one when she was only a few years old. "He's fiercely loyal and protective! Just don't get on his bad side," she then said with a wink (making Takato blush, for not many girls usually wink like she did). Turning to her Pokémon, she raced to the edge of the water, jumping right in. "Hey guys!"

"Let's do the same," Brock said to Ash and May, who both nodded and released their Pokémon. May's Squirtle joined Misty's group, as did Brock's Marshtomp and Lumbre. Ash's Septile, Torkoal, Glalie and Aipom stuck with Ash in most part, while May's Combusken, Skitty, Bulbasaur, and Eevee did the same with May. Brock's remaining Pokémon, Forrestress and Bonsly, mingled with the rest of the Pokémon. Ash's Swellow, May's Beautifly, and Brock's Crobat, went to enjoy the air outside.

"Well Team Rocket, you should do the same," Ash said almost grudgingly, seeing as the three troublemakers had stuck with them thus far. "It wouldn't be fair.

"Urgh, twerps," Jessie said with a huff. But unable to stop herself, she let out Seviper and Dustox (seeing as Wobbuffet let himself out). James did the same for his Cacnea and Victreebel, who in both hug-tackled him in their own way.

"Ow!" Seeing as Cacnea had pin-arms and usually hugged James around his neck, while Victreebel took to biting James on his head affectionately, he was pinned. But he laughed anyhow.

"Wow, so many different Pokémon," Kairi said as Skitty ran up to her and Gatomon. Giggling, Kairi got to her knees and petted the small cat Pokémon. "She's so cute!"

"Hmph, not as cute as me," Gatomon said, but her smile ruined her look, seeing as Skitty ran up to her and rubbed her head against the Digimon's hand.

"Ha ha, she's a Skitty," May said as she approached Kairi. "And this here is my Eevee; she only hatched recently."

"Oh wow, Pokémon come from eggs, too?"

As the kids got into conversations about the difference and similarities of Pokémon and Digimon, Rose and a few others were busy catching fish that Misty's Pokémon helped by herding them.

"Wow, look at all this fish," Sora said as at least seven fish were brought to shore. "If only you've all been around, it would have been much easier on our travels."

"Only in lakes and oceans, though," Tai said with a laugh. "I doubt they would have been helpful in deserts." Once in a brief while, he made sense, and Sora laughed in agreement. A rare event on itself, since the two had been on a rocky-ledge for some time now.

"I will go help hunt firewood," Rose automatically volunteers herself before anyone could suggest to get a fire going to cook fish.

"I'll help!" Dranzer instantly said in response. Rose stared at him with suspicion. "Um, bye!" he said as he took off for the opening.

"Talk about a fake sense of innocence," Davis said, trying to go for word games. Rose only turned to look at him with an raised eyebrow. "What? He seems like the joker of the group."

Rose sighed. "He is... That is why I suspect foul play." And before she could walk outside, Dranzer proved it by dumping a rock into the water. Only Rose got splashed big-time, and now she was more wet than she had been in the first place. The bird cackled in laughter as he swooped back out of the cave once he dropped a small bundle of sticks. Rose didn't move a muscle yet.

"Uh-oh," Melody giggled as she danced away from Rose.

"Here it comes," Trila agreed as she joyfully sat next to Ash. He looked down at the dog with question.

"What's comin'-"

"DRANZER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Rose shouted as she raced out of the cavern after her bird companion. Everyone started laughing as they could hear somewhere outside Dranzer's squawk of surprise. The next second, they heard a large splash of water. Rose returned a few minutes afterward with an actual smirk, carrying three large branches to break apart into firewood. Dranzer dragged himself in, sopping wet; Rose had actually picked the bird out of midair and thrown him into the lake outside.

"Nicely done," Rika said as a compliment, and Rose actually gave a bow like she put on a good show.

"Thank you, thank you, I am here all night," she joked.

"Ooooh no, not with me as the show," Dranzer said as he hopped toward the hot springs.

"You brought it on yourself, Drazy," Phoenix said with a shriek of bird-like laughter.

"I'm not Drazy!" When he got to the hot springs, he splashed the other bird as best he could. They got into a water fight, one in which Phoenix won. Rose shrugged at the others when they made indication of wanting to join the birds; the fire had to be made and brought to the right temperature, anyhow. So with her encouragement, most of the others had went to enjoy the hot springs. The ones that remained helped her with the fire.

"You've done this often," Brock said with encouragement, watching as she set three large sticks into a tent-like shape, placing four smaller sticks at the bottom and building up from there with smaller sticks.

"Someone had to cook for ungrateful companions such as mine, for they had no opposable thumbs," she replied with a small smile, sitting back from the pile. At Brock's asking, May's Combusken used Ember on the pile so that the fire could start fast. "Now that is a handy trick."

"That's nothing, Agumon usually sets it aflame with only one shot of his attack," T.K. said with a laugh. But he gave a nod to Combusken. "But I'm impressed, that was awesome."

"Combusken!" The Pokémon crossed her arms and stood there with a stance. She's proud of her power, much like most other Pokémon with confidence.

"Head on over to the springs, guys. I'll have this ready to cook fish in no time," Brock said as he pulled out a personal frying pan. Even Rose was impressed that he came equipped, for a guy.

"Hey, thanks!" T.K. waved before heading off, Combusken following him.

"You cook for your companions," Rose said as she merely sat on the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. She looked interested.

"Yeah, seeing as I'm good at what I do." She watched as he quickly set himself to work, starting to clean and cut the fish. Rose helped with that part, but otherwise, Brock did his job with the speed that only came with practice. "I had twelve siblings to feed back at home in Pewter Cidy, so cooking for this many will be no trouble," he continued once he had pieces of fish ready to fry.

"Wow, that many?" Rose resumed her sitting position once the job was finished.

"Yup." He looked at her with a smile. "You have any siblings? Sisters, perhaps?" A little bit of himself was showing, but not by much.

"Used to," Rose admitted as she shrugged. She looked to the hot springs with a thoughtful look. "I will eat last, so I will go wash up once everyone is over here, demanding food." She grinned lightly as she stood up and walked off, waving a few times. Rose may be unused to company, but they weren't as bad as she thought they would be.

'_Used to?'_ Whether Rose meant to or not, she revealed a bit more of her history.

As she enjoyed the hot springs herself, everyone was drying off and dressed back in their clothes, ready to stuff themselves. Quickly situated around the small fire, they delightedly ate as they passed the time talking about their own goals. Rose listened as her own companions happily exchange information with the Digimon. Some were her own history, but she doesn't want to make it a big deal; she would only make it more awkward for herself. Instead, she rather worried about the last of the group that they're having to hunt down.

"So what's your world called?" Yollei asked of Kate, who munched slowly on her fish due to dignity.

"Corull," she answered as she lazily wrapped her tail around her paws. "It's been years since we've seen Rose's home world, but you know," she added with a purr, "it's hard to persuade a roaming cheetah to visit home." If anyone noticed her tail jerking to a halt before continuing, they would have seen that as only half the truth. But only Rose knew that.

"Why hasn't Rose gone back to visit her own family?" said Max with confusion. "And why did you call her a roaming cheetah?"

"Yeah, she's no cat," Davis added.

"I am more cat than human," Rose said behind Davis, making him jump. She had a blank face, but at least she didn't seem angry. "My people were all more animal than human, but that does not mean that they were savages. I had not returned because of personal reasons, though." She shook her head. "I will be watching for danger at the entrance." And without another word, she bypassed the group and sat in the entrance of the cavern.

"Complicated much?" Davis said with a frown.

"No, not really," Trila said with a chuckle that sounded like growling. "She's unused to the company of others, so she's going to be unsure of how to even make conversation."

"I heard that," they heard Rose say from the entrance. Trila only laughed more. At least the conversation shifted to other topics, and Rose relaxed. Stretching out her legs in front of her, she looked up at the sky. The constellations were all wrong, but the stars were beautiful anyhow.

Hearing something soft in the distance, Rose dropped her eyes from the stars to the forest with alert. Unsure of what was coming, she was about to stand up and be ready to fight. Before she even got her feet under her, though, a blue fur ball rammed into her arms. "Is my partner here??" he asked as he bounced on Rose's stomach. Baffled but more relaxed now that she knew that they weren't in any danger, she could only shrug.

"Who is your partner?" she said in confusion. The little Digimon bounced off of her.

"He's supposed to have black hair and a cap!" Before Rose could stop him, the Digimon bounded into the cave. A minute later, she heard him squeal and leap onto someone, who in which gave a yell of surprise. Rose looked in to see that Ash was knocked backwards by the Digimon.

"Hey, Ash? I think you have a visitor," Rose said, knowing fully-well that it could only annoy him. But she was holding back a laugh, seeing as he got jumped by an In-training Digimon.

"Gee, thanks for the warning," he said as he sat up, the blue Digimon hopping from one shoulder to the other. "Who're you??" Ash said to the Digimon, baffled.

"I'm your partner, Moekistmon!" the Digimon squeaked, smiling and bouncing. The Digimon looked like a bouncing blue, fuzzy head with a small dragon-ish tail, though his ears looked like large fuzzy cat ears. On his cheeks were darker-blue stripes, along with a golden shape on his forehead shaped as the Courage sign.

"My partner??" Ash looked to the other Tamers and Digidestined.

"Interesting," Izzy said as he came forward, his laptop scanning the little Digimon. "There's little information about your Digimon."

"Wait, how about you get back to the part that tells me how I got a Digimon in the first place," Ash said as he looked at Moekistmon. The Digimon grinned as he stopped bouncing.

"Me and six other Digimon had been waiting for all of you to arrive, though I hatched first. I've been waiting for you, Ash."

"Humans who come to the Digital World usually can get a partner," Ken said as Ash blinked. "It's not everyday that a new human can come to this world, after all."

"That would explain it," Ash said, even though he still looked confused. "So you're my Digimon partner?"

"Yup!" Moekistmon hopped over to Pikachu, who continued to watch the exchange from Ash's side. The Pokémon smiled at the Digimon, making the little Digimon bounce again. "You must be Pikachu!"

"Pi pika!"

"So shouldn't he have a Digivice?" Davis said critically, crossing his arms. No one could tell what was going through his head, exactly.

"Huh?" Ash looked up at Davis.

"Well, to be a Digidestined-"

"Or Tamer," Rika said with an raised eyebrow.

"Whatever. Either way, you have to have a Digivice."

"Check your pockets," Rose said when Ash looked like he was about to retort at Davis's bad explanation. With a shrug, Ash, dug into one pocket, then another. It proved successful as he pulled out a Digivice from the second pocket.

"Whoa, how'd this get in there?" The Digivice was blue, shaped almost like a walkie-talkie. The large screen in the top of it was black, as there were buttons beneath the screen. Well, the screen was black until it lit up, the Courage sign flashing on the screen before fading away to leave information about Moekistmon. "Whoa, that's cool."

"So when you said six others," Izzy started, looking at Moekistmon, "then does that mean that Ash's friends are also paired up?"

"Oh yeah," the Digimon answered, his stubby tail swishing behind him. "They should have Digivices, too!"

While they carried on with these news, Rose went back outside. She wasn't that happy about new companions, but from what Laxirin said, they'll need all the help there was. Besides, maybe they're not as bad as she assumed of everyone.

"Hungry?" she heard beside her. Looking up, she saw that it was Henry, holding up some of the fried fish on a semi-large leaf they all used as plates/napkins.

"Eh, sure," Rose said after a minute, shrugging and taking the food he offered. It had been some time since she had actually eaten. "Thank you," she said after her first bite.

"No problem," he replied as he sat down next to her. "You're pretty quiet. Do you intend to stay up all night to guard?"

"It is not unusual for me to stay up a few days at a time, so I figured that I was best suited to guard a cave," Rose replied with a slight smile after she swallowed what she was chewing.

"A few days?" Henry laughed, even though he was surprised. "I couldn't stay awake for two days even if my life depends on it!"

"Just comes with the practice, I guess." With a small shrug, she started on the second piece of fish. "It seems you all are getting along."

"Oh yeah, just comes with the practice of saving worlds," Henry said as he grinned. "Well, if you want someone to take over for you at any point, all you have to do is ask me or something."

"Heh, I doubt that would happen. But thank you, anyhow." She waved him off as he stood up and walked back into the shelter. Just as she finished her last piece, she heard another sound. But it wasn't some cute Digimon about to bounce its way over. With grim alertness, Rose stood up, dusted her hands, then grabbed her weapon as she walked toward the noise. She might as well see if it was danger or not.


	3. Ch 5: Black Lion Attacks

**DISCLAIMER**

I do NOT own any of the Pokemon or Digimon characters, only the ones that I told in the earlier chapter is mine.

* * *

**The Collisions of the Poke/Digi Worlds**

Chapter 5

" I swear, Rose is disappearing all the time…" Kate said after she checked on Rose, who's gone now.

" Where did she go?" Jeri asks Kate.

" To wherever she decided to go," was Kate's answer.

" And no note either. Doesn't she know that she should leave notes around for the team, since she's part of it?" Tai said.

" She doesn't put herself in 'Team'. It's only 'Working Alone'. For her, there's no such thing as 'we'." Melody said.

" Well, it's time to teach her about being part of the team then," Matt said.

" Good luck. May the force be with you," Melody said, using that line from 'Star Wars'.

" You stupid Star Wars freak…" Dranzer said.

" Shut-up!"

" Grapefruit!"

" Baka!"

" The both of you, shut your mouths!" Kate said as she hit's the both of them for a loop. " Now, we are not going to argue, but look for Rose. Is that clear?"

" Yes ma'am…" the both of them said.

" And I'm here to say to all of you is that you're making a scene," Phoenix said as she flies out of the cave.

" Sheesh… they fight more than us, or darn close to it," Davis said.

" Hey, enough chattering and let's start searching." They all finally started the search of Rose. Instead of spitting up, they're going to stick in a group, more safety in numbers, right?

With Rose…

Rose was running through the forest, really wanting to get away from her past and problems.

' **Ha… what are you thinking? You just can't run from your problems.'**

" Will you just stay out of my mind!" Rose yelled out. " Shut-up!"

' **I'm just going to pester you more if you just won't give up trying to forget your past. What's done is done, it's your destiny to live this way.'**

" Destiny sucks at this moment. Spare me from your talking."

" Whoever it is, he has a point Rose," Rine said in Rose's head.

" Not you too! Just leave me alone, the both of you!"

' **There's no way to shut me up, so give that dream up…'**

" Rose, will you stop running? All the others are now searching for you. You should have left a note behind or something."

' **That reminds me, you should consider other's feelings, thoughts, and concern.'**

" And why should I! It wouldn't do me any good!" Rose yelled some more. " Will you stop trying to change me, whoever you are! I'm not going to change just because some voice tells me to!"

' **Alright, I'll stop that topic. But I'm really here to tell you that Malshano is coming right now.'**

" What the hell! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Rose said as she stops, now completely still.

" Where is he now?"

' **In about 6 minutes, he would be arriving where you are at now.'**

" Great… more trouble than I need…" Rose said as she makes her weapon, Holy Life, appear in her hands. " A Chaos Warrior coming to kill me…"

Back to the others…

" Hey guys! A path!" Calumon yelled as he runs to the others. " It's all crushed by something going really fast!"

" Are you sure that it's Rose's trail?" Misty said, looking at the path. Trila sniffs the air, then the dirt.

" It's Rose alright. But that's not all…" she said as she looks solemn and dark. " Chaos Warrior is around too…"

" Sheesh, just what we need! The Black Lion just HAD to come around here now!" Melody said.

" Do you mind on telling us what this means to the rest of us?" Henry said to Trila.

" It means, that if Malshano finds Rose, we might have a dead Rose!" Trila said as she runs off in the direction. " Come on! We need to hurry!"

" You cannot be serious!" Terriermon said as he jumps onto the ground and runs off after Trila. Everyone now runs faster than ever to follow Trila and the other animals and Digimon.

Back to Rose…

" Aha! I have finally found you White Cheetah," Malshano said as he lands in front of her, folding his wings to his back now. His black lion tail swishes behind him.

" Malshano…" Rose growled. " Why can't you get a life, and not chasing me?"

" Oh, but as one of your friends' favorite line, " Why get a life, when I could take yours?" " Malshano smirked. " Besides, the only way to get a life is to kill you."

" Oh, poor you." Rose said sarcastically. " You must take a life of a girl that already has a miserable life, when not including you."

" That is so sad, it makes me want to put you out of your misery," Malshano said. " I think I'll do just that."

" Bring it," Rose said as she raises her weapon up as she takes her fighting stance.

" Gladly!" Malshano yells as he charges with all force! Rose quickly side-stepped aside as he nears her. She then turns around to strike with her own attacks. The light ball hits Malshano squarely on his back. He yells in pain, then turns around in the air and starts to gather dark energy. " You shall experience my fury! Shadow Bomb!" he yells as all the energy was now a large sphere above him! He throws it at Rose, who was now starting to panic from the size of the energy sphere. She tries to jump away, but the Shadow Bomb hits her, exploding in force!

" Oh no! Rose!" Melody yelled as she and everyone else came to the sudden, black clearing.

" Get back… This is my fight…" Rose growls as she struggles to get to her feet.

" But Rose!" Melody started.

" Wait Melody," Renamon said. " Wait until she needs help."

" But… uh…" Melody said, looking at Renamon.

" Aha ha ha ha… this is good. Everyone is gathered, all one easy target for Ragnorokmon," Malshano said, expanding his black wings. " And I would finally be able to kill the Life Warrior, the White Cheetah, the Guardian of Life!"

" You better keep dreaming that dream…" Rose said as she steps forward. " Because that isn't going to happen."

" How the heck could that guy have wings and all that? Is he a Digimon?" Takato said.

" No. He is the Black Lion demon, Rose's arch enemy," Kate said, stepping forward.

" Can we do anything? I mean, come on! I don't think Rose could stand a chance!"

" That's where you're wrong," Phoenix said. " Rose can handle this guy, though in a bit of effort."

" Die!" Malshano yells as he flies upward. " Strike of the Shadow Daggers!" he yells and daggers that seems to be made of shadows appears, all shooting it all at Rose!

" Gah…" Rose said, the only sound she was able to say as the daggers hits her!

" This is not good!" Guardomon beeped as Rose stands there, all the daggers now disappearing, leaving gashes in her skin! Rose falls to her knees.

" Rose!" Melody yells as she began to run to her.

" Alright, I have enough of this!" T.K. said. " Patamon, it's time to take action here!"

" And it's also time to see what I'm made of!" Moekistmon said. " Ash, use the Digivice!"

" But how can you do that?" Ash said, not at all used to this sort of thing.

" Just trust me!" the little Digimon said as he jumps off of his shoulder.

" Alright, if you say so!" Ash said, now holding his Digivice in the air. " Digivolve!"

" Yeah, us too!" some of the other Digimon said, jumping up in front of their partners.

" Alright! Digivolution time!" Davis said.

" Patamon, Digivolve to… Angemon!"

" Veemon, Armor Digivolve to… Fladramon, the Fire of Courage!"

" Wormmon, Digivolve to… Stingmon!"

" Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve to… Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"

" Terriermon, Digivolve to… Gargomon!" ( AN: This is William's partner.)

" Monodramon, Digivolve to… Cyberdramon!"

" Moekistmon, Destin Digivolve to… Lectilmon (Lec-till-mon)!" he said, now standing as a Rookie Digimon. He looks like a small dragon, with a pair of medium sized dragon wings, the color of him is light blue, like Ash's jacket, and has three short horns on his head. He also has the symbol of courage on his forehead, the symbol of fire on his right ( left to us) cheek, and the symbol of lightening on his left cheek. His head stands about Ash's shoulder.

( Rose: If you want to know what this one looks like, E-mail me.)

" Wow, that's cool!" Ash said, staring at Lectilmon.

" This is nothing! Watch this form!" Lectilmon said. " Lectilmon, Destin Digivolve to… Destimon, the Dragon of Fire and Lightening!" This form stands about two sizes of Halsemon, still has one pair of wings, only one horn this time, two tails, both of them striped, but one tail has white stripes, the other has black, has the symbol of courage on his chest instead of his forehead, but the other two symbols are still where they are.

( Rose: Same here, E-mail me for this.)

" Alright, I'll ask about this Digivolution later, but now, let's get him!" Tai said. " All Champions and Rookies, attack!"

" Let's go!" Destimon growled as he charges his attack. " Fire Crystal of Bolts!" he yelled as crystal-like sphere appeared in his claws that is a swirling ball of fire and electricity together. He throws it at Malshano, causing quite some damage!

" Hand of Fate!"

" Spiral Twister!"

" Tempest Wings!"

" Fire Rocket!"

" Poison Sting!"

" Pepper Breath!"

" Pyro Sphere!"

" Diamond Storm!"

" I'll help out too!" Misty said. She picks a Pokeball out of her bag. " Gyarados, I chose you!" Gyarados appears from the Pokeball. " Hyper Beam attack! Now!"

" You too, Beautifly! Nature's Power!" May said as she releases her.

All attacks from all Digimon and Pokemon hits Malshano square on! He was flown backwards! Sora steps forward.

" Alright, while he's busy recovering, we'll get Rose outta here," Sora said. She, Yollei, Rika, and Halsemon ran over to Rose, who is still laying on the ground. " Don't worry, we'll get you outta here."

" …ugh…" Rose said, trying to sit up.

" Hey, you need to relax. You're really injured," Yollei said to Rose. " Everyone is taking care of that guy."

" …" Rose doesn't say anything. She glares at Malshano with anger. Who, at which, is now standing up.

" All of your attempts are pointless," Malshano said, smiling cruelly. " You cannot stop me!"

" Malshano," Rose said, standing with a bit of difficulty. " You know that you talk too much, right? And another, your ego is the size of an atom. Why don't you shut-up and prove that you're invincible?"

" Your wits are always a bit insulting and annoying," Malshano growled.

" Oh wow, really?" Rose said sarcastically. " Now, let's finish this battle here."

" Brave of you for volunteering to die quickly," Malshano said as he raises his sword in the air.

" Oh, shut-up!" Rose said as she charges with her speed as her advantage.

" Whoa, where did she go!" Izzy said, looking everywhere as Rose circles around Malshano behind. Malshano tries to catch her, but she dodges and strikes with her own weapon.

" Ah!" Malshano said as he covers his arm, it bleeding. He quickly swings around, backhanding Rose across the cheek, but she just gets back up. She closes her eyes, calling upon the elements of the universe to come to her aid. She was calling upon her attack, the Element Tornado. " Don't think that you could call that attack anytime soon!" Malshano yells as he charges.

" Now guys! Attack!" Tai yells to everyone.

" Eagles Eye!"

" Super Shocker!"

" Pepper Breath!"

" Beautifly, String Shot!" May yelled to Beautifly.

" Terrier Tornado!"

" Gargo Pellet!"

The attacks was able to stop Malshano. Just long enough for Rose to bring forth the elements to her. Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, Wind, Lightening, Gravity, Light, and Shadow starts surrounding her, combining the powers into one.

" Time for you to go Malshano!" Rose shouts from the middle of the swirling elements. " Element Tornado!" she shouted, moving the tornado of elements right at Malshano, who was paralyzed from the attacks of the others.

" Yeah, goal!" Davis said, using the soccer language he pretty much live by.

" Ahhh!" Malshano shouted, now trapped in the vortex of elements, Light effecting him the most. As soon as the vortex disappeared, he at first drops to the ground in pain, but after two seconds, he was on his feet and is gaining altitude into the air, getting away from Rose and the others to recover.

" Yes!" Melody yelled, jumping into the air. Everyone was now relieved that he was gone.

" Good commanding there Tai." Takato said to him. All the Digimon that has Digivolved were now in their Rookie forms. Lectilmon was now beside Ash's side, being congratulated by him.

" Hey, we couldn't have drove him away if it wasn't for Rose," Tai said, looking in the direction where Rose is at… change that, was at. " Rose?"

Rose was walking away from all of the cheering people, stopping her arm from bleeding and is doing the same to her other wounds. But she was losing eye sight.

' **Well, this is expected after a fight with a Chaos Warrior,' **the same voice from earlier said. **' Plus, you need to sleep anyway. It has been, what, a week since you're last sleep?'**

" Why me to be annoyed by voices and memories…?" Rose said quietly. " And why does my connection have to be so strong to others…" she said as she fell onto the ground, blacking out.


	4. Ch 6: A Little History

**DISCLAIMER**

I do NOT own any of the Pokemon or Digimon characters, only the ones that I told in the earlier chapter is mine.

* * *

**The Collsions of the Poke/Digi Worlds**

Chapter 6

Rose's P.O.V.

" ...ow," I said quietly as I opened my eyes, after my nightmare ended. My first thought was of where was Malshano, but then I remembered that he fled. I looked straight up to see a cave ceiling.

_' I thought that I collasped in the forest...'_ I thought as I sat up. Looking around, I see that everyone was sleeping, even Trila and them. I checked my wounds, which were all bandaged up. _' They must have brought me back here and wrapped me up...'_ I sighed a bit, pushing the blanket that was on me and moved to the wall, to sitting there. My legs were not going to let me get up, so I'm forced to sit. I wondered who had the bandages to wrap my stabs and scratches, though I didn't wonder for long. I just shrugged it off. Someone, Izzy, suddenly came through the entrance of the cave.

" Whoa, you're already awake," he whispered. " And it has only been an hour since then." He sat down next to the dying fire. " I took watch when everyone feel asleep. I looked outside to make sure that there was nothing out there to attack us. But before I left, you seemed to be having a dream or something. Was it a nightmar, which woke you up?"

" Whatever... I only sleep for an hour, then stay awake for about two weeks..."

" What?" Izzy nearly said outloud. " That's impossible!"

" You gotta be kidding, after everything you have seen? Laxirin, me, my animal companions... what's still sane nowadays?" I said as I sighed.

" But there's always a plosible answer to everything. Even about the Digimon."

" There's news for you: people can either look at everything as a equation or just something to get through and get it over with. And most people goes with the second option..."

" Jeez, aren't you just plain positive. But then again, you were attacked by one of our new enemies."

" Oh, Malshano isn't a new enemy for me. He's been after me for seven years, trying to kill me for his revenge against my family."

" Isn't that difficult for you to live peacefully?"

" Life isn't very merciful to me, but that's just me. Weren't you suppose to be on guard duty?" I didn't want to talk anymore.

" I am. I'm still awake, ain't I?"

" Whatever..." I said again. I really wanna to get out of here now, with him asking too many questions.

" Alright, I may have known you for only about a day, but I know that something is bothering you, and it's not the threat of Ragnorokmon. And that's bad if I can even tell."

" Look, it isn't any of your damn business to know my life. Will you please stop asking me questions I will not answer," I snapped. By sheer will, I stood up and moved even further into the cave, away from the fire and everyone around it. I sat back down before passing out. I only realized that my bag was back near the fire, but I didn't care. I felt very tired and sore. I sighed as I closed my eyes, falling into a light sleep.

* * *

Kari's P.O.V.

_The Next Morning_

" Hey Kari! Time to wake up!" Yollei said as she shakes me awake.

" I'm up already," I laughed sleepily as I sat up. Everyone was awake and... eating breakfast?

" Hey! More eggs are ready," Brock said as he slids the food onto a plate.

" Oh wow, breakfast!" I said as I got up and got a plate. " I didn't realize that I was hungry until now," I laughed as I got some eggs. Ash was already getting his second plate and shoveling. " Apparently, I wasn't the only one," I laughed some more. I looked around to find that there was one person that was missing from the group. " Hey, where's Rose?"

" She's back there somewhere," Izzy said sleepily as he yawns, pointing towards the back of the cave. " I haven't heard from her since, though she didn't move that far back."

" What's that girl's problem anyway? She's much more stubborn than all of us put together," Matt said.

" Don't you talk about Rose like that," Melody said. " Even though it's true..." she mumbled. Kate smacks her head. " Ow!" Allen was beginning to laugh, but he was also hit by Kate.

" Jeez Kate, be nice to them just a little," Trila said after laughing a little.

" You fight alot like we do," Tai laughed, punching Matt's arm.

" What CAN you tell us about Rose?" Takato asked Kate. " I mean, we have to work as a team, but we need to know one another. We'll never get anywhere if Rose continues to stay the way she is right now."

" Google-head has a point," Rika said.

" I'm not a google-head," all three people wearing googles, Tai, Davis, and Takato, said.

" ...looks like I have to come up with a different name for you, Takato," Rika laughed.

" Continue laughing and I won't say anything," Kate said. That shut everyone up. " Alright, we'll say what we could without breaking our promise to Rose."

" Alrigh', we're listening," Henry said. Kate sighs.

" Okay, you know how she is cold to people, right? Well, it's because of her past that makes her act the way she is. We cannot say what is her past," she said when some of us opened our mouths. " She'll be the one to tell you guys when she wants to. But anyway. We have been traveling for seven years straight. Throughout the journey, Rose became more distant and colder to people, except us. But with what she has went through, we don't blame her. Just be patiant with her, she'll eventually open up. That's really as much as we can tell you without breaking her promise, sorry."

" That's okay, at least we know more than we did. Questions though. Why have you guys travelled on the road for seven years?" Misty said.

" ... that's because of which if we stay in one place too long, Malshano finds and attacks her. So it was decided back then to travel until Malshano is not a threat anymore to us," Kate said. I could tell that that was only half the truth though.

" Well, that makes sense," Izzy said. " Sort of."

" Henry," the little 8 year old #decided to make her older in this story, alright?# Susie said to her big brother. " I heard Rose cough."

" She awake?" he asked.

" I don't know. I'll go check!" she said and ran off towards the cave before Henry could say anything.

" I'll go with her," I said to Henry as I got up and followed Susie. I was glad that the sun was shining in the cave, or else I would have never see through the darkness. I found Susie next to Rose.

" Rose! Wake up," she said as she poked her shoulder. Rose just opens one eye to look at us.

" What do you guys want now...?" she mumbled quietly, as though her throat hurts.

" There's breakfast over there Rose. Why don't you go get some food?" I said.

She made some gagging sounds, then coughs slightly on the fake side. " No thanks. Not hungry." She had a look of surprise on her face when I said breakfast, as though saying that it wasn't that time already.

" Resisting food? Not many people can do that, are you sure you're okay?" I laughed as I pretended to check her forehead for a fever. She was actually on the warm side... " Whoa, I think you're getting a fever."

" I'm fine," she said as she swatted my hand away. " After you guys eat, we should get going so we could find everyone else."

" Alright Rose," I said. " C'mon Susie."

" No, I wanna stay with Rose," she said. " I'm only going back if she comes with us."

" Boy Rose, you're the favorite to Susie here," I said. " Come back to the front, please?"

" Pwwwweeeeeaaaaase?" Susie begged. Rose looked uncomfortable from the attention she's getting.

" ... alright Susie, I'll come along," Rose gave in.

" Yay!" She grabbed Rose's hand and tries to pull her to her feet. Rose gets up slowly, her face with a look of concentration. But she wiped it from her face and follows Susie back to the others.

_' Man, she is cold to people except to kids like Susie. I wonder what her past was that made her this way,'_ I thought as I caught up. " Well, at least you'll be warmer, being closer to the fire now," I said to Rose. " Hey guys, someone decided to join us!"

" Well, the more, the merrier," Brock said. " Eggs and bacon are over there, so help yourself."

" No, not hungry," Rose said as she tried to walk away, but Susie held onto her. Rose was stuck.

" Alrigh', you're choice," Brock said as he began eating.

" We'll be moving on once you're all done eating," Rose said as she was tugged down by Susie. Henry tried to pull her away, but Rose just shakes her head, indicating that she is fine having Susie with her.

" Okay, that is a good idea anyway. We really need to find the other group of Digidestined. And Malshano now knows where this place is," Tai said. " So let's chow down!"

" At least there's the benifit of hanging around with the twerps," Jesse said as she was shoveling food into her mouth, savoring every morsel.

" Yeah, we get REAL food!"

" MEowth!"

" Are those three for real?" Rika said.

" They never get to eat anything other than what they COULD find edible," Max said. " Hey May, can I borrow the #insert whatever that thing is called. Can't remember. It's what their father and mother gave to May#?"

" No way," she replied.

" Oh, come on!"

" No!"

" Stop it guys!" Ash tried to interfer with the arguing. Worked, but they continued to glare at each other.

" Well, as soon as we wash these dishes, we can get going," Brock said. " Ash, it's your turn!"

" What a minute, that's too many for only me to handle!" Ash said.

" He's right Brock. I'll help him," I volunteered. We collected the dishes, a quick-built tub, towels, and took them over to the lake. We started washing them quickly.

" Thanks Kari for helping me out," Ash said with relief.

" Hey, no problem."

With the dishes done, we packed up everything, put out the fire, and finally started heading down the trail we found. Rose hung out in the back with Susie, who was talking to her.

" So what do you like to watch? I like to watch this show called 'Sailor Moon' # Bwahahahah... couldn't think of anything else... ;# and it's the best ever! I like the Sailor Chibimoon, Rena #I think that's the name... if not, don't flame me...#."

" Cool..." Rose said. She looks like she was having a bit of a time breathing, but I think I'm, imagining it.

" So Kari, what do you think Ragnorokmon will look like?" Davis suddenly asked.

" Why are you asking me?" I asked. " Hmmm... I guess he would be red, or black. Ragnorok does mean the end of everything, right?"

" Yeah."

" I'll bet he's bigger than Zhuqiaomon," Takato said.

" Bigger than Onimon!" T.K. said.

" No, bigger than even VemonMyotismon," Matt said.

" Well, as they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall," Terriarmon with Henry said. The two Terriarmon's gets along really well. Them hanging around so much, one has to wear a bracelet so we could tell which of the Terriarmon's were with who. And Lopmon and Cocomon are always talking. At least they are different from each other, so it's easy to tell them apart.

" Yup," Tai said. Henry looked back at Rose and Susie to confirm that they were still back there. They were. Trila looked back too, mainly at Rose. She turned back forward, smiling.

" She can't resist the kids, no matter what."

" Yeah, so I see," I said. " Most people would have found that annoying by now, but she doesn't show that she is irritated by her talking."

" Not Rose," Trila laughed. " She has the weak spot for little kids and animals. We know her well enough for that."

" Ah."

" This world is really weird," I heard Max say. " I bet Professor Oaks would want to find out about the Digimon here."

" Professor Oaks?" Henry said.

" Yeah, Professor Oaks. He's the famous professor at our world, and he lives in my town, Pallet Town. He was the guy who gave me Pikachu, my very first Pokemon."

" Pika."

" Why do you carry most of the Pokemon in those weird machenisms?" Izzy asked.

" It's easier to keep them with you, and can give the surprise when the opponent doesn't know whick one you're going to use. It's like if they sent out a grass-type Pokemon, I could send out a fire-type," Max answered before Ash could.

" You use them for battle?"

" Yeah, though we don't put them in a to-the-death battle, if that's what you're thinking. We'll never do that, they're our friends," Ash said.

" Ash, can we just let the Pokemon out of their Pokeballs? There isn't Team Rocket, Team Magma, or Team Aqua around here to capture them," May said.

" Yeah, you're right! Let's go ahead then!" He grabbed all the 'Pokeballs' from his belt. " Everyone, come on out!"

" Treeko!"

" Taillow!"

" Torkoal!"

" You too guys!" Misty said, releashing them into the water.

" Gyrrrr!" #Gyrodos#

" Heya!" #Starmie#

" Golduck!"

" Corsola!"

" Lanturn!"

" Kingdra!"

" And ours too!" May releashed hers, and Brock too.

" Torchic!"

" Skitty!"

" Beautifly!"

" Lotad."

" Mudkip!"

" Geodude!"

" Pinecone," this weird Pokemon said before glowing.

" Pinecone, no!" Brock said as he grabbed him, but he blew up. " Ow..." Brock said as he fell over, still holding Pinecone above his head.

" Pinecone!"

" Ouch, that must hurt," Tai said, surprised that that happened, like the rest of us that doesn't know anything about Pokemon.

" Pinecone does that all the time," Ash said. " So Team Rocket, aren't you going to let your Pokemon out?"

" Of course! Go Seviper and Dustox!"

" Cacnea, come on out!"

" Seviper!"

" Dustox!"

" Cacnea!" the cactus thing said as it hugs James around the neck.

" AH! That hurts, get off!"

" Wobbuffet!" some other Pokemon said as it came out of the Pokeball Jesse has.

" No, not you!"

" I'm gonna take it that they're not the best of the trainers there is," Davis said.

" Nope."

" Geez, can't we move a little faster?" Rose said as she and Susie walked by all of us. " We got to make some distance while we're not being attacked, you know."

" We've already been walking for an hour..." James complained.

" Maybe if you guys hadn't spent so much time in a Meowth ballon, maybe you'd be in shape," May said over her shoulder.

" Gyrados, mind giving me a lift for awhile?" Misty said as she walked by the water. Gyrados went over and she climbed on its back. " Let's go Gyrados!" she said as he began to swim faster.

" Pika, pika pikachu pi pika pikachu chu."

" Pikachu said that it can feel something nearby, like a castle full of power," Meowth translated.

" Which way Pikachu?" Ash asked.

" Pika!" Pikachu said, pointing towards the way we're heading.

" Then that's where we're going," Rose said, not facing anybody. " Hm... Phoenix, why don't you check it out as we get there."

" Alrigh' Rose," she said as she took off from Trila's back and flew fast towards the tower that was now barely beginning to show over the trees.

" And onward we go," Rose said as we began to walk again.


	5. Ch 7: Celestramon

**DISCLAIMER**

I do NOT own any of the Pokemon or Digimon characters, only the ones that I told in the earlier chapter is mine.

* * *

**The Collisions of the Poke/Digi Worlds**

Chapter 7

3rd Person P.O.V.

" We-Are-Finally-At-The-Top..." James said as she was panting. They all were walking uphill for about an hour.

" Wimps..." Rose mumbled, though she was tired herself. It would have been nothing, climbing a hill like this for a whole day. But she felt abnormally tired... _' Gawd, Kari have better NOT be right about me running a fever, because that would mean that I am sick...'_

" Oh come on guys! This is nothing compared to what we've climbed," Tai said as he laughed at Team Rocket.

" Yeah, try climbing Infinity Moutain," T.K. put in. " Now THAT took forever."

" There's also Mt. Clearity," Misty responded as she stayed beside everyone while on Gyrados. " Just to get to Mewtwo and the Pokemon clones, we had to 'hitch' a ride on the Team Rocket blimps, though those weren't Meowth blimps."

" Meowth, don't remind me..." Meowth was mopy now. " The Boss took the liking of his Persian, instead of me... I used to be the favorite..."

" Get over it Meowth, we're not on our world, remember idiot?" Jesse said.

" Ack... tu es un le pomplemousse..." Rose said outloud, speaking in French.

" Rose just called you guys grapefruits," T.K. said to Jesse, James, and Meowth. Remember: He has an uncle who lives in France. Everyone but, as usual, Rose began laughing.

" Alright, so the place is closer, but all we reached was the forest edge that surrounds the castle," Phoenix yelled out as she came back from her investigation. " There's about a mile left to travel."

" Noooooooo..." James complained.

" Suck it up, jeez..." Rose said.

" Yeah, you can use the exercise," Trila said. " Besides, continue complaining, and Pikachu will have to change your attitude for you."

" Pika! #Yeah!#"

" I'm going, I'm going!" James said as he began walking faster.

They continued walking with a faster pace, all hoping to reach the castle before nightfall and perhaps find the last Digidestined. And Rose was having an more difficult time breathing, though she didn't complain. Susie continue talking to her, happy being with the coldest person in the group.

" So what's your favorite animal Rose?"

" ...cheetahs."

" Really? Mine are actually bunnies, but I also like cats. Like any other animals?"

" ... basically anything related to the cat family. Tigers, panthers, lions, ect..."

" That's cool!"

" Is your sister forever going to continue talking?" Melody asked Henry.

" Yup."

" Well... at least Rose will be occupied by answering her questions."

Phoenix landed on Rose's shoulder, to rest a bit. She noticed Rose's shallow breathing after awhile of sitting there. But she stayed quiet about it until she can find a excuse to fly off and tell Trila about this.

" So, you really think we'll find the last group?" Takato asked Rose.

" Yes, I believe so."

" Well, let's just hope so," Rika said. " I'm not for going all around the whole Digital World to find them."

" If they're somewhere else, then tough for you, because we're going to continue searching," Rose said, careful about not cussing in front of Susie. " So get your butt in gear."

" Wow, someone who is more bossier than Rika. I've seen everything now," Henry said. Leomon, Jerri's partner, suddenly faces the forest.

" Something approaches."

" It's nothing to worry about guys..." Rose said. " It's the partners to Misty and them."

" You sure?" May said as she looks at the forest too. Soon, 6 little Digimon bobbed out of the forest, each one heading to their Partners. " Oh, they're cute!" May said as she kneeled down to the Digimon that went to her. " And what's your name?"

" I'm Bibimon!" she squeaked. She looked like a small head that is red, white stripes on her cheeks. She also had a small pair of bird-like wings on her back. And she looks like a bird, because of the orange beak and the feathers.

" Cute name for a cute Digimon," May said as she picked Bibimon up. " Are you my partner?"

" Yup!" she piped.

" And I got a partner too!" Max said. " He's name is Doitmon #Pronounced Doe-eat#!" Doitmon looks like a cross of a cat and the sphinx you see in Ancient Egypt, but like most in-training Digimon, it was a little head. He had a small tail of a cat, fur that was the color black and had lighter-black stripes on his cheeks.

" And the others?" May said, looking at the others. One of the Digimon dived into the water and swam over to Misty. It looked like a small, white seel with tiny wings on her head, like Patamon's. But it doesn't look like it could support the small Digimon in the air.

" My name's Imicmon!" she told Misty, when Misty scooped it out of the water.

Brock picked up his little partner.

" I'm Retimon, and I'm your partner," Retimon told Brock. It was a head with grey-brownish feathers/fur, has a yellow beak and a tan-brown lion tail.

" Look, even Team Rocket has partners," Davis said as the last two Digimon headed over to Jesse and James. The one that slithered over to Jesse looks like a small snake, though its body shorter than any snake you've ever seen. Its scale were the color of green and purple, and has very small spikes on its tail.

" My name'ssss Aitilmon," she said to Jesse.

" And I'm Nelismon," Jame's Digimon said. It looks of a small head of a lion, with a small, scaly tail. The head was tan-brown, and the tail was greenish. And to throw in, every single of those Digimon has the symbols of elements they have and are. As you know, Lectilmon is Fire and Electricity. Imicmon is Water and Ice, Retimon is Metal and Earth, Bibimon is Light and Fire, Doitmon is Shadow and Earth, Aitilmon is Fire and Poison, and Nelismon is Electricity and Poison.

# Rose: Phew... that took forever...#

" Alright! Now we found your guy's Partners!" Davis said. " Now to find the last Digidestined!"

" You know that it'll be tough finding them, if they're not over where we're going, right?" Phoenix said as she flew off Rose's shoulder and landed on Trila's back.

" Yeah, I know that already!"

" Good, because we don't want to hear YOU complainin' about how hard this is," Phoenix said, laughing. Davis scrowls at Phoenix. " Oh get going before I decided to attack you."

" Fine, going," Davis said as he sped up away from Phoenix and Trila.

" Hey Trila," Phoenix said after Rose was out of hearing range. " Have you noticed how Rose is breathing?"

" Say what?" Trila responded. " What are you talking about?"

" Open up your ears and listen," Phoenix said as she rolled her eyes. " Her breathing. It's shallow and irregular. What do you think is wrong with her?"

" I don't know. Perhaps still tired from the attack of Malshano?"

" I guess so..."

" And even if she was ill, she wouldn't tell us. Her pride keeps her from telling us."

" Who's pride?" Lopmon asked when she heard that last part.

" Nothing," both responded.

And all the while, the castle's tower was getting bigger as they crossed the forest.

" Wow! Look how big it's getting Rose!" Susie said as she pointed to the tower.

" Yup."

" Something wrong?" Susie asked when Rose didn't sound very excited.

" No, everything's fine. Just being my usual self, nothing to worry about."

" Oh. Well, at least we're nearly there!" Susie ran back to Henry, laughing happily. Rose sighs.

' Sheesh, she always seem to be happy about something... I wish I have that attitude,' Rose thought to herself, though she was slightly smiling dispite of herself.

" I can't believe that I have a partner Digimon," James said as Nelismon hopped onto his shoulder.

" Cacnea?"

" Oh don't worry, you're still my partner Pokemon," James said, though it's halfly to keep Cacnea from attacking James out of jealousy, the other half true to what he said.

" He's right! He's right!" Nelismon chirped.

" Hey Rose! Think you'll have a partner Digimon too?" Kazu asked. Rose snapped back on the emotionless mask.

" Nah, probably won't," she answered.

" Impmon?" Ai looked around for the purple, sneaky Digimon. Ai and Mako were about the age of Susie, so yeah, they're going to be a little whinny.

" What what?" Impmon said as he jumped down to a lower branch. He just seems to like heights. " I'm doin' nothing!"

" You sure about that?" Rika said.

" GUYS... we reached the castle," Rose said loudly so the others could hear her. She didn't want them arguing over something silly and stupid. Rose coughed softly as she waited for the others to catch up. When they reached her, they had to crane their necks to look up at the castle's top, which really seemed it went on for miles. The whole castle, which seemed to be carved out of green, crystal jade, had the total of four towers surrounding the main castle building. The entrie structure looked impossible to have been built by hand.

" Who, or what, could have built this thing?" Izzy said, very impressed by its large appearance.

" I don't know, but I really hope that whoever it was is nice," Takato said. Guilmon sniffs the air, then sorta wagged his tail.

" I smell people inside!" he said.

" You said you smell people inside the castle?" Tai said. " Then we might be in luck that the others ARE here."

" Just hope," Rose said as she walked to the doors, though she stumbled slightly at first. Nobody gave it any thought as they followed. She bangs on the over-large doors, seeing if anyone will hear.

**" Welcome. We've been waiting for your arrival,"** a voice boomed as the doors opened slowly by themselves.

" Wow, talk about an invitation," Davis said. " Now where's the party?"

" Ha ha, now come on," T.K. said as he pushed by Davis as he walked through the doors. Everyone but Rose followed him in. Susie and Henry noticed that she didn't come in.

" Hey Rose, you comin'?" Henry said. Rose blinks several times as though sand was blown into her eyes. She couldn't see anything but black for a few minutes.

" Yeah yeah yeah, coming," she said after vision came back to her as she walks in too. Henry wondered what was that blinking about, but he stayed quiet. It wasn't like he know her well enough to know if something's wrong with her. She caught up with everyone as they looked everywhere at the decorations. The dark green carpet that lays before them, the light green crystal statues and vases on pestals, the jade green taperies hanging above them with silver and gold threadings of pictures and stories, and the many rooms and doors with traditional Japanese carvings in them.

" This guy sure loves green," Takato finally said.

" Sure do," Willis said.

**" Please follow the carpet to the ninth door to your right. You'll find me there,"** the same voice said.

" Why do I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen soon?" Yollei suddenly said.

" Oh please, why do you feel like that with everything?" Davis said impatiantly as he began walking down the hall. Everyone, with no reason to argue, followed behind him.

Reaching the ninth door, it swung open. Everyone walked in as the doors closed behind them. A Digimon stood in the middle of the room. He has long, green hair with a jade green cloak drapping his shoulders. He wore emerald green armor that covers the upper half of his body, leaving the arms and neck alone, and on his legs. The armor also covered his shoulders, like Sesshomaru's armor. His clothes are whitish-green and looked like a kitmoro #sp? No clue what it's called. It's like the komonos except for guys...#. He looked human except for the whitish wings, which is two pairs of, on his back. His eyes were green as well. And last thing is that he carries a sword around his waist which, of course, the sheath is dark green and the handle is gold with emeralds encrested in it.

" Welcome Digidestined and Pokemon trainers. And the Guardian of Life, of course," he said with a bow. " I am Celestramon, the ruler of this castle. I was informed by Laxirin of your coming and insisted that I help you with finding the last group of your team."

" Celestramon? I think I have heard of you before," Izzy said. " Yeah, I read your data once, though it has been awhile."

" Yes, though I rarely appear before others," Celestramon said. " I know that one of the Four Chaos Warriors found you the day before and attacked the White Cheetah: Rose. I'm offering my help and my castle rooms so that you may all get some rest, since you have spent somewhat of a rough night."

" Thanks, that would help us a great deal," Henry said. " How will you help us find the last group of the Digidestined?"

" By my power of Sightseeing. My knowledge and wisdom of the worlds helped me achieved this ability. I shall show you what I see of the group," Celestramon said. " Are you all prepared?"

" Yeah," everyone responded.

" Alright, just stand still then," he warned as he glows green, the room growing black. Everyone looked everywhere, even beneath them. They looked like they weren't on the floor at all! Soon the room began to form shapes of peole that must be the others. The scenery turned of a forest, where they were at. " Ah, there they are. From the type of flowers surrounding them, I say they are in the Garden of Everlife," Celestramon said.

" The Garden of Everlife?" Rose said instead of someone else.

" Yes. It is located here," Celestramon said as he formed a map in front of them, the continet they are on. A dot showed the others somewhere in the middle of the land. " We are located here." The first dot disappeared and another appeared around the top of the map. At the VERY top.

" Dang, that looks like a long way to go," James complained.

" Yes, it looks like it. But I assure you, I'll help you get there. The reason why Laxirin could not find them is because the Garden of Everlife is a sacred place, where transportation by other means other than walking in or out is prohibited. Laxirin did not know that until now. That is much I could tell you about the Garden of Everlife."

" Much more help than we could get by ourselves," Rose said. " Let's hope that they'll be okay whenever we reach them."

" Well, they should be fine, other than a bit confused of where they are. And otherwise..." Celestramon stopped as the room returned to normal. The windows were already dark, meaning that it was now night.

" What?"

" Huh? Oh, nothing. Lost my train of thought. But anyway, I'm sure you don't want to listen to me ramble on. So, I bid you all goodnight," Celestramon said as he waves them off. " My fellow Digimon friends, the Tsunimon, will show you your rooms." The Tsunimon, which they look just like Patamon except that they are black and grey, happily entered the room.

# They're real! Play the Digimon World games, I've seen them in 2nd and 3rd#

" Come with us!" one said as they led everyone out the great room. Rose looked doubtfully at Celestramon before following everyone. Celestramon sighs as he faces the giant window.

" I fear a fight is coming here... a dark energy force is coming this way..." he said to himself. " I just hope that this is actually nothing. But it is a bad omen if I can sense it from far away... I better converse this to the other Celestra Digimon, the fellow Life Order Consel... Cuemon, can you watch the castle for me until I return?" Celestramon asked his adviser. The little blue cat-like Digimon in red wizard clothes smiled happily that she was addressed. She has red stripes on her cheeks and blue patterns on her robes. Her two tails sticks out from underneath the robes, has long claws, earrings of Fire and Water combined into one symbol hanging from her cat ears, and her eyes were one red, the other blue with green slit pupils in the middle of them.

" Yes sir, I can!" she said as she picked up her staff and stood up from the corner she sat in. Her staff was both the color of red and blue, with green designs of Water and Fire all over it, and the top of it was the shape of a circle, that she says resembles the yin-yang, since Fire and Water are the oppisite of each other. Fire covers half of one side, the other Water, and it fits together just like the yin-yang sign.

" Thank you Cuemon. I will be back soon," Celestramon said. And with that, he disappeared to go to the Consel, where all the other Digimon will meet together.


	6. Ch 8: The Life Consel Assembles

**DISCLAIMER**

I do NOT own any of the Pokemon or Digimon characters, only the ones that I told in the earlier chapter is mine.

* * *

**The Collisions of the Poke/Digi Worlds**

Chapter 8

STILL 3rd person P.O.V.

" Goodnight!" one of the Tsunimon said as they flew off, with everyone in the giant room with many beds and walls, for privacy.

" Thanks for showing us the way!" Davis said as he waved to them. He turned to the room. " This place is huge! Man, it's a good thing that we don't have to pay for staying here."

" No kidding. If this was a hotel, this would cost at LEAST $200!" Takato agreed. Everyone started claiming their beds. Well, everyone but Rose, as it always have to be. She walked out onto the balcony that was attached to the entire room. She wanted to find some peace outside as she thinks about how to get to the Garden of Everlife. And to figure out what the hell was wrong with her, since she was, unfortantly, still feeling ill and tired...

Everyone else were talking about how they were excited or worried about going to the Garden of Everlife.

" I expect this place to be filled with a bunch of beautiful creatures of Digimon," May said as Bibimon bounced onto her lap. Beautifly, Torchic, and Skitty layed at her feet, tired.

" I think the place will be crawling with bug-like Digimon, since this place is called the 'Garden of Everlife'," Davis said. Misty gave a small shudder of that thought. " What's with you?"

" She's afraid of bugs, even if it is a Pokemon or Digimon," Ash answered. " So she did sort of freaked out to see you Tentomon." He laughed.

" Hey! I keep myself clean by taking baths!" Tentomon complained.

" I'm not scared by you Tentomon, I just had to get to know you. It was like that with Ash's Butterfree, whoch once once a Caterpie, which evolved into the second stage, Metapod, to become Butterfree," Misty explained.

" Yeah, but that was because he was then a cute Pokemon, even for a bug," Ash snickered.

" Shut-up Ash Ketchum!"

" But seriously, how is Celestramon planning on getting us there, if transportation in or out of that place is prohibited?" Henry said, serious.

" He said that he'll be transporting us _close_ to there, duh genius," Rika said.

" Yeah, but still..."

" I still got a bad feeling about something," Yollei said.

" And as I said, you have a bad feeling about everything," Davis said to her.

" I'm sure it's nothing Yollei," May said. " Man, I'm starving..."

" Perhaps Celestramon has a kitchen?" Davis said.

" Or maybe those cute Tsunimon can bring us some dinner," Mimi said with excitment.

* * *

# Rose: Brat...#

* * *

" Oh, what are we to do? Ring for service?" Rika said. " Besides, they would have to bring a whole table full of food. Or two, one for us, the other for the Digimon and Pokemon." 

" Hey, how about one of us go find one of the Tsunimon and ask them if we can have dinner?" Matt suggested.

" Sounds like a plan, though I don't remember where we came from..." Sora said.

" Hey! How about I go?" Dranzer volunteered. " And I swear, no tricks. It's only when I feel like it."

" Go on then," Phoenix said as she jabbed at Dranzer with her beak, making him fly off the railing of one bed.

" Going!" he said as he flew through the doors.

" Hope he hurries," Max said.

And he did hurry, for about 10 minutes later, he came back with some Tsunimon, Floramon, and Elecmon, each carrying a plate of food!

" Oh wow! Thank you so much!" Brock said as he took his that a Floramon gave him. " And it looks good too!"

" Thanks! Enjoy it!" the Floramon said as she waved happily, leaving.

" We didn't know you guys were hungry. Now all you have to do is send word that you want food and we'll bring it," one Tsunimon said as he gave the plate he's holding to Ai. Everyone received the food, even though Guilmon kept trying to go after everyone's right after he devoured his food. A Elecmon tried to give the plate he's holding to Rose, who politly refused.

" I think Guilmon is more hungry than me," she said. Elecmon just shrugged as he gave the food to Guilmon, who was more than happy to accept the food.

" Night guys!" said the Digimon as they left.

" They haf goodg chervice," Davis said through a full mouth.

" Jeez, continue with that and you'll choke to death," Misty said as she shakes her head. " Ash nearly did that."

" Yeah yeah, I remember that," Ash said as he ate, though not at all as fast as Davis. He remembered his lesson.

" Well, I'm done. 'Night," TK said as he plopped onto his claimed bed. Everyone followed his example as soon as they finished eating, some of them still talking. And Rose still remains outside. Nobody questioned her, since they learned that she won't budge unless it was Susie, who was fast asleep along with Ai and Mako.

It was soon that all but Rose, Rika, Kari, Jeri, Ken, Cody, and Misty were fast asleep. The others were just laying awake when-

" Rose, you should be resting," said the spirit that had appeared when they all arrived in this world.

" Rine, why the hell are you bothering me again?" they heard Rose say quietly.

" Listen, I care about you, especially since you will not swallow your pride to even tell the others that you're ill-"

" Then allow me to keep my pride and just leave me be about that subject," Rose snapped.

" No, since I believe Malshano has poisoned you with those Shadow daggers of his."

" Poison? Now you're going off track. He's not that smart, as far as I'm concerned."

_' Poisoned?'_ all the others awake thought as they listened.

" What will it take for you to realize that you cannot be alone forever without friends to trust? Until there is no one willing to come even close in distance?"

" Possibly, and still won't care..."

" Lying again, little one. You like being in the company of these people, yet you do not want to trust them. Or give them a reason to trust you."

" That's how I want it to be," Rose said, trying to make it sound like that's final.

" No you do not. You do not want that to be, but you fear for them. You are not willing to see them-"

" Yes, yes, you got the point. And now that you know my reason, off the damn subject."

" You know that I am here, no matter what. I know what you are feeling all the time, as you know mine."

" Because we're linked by spirit, I know the speech..."

" And another known speech you have heard from yesterday. As that voice said, the others does have a right to know why you won't accept their trust and friendship."

" Shut-up..."

" I and your animal companions have been good friends by not telling people your past because of your wish. But it was only because you said that you will be the one to tell. And now that we are working with others as a team, they should also have your trust."

" No dammit, shut-up, I will not hear another word of this subject!" Rose said a little more loudly as she seemed to remove something and thrown it. There was a dull 'THUNK' and rattling as it turned out that it was the necklace/pendant around her neck she had thrown. Rine has disappeared as soon as Rose thrown the pendant thing. With that done, she went out of the room entirely by through the double doors, not sounds from her footsteps. After a few minutes, Kari was the one to sit up from her position and walked over to the necklace. Rika, Jeri, Misty, Cody, and Ken followed her after they realized that they're weren't alone on the overheared conversation.

" Man, she's really tempermental at times," Rika said as Kari picked up the pendant. It was after a few seconds that Rine appeared from it again, though a bit more transparent.

" I will take it that you were all awake when you heard the conversation," she said a bit faintly. " Did we wake you up?"

" No, we've been awake the whole time," Jeri said. " Why did Rose treat you that way?"

" Oh, it will not be the first time she has just throw the pendant off when I am right about something," Rine said with a bit of a laugh. " And she's not tempermental, Rika, just upset."

" So, what was that about her poisoned by that guy's 'Shadow daggers'?" Ken asked.

" She tried to keep the fact that she tired easily today and her breathing is shallow to herself, though I know that Trila and others noticed."

" I've seen that she was breathing abnormally, but I thought I was imagining it," Kari said.

" I thought I would tell you, since Rose will not bend to be informative. Rose is possibly poisoned, though Rose and I are still not sure. So tomorrow, please take it easy on the traveling. Even if you all have to delibratly slow down. Tell the others, if you wish for them to know too."

" We will when we get the chance," Cody said.

" Why can't she just drink one of the antidotes we carry? It's for curing poison," Misty suggested.

" I'd doubt she take it. You are going to have to either force her to drink it, or somehow 'slip' some of it into her drinking water... I must go. With the link temperarily broken, I grow weaker when I talk without Rose wearing the pendant. Goodnight," Rine said as she disappeared. They all looked at each other...

And grinned.

* * *

With Celestramon...

" So what you say, Celestramon, is that it was one of the Chaos Warriors?" Majesticmon said. Majesticmon looks of a great white dragon. Controller of Lightening and Light, he was appointed as the head of the Life Consel. His three pairs of giant, leather wings has a sort of radiance everytime he opens them. The two horns upon his head curved back towards his back, long enough to be perhaps 4 regular swords end-by-end. His fangs and long claws are a definite threat at close range, while you also have to watch for his three long tails that has spikes along the top and end. His silver eyes are of wisedom, but still sharp and agile of spotting anything from the skies. His Lightening From Above is powerful, for it can incinerate many enemies at once, and his Radiance attack is of the element Light, which can both blind the enemies and heal some wounds of fallen comrades. Right now, he was laying down, so that his wings could be spreaded.

" That, or of Ragnorokmon," Celestramon said. " The power has to be tremendous for me to sense it from far off."

" Then the encounter will be sooner than we thought," Xansformon # Zan-s-for-mon# said. He was like a giant gold eagle. His talons are sharp and big, and his wings are like steel: able to cut through rock and metal when attacking with his Wing Stroke attack. Another attack is the Weather Force, combining Lightening, Wind, and Water together into one and hurling it at the attackers. He controls the Wind and Sky. Meaning that he can control most of the weather. He also bears three horns on his head, like a triceratops - one in the middle and front, the other two behind and apart. They were not at all long like Majesticmon's. They were about a sword length.

" Yes, it does. That is why we must be fully prepared to attack and defend the fellow Digimon and Pokemon," Mewtwo said. It was many years ago when he have accedentially transported himself to this world. There was a rip in the dimension, for how else could he arrive to this world... He had came to this world though, because of the Chaos Warriors, who were after him. Or to be more precise, his Telepathic and Shadow powers. He had become part of the Life Consel when he had defended the area around them from the Chaos Warriors, who attacked them for their powers. Been thawrted of that plan, they had given up.

" Celestramon, with your Sight, can you tell us when this event will come?" Arihamon asked. She was another humaniod Digimon like Celestramon most of the time. She has a pair of white angel-like wings AND another pair of wings that are dragon-like, but are as white as the feather wings. Her long pinkish hair reaches her mid-back, wears a kimono-like robe that is made of both feathers and leather which was from the shedded skin of the Great Dragons of Old and feathers left behind by the Angels of the Heavens, wears white armor that is a tough as diamonds on her upper body, her shoulders, and some of her legs. She wears nothing upon her feet, for she walks on the ground barefoot. She also wears a white helmet that bears the sign of Kindness. Her powers are of Ice and Snow. What it meant by 'Most of the time', it means that she can turn into her Artic Fox form, another power. Pure white fur, swiftness, agile on ice and snow, and controls the Ice and Snow, she is the ruler of Winter. She carries a bow that is stronger than any wood, made from the Everlasting Tree from the Garden of Everlife. Her bows were of ice that forms as soon as she pulls back the string.

" I can try Arihamon, though I have doubts that it can be done."

" You will never know, until you try," Raquanza said. It wasn't only Mewtwo that appeared in this world. Raquanza, Mew, Latios, Latias, Suicune, Raikou, Entei, Lugia, Ho-oh, Celebi, Regirock, Regiice, Registeel, Groudon, Kyogre, Jirachi, AND Deoxys were there as well, but it was Laxirin that brought them here, in hopes that the Chaos Warriors won't find them there. So yeah... it was a good thing that where the Life Consel gathers as was enormous to fit them ALL comfortably. Here in this world, Pokemon CAN talk, but they have to discover that to know that they can talk in human language.

Celestramon nodded as he closed his eyes. He concetrated on what will come and recieved a shock. What he seen was the Four Chaos Warriors in creature forms, leading what seemed to be dark red with black wings. The thing looked like a cross of a giant phoenix and a ship! He was covered with the dark red armor on his body, arms, and legs, making it LOOK like he couldn't move an inch. Yet he moves as though it was his skin. Giant, black wings of a phoenix on his back supports him in the air, flames coming off of them as he flew over the land. His head, tail, and all the other feathers were black, his beak flaming orange. And even though he has the body of the phoenix, he also has arms of what looks like human, producing from his chest, holding a giant red sword, which was glowing black.

* * *

# think Garudomon, Biyomon's ultimate form, but not that at the same time...#

* * *

" Ragnorokmon, do as you please," the leader, Cosmos, the Black Phoenix demon, said as he pointed to a small village, the others, the Black Cheetah, the Black Dragon, and the Black Lion stopping behind Ragnorokmon. Ragnorokmon was glowing deep red when he suddenly yell out- 

" Flames of Death! # opposite of 'Flames of Rebirth'# " Black flames washed over the village, destroying it to oblivion in more than a few seconds! He then turned to the next village, which were beginning to be abandoned by all the Digimon and Pokemon residents. " Armagadon!" Ragnorokmon said as he glowed red this time. The attack came from his mouth, flames of a million volcanoes spewing out, washing over the village, destroying it and the land surrounding it.

" Celestramon! Celestramon, come back to the present," Celestramon heard as he snapped his eyes open. " What have you seen that makes you shakes with rage?" Majesticmon said. Celestramon only then noticed how much he was shaking, not by fear, but from anger.

" Destruction, if we do not do something about their approach. Countless lives were destroyed in a matter of seconds, for amusement... Ragnorokmon, the Phoenix of Death... His Flames of Death and Armagadon attacks are powerful..." he said as he calms himself as best he could. So, now the Life Consel knows of some of Ragnorokmon's powers, and the name that Celestramon gave him. The Phoenix of Death... Now the real question was... can the Digidestined and Pokemon trainers defeat this powerful and destructive mix of Digimon and Pokemon...?

Majesticmon took a deep breath. " It seems that this is a very serious matter to take underhand than we thought. Celestramon, when will Ragnorokmon be ready to begin to move?"

" It will take place in two months..." Celestramon said with regret. Xansformon gave a screech.

" Two months! How can the children be ready for this task in two months?" he said loudly.

" They have defeated the other dangers in their own worlds and the Digital Worlds. We will just have to help them as much as possible," Arihamon said.

" Yes. And we must have the Guardian of Life help them fully. She still didn't open up to the team she is now part of, meaning that she will only help half-heartily..." Celestramon said.

" If that is what we will have to do, then so be it... Celestramo, you see to that," Majesticmon said. " And another matter to consider Celestramon... what about your adviser, Cuemon? She is to join the Life Consel when she is comes of age, for she is destined to be part of this Consel."

" It shall have to be after she gains enough knowledge and experience for when she joins... But it shall be soon, when that time when the Life Consel is complete, with all the Elements united. That is all to know as of now."

* * *

Celestramon, the controller of Sight, Knowledge, and Earth. 

Majesticmon, the controller of Lightening and Light.

Xansformon, the controller of Wind and Sky.

Arihamon, the controller of Snow and Ice.

Mewtwo, the controller of Psycic and Shadow.

Raquanza, the controller of Anger and Strength.

Mew, the controller of Kindness and Care.

Latios, the controller of Power and Acceptance.

Latias, the controller of Love and Friendship.

Suicune, the contoller of Purity and Senserity.

Raikou, the controller of Storms and Swiftness.

Entei, the controller of Volcanoes and Protection.

Lugia, the controller of Currents and Peace.

Ho-oh, the controller of Hope and Courage.

Celebi, the controller of Plants and Time.

Regirock, the controller of Rock and Offense.

Regiice, the controller of Blizzards and Determination.

Registeel, the controller of Metal and Defense.

Groudon, the controller of Lava and Hell.

Kyogre, the controller of Oceans and Heaven.

Jirachi, the controller of Happiness and Wishes.

Deoxys, the controller of Sorrow and Changes.

And now Cuemon, the controller of Water and Fire, the last of the Elements.

# :screams in truimph: I've DONE IT! Completed the list!#

* * *

" Alright. I declare this meeting complete and closed," Majesticmon said as he stands up. We walked to the middle of the carven and took flight into the sky, going to his castle. Everyone left, including Celestramon, who went back to the castle by his teleportation. Cuemon greeted him as soon as the portal disappeared. 

" How did the meeting go sir? Well, I hope?" she said.

" It did, Cuemon. I trust that everyone is still well and perhaps asleep?"

" Well, all but the Guardian, Rose. She seemed rather ill and angry when she passed this chamber. Is something the matter with her?"

" What, ill? What did you mean by that?"

" As though she was poisoned. Or maybe so angry that she keeps stumbling."

" Hm... where is she right now?"

" She had managed to get to the garden of the castle, sir."

" Thank you. You may go to bed, if you wish. Goodnight Cuemon," Celestramon said as walked over to his throne and sat down. Cuemon bows as she heads for her own chamber. Celestramon waited until she had left, then prepared to contact Rose by the communication that he had used yesterday to talk to her and Rine. He was the one known as ' The Unknown Voice'.


	7. Ch 9: Finding the Others

**I am not going to be doing well for perhaps weeks to months... You know Phoenix, Rose's cockitiel companion? ... well, the real bird, which inspired me to create Phoenix, who's name was Pidgey, died on 2-9-2006... (starts crying all over again) It's like Misty, who is Melody in these stories, dying all over again from two years ago... around Thanksgiving of 2004... (continues crying)

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER**

Again, do not own Digimon nor Pokemon EXCEPT for the ones I have made up. Example, Celestramon, Majesticmon, the new Digimon for the Pokemon trainers, ect. Also own Rose, her animal companions, Laxirin, and the Four Chaos Warriors.

* * *

The Collisions of the Poke/Digi Worlds

**Chapter 9**

Rose sat out on one of the garden's stones, looking at the complete darkness of the forest. Her nostrols were still slightly flared from the talk with Rine earlier, though she was beginning to calm down. And now feeling a little guilty and empty. She and Rine were linked together in that pendant, which she had recieved seven years ago, nearly on that day of change... Rose sighs as she shakes her head.

' I'll apoligize to Rine tomorrow...' she thought to herself as she shifted her wings. What she really wanted to do right now was flying, but found out pretty quickly that her wings were still weak...

' Somehow... Rine was right, I must have some sort of poison in my system... Grrrreeeeeaaaaaat... Thanks alot Malshano...' She shakes her head to absolutly no one, which nearly thrown her OFF the rock.

_**" You better be a little more careful there."**_

" Great, something to complete my day - the invisible voice has returned. Yo, hey, what's up, goodbye," Rose said all in one breath, turning her face red from effort.

_**" Apparently, Cuemon was right that you were poisoned."**_

" Who the hell is Cuemon, and why the smurf do you even care?"

_**" For the fact that One) you're needed to defeat the threat, and Two) I just care for everyone."**_

" Good for you, have a cookie..." Rose said as she sighs again. " Why'd you pick tonight to come and talk to me...? I'm pissed, I'm wanting to murder someone in mind, and I don't feel at all better than the day before yesterday."

_**" After the attack of the Black Lion, you mean."**_

" Yeah, him... Why are you bothering me? And will you reveal yourself of who you are?"

_**" You have met me earlier today."**_

" ... Calasticmon! Gawddamn it! Now I'm more pissed..."

_**" For one who was said to save us all, you sure do cuss alot. But, you really should get your wounds checked. You have indeed been posioned."**_

" How the... You know what, you may be a great and mighty Digimon that has been protecting all, but you cannot tell me what to do. Even if I'm poisoned, it doesn't matter one bit to the rest of you people." Rose buries her face into her hands, now going to try and ignore Calasticmon. She had it up to her eyeballs with everyone trying to make her care about the little things, like wounds...

_**" White Cheetah, why are you like this to all who cares? I may not know of your past or life you lead now, but you should know that you're not the only one with problems."**_

" I know that, but it's my choice to not bother with anything that happens, I go with whatever I feel like and what Laxirin says..."

_**" You are indeed a stubborn one. But you'll eventually open up to us."**_

" Ha, you wish..."

_**" ... sunrise will be here soon. You should perhaps begin getting ready for the depart to the Garden of Everlife. As soon as the sun reaches the the top of the tree lines, that's when we go."**_

" Fine, whatever..." Rose said as she waves one hand in the air, though she knew that he wouldn't be able to see it. His voice disappeared for the rest of the night.

* * *

Everyone was already up and packed as the Tsunimon and other various Digimon brought in breakfast for them as Rose walks into the room again.

" Well, nice to have you back Rose," Brock said as he throws her bag at her. Rose caught it with little effort as Kari went over to Rose, holding the pendant in her hands.

" We found this on the floor," she said as she gives it to Rose., who slipped it over her head.

" Thanks," Rose said as she tries contacting Rine. _I want to apoligize to you about last night, Rine. Forgive? _

Of course, Rine said cheerfully.

" Celestramon said to meet him in the chamber you met him yesterday," one Tsunimon said to them as he left the room. " Good luck!"

" Great to hear that," Ken said as he eats his fruity breakfast. Apparently, Celestramon doesn't eat meat, so no bacon for anyone. " At least we'll be able to get out of here and trying to find the others."

" Yup. So, eat up everyone!" Yollei said as she dug into her food. Everyone followed her example. Rose dug through her bag for the bottle of water she carries around and drank some of it. To her, she found it unusually flavored with grape... She didn't notice that Kari and them were watching her. Rose decided to ignore the flavor and drank another mouthful before putting the cap back on and putting it back into her bag. Misty had a look of truimph on her face before turning back to her food. Rose pulls out her CD players, put in the System of the Down and listens to 'Sad Liberty'.

" No fair Rose!" Dranzer said when he looked at Rose's headphones on her head. " I was going to listen to SOAD!"

" Your loss."

" Bah-Ram-Ewe!"

" Uh, SOAD?" Izzy said.

" System of a Down, one of our favorite band groups," Melody said cheerfully." Along-side with Drowning Pool, Korn, Mudvayne, Puddle of Mudd, Gorillaz, Disturbed, Nine Inch Nails, ect."

" I have heard of them, living in New York," Willis said. " Never listened to them, but people talks about some of those groups."

" Not surprising," Phoenix said. " Lot's of people finds the names weird. But we love the music!"

" But anyway, we should finish up with breakfast and head over to Celestramon," Ken said as he continues eating.

Everyone finally finished and heads for where Celestramon is currently at, who greeted them as they entered the room.

" Had a good rest, everyone?" he asked, even though he knows that Rose didn't even bother sleeping. " I hope so, because you will have to travel by yourselves when I get you to the enterance of the Garden of Everlife."

" What's to be expected though, when we start searching?" James said.

" Just many insect Digimon that will attack you," Celestramon said. James laughs nervously to himself. " Remember: Ragnorokmon, the Chaos Warriors, and the evil Digimon will be after your heels as soon as they find out where you are. There may be others after you too, though I do not know of anyone else." He walks to everyone, who all form a sort of circle around him, since he literally walked through the large group. " Everyone be prepared now," he said before glowing green, which engulfed all of them like flames. They all gained a feeling of lightness as they disappeared from the room.

Cuemon watches from her corner again. She sighs as she was now left in charge again.

" Well, looks like another fruitless day," she said, though she didn't want anything happening. So, she was hoping that nothing _will_ happen. But... it seems that it was not to be...

" Hm... looks like we have a lone figure here," a voice said out of nowhere. Cuemon shot up from her chair and grabbed her staff. " Seems that I got your full attention."

" Who are you! Show yourslf!" Cuemon said powerfully. _' I was trained for this! Celestramon trained me since I hatched, after all!'_

" A lot of courage from one much young," the voice said as a figure appeared in the middle of the room. It took the form of a Gryphonmon, though is was all black, with red eyes. His feathered wings was actually blood red with black stripes, and his body was black with red stripes. The beak was flaming orange and razorsharp, his talons the same way.Cuemon swallowed before deciding to talk again.

" You have no business here, intruder! This is Celestramon's territory and rule, whereabouts that you should not even to step a talon in! Get out now and begone with you!" she said as bravely she could.

" Heh he he. I expected that you will act as tough as you can. Master Cosmos predicted this."

" Cosmos? W-why is he even mentioning me to you?"

" Aha, a little stuttering there. He wishes to have your presence. Now."

" I will not allow the likes of you to take me to that, that demon."

Gryphonmon starts laughing. " He is, in fact, the Black Phoenix demon, little kitty. And he didn't _ask_ that you are to go to him. Rather, you are having to be dragged there." And then a black net came out of nowhere, covering Cuemon and entangling her in it. She struggles a bit, then uses one of her attacks.

" Flaming Paw!" she yelled as she strikes at the net. It bursted in flames, then quickly became ashes. Cuemon quickly jumped and landed on the highest beam, staring down at Gryphonmon. " I have warned you! Now I shall take care of you by driving you out of His Majesty's castle! Water of Eve!" she yelled out as a gush of water appeared out of nowhere, shooting past her to Gryphonmon, which scored a direct blow in the chest. He shakes the water off after the temporary daze.

" Good attack, little cat, good attack! But let's see if you can handle this. Striking Talon!" He launched from where he stood, hitting Cuemon in the stomach with his talons, which has grown dagger-sharp and flames of black surrounding them. Cuemon gave a involunteery cry as she fell off the beam, landing with a dull thud on the ground. She managed to get back up and faced Gryphonmon, though she didn't see him moving, hitting her on the back of her neck. She saw only stars and blackness that swallowed her as she slumped to the floor. Gryphonmon picks her up by the robes, with his beak. Making sure to grab the staff with his tail, he then disappeared the same way he came.

All the while, Latias have watched the entire battle from above. She was lucky that Gryphonmon didn't notice her.

" I must tell everyone," she told herself as she sped off to the gathering place. She hopes that Majesticmon and them were there...

Celestramon was now standing before everyone, while they were getting the use of ground again.

" Be careful everyone, and find the others. That is all I ask from you. Good luck, and may all of Life be with you."

" Thanks for the ride!" Davis said as Celestramon teleported again. " Well, what now, guys?"

" We start walking," Rose said as she turns around to look at the obvious enterance of the place. Flowers and vines covers an entire archway, which is the only thing that shows enterance. All around the garden, was trees. And trees. And even more trees, all more than 50 feet high and 20 feet wide. Each.

" Definitly the place," Matt said as they started walking. As they passed the arch, they felt a sort of barriar, which allowed them to enter.

" That felt weird..." Henry said as he looks back at the arch. It was still there, but now it was surrounded by a electrifying blue barriar.

" This sure is inviting," Takato commented as he looks at the forest of flowers, colorful trees, and vines that crawls up them. " Everything here seems beautiful."

" Seems. The key word here," Rose said. " Everyone, just be on your toes."

" Don't worry Rose, we will," Susie said as she bounded over to her and clung to her arm. Rose didn't complain, nor even seemed upset. She still doesn't mind Susie taken the liking to her. But what surprised her was when Ai and Mako did the same, both grabbing her right arm. Kari was just enjoying this sight.

They started walking into the inviting jungle. The flowers gave aromas of nectur and sweet-smellings. Small brooks were heard throughout the 'peaceful' jungle. Everyone was in awe of the beauty of the flowers, the height of the trees, the different colors of the trees like dark red, bright green, ect., and at how large the flowers are. Susie and Ai would sometimes stop and pick a flower they happened to like. Susie gave a oddly purple rose to Rose.

" Like?"

" Uh... I like it," Rose said as she took the flower. _' Don't see one of these nowadays...'_ Rose actually felt a whole lot better, walking with little difficulty in breathing, and pain isn't shooting through her body. It was only then did she began to suspect about that flavored water...

" Did you hear that?" Agumon asked everyone as he stopped. Everyone looks in his direction, and heared a very faint explosion.

" We sure did," Tai said. " Think that they're over there?"

" As I always said, there's only one way to find out," Takato said as they began running in that direction. Rose stayed in the back with Susie, Ai, and Mako, since they weren't the fastest out of the bunch.

They finally reached a clearing that had seemed to have been slightly cleared. But it was plainly seen that the area was burned, and just recently. All the plants were moving on their own!

" This must be one reason why this is called the Garden of Everlife," Rose commented as she examines a tree with a severe burn. Flowers began to cover it, with thick yellow stuff coming out of them. As soon as the substance touched the bark, the burn quickly faded away, leaving a very faint outline in the dark blue bark.

" Remarkable," Izzy said after the flowers began moving away.

" There's no time to stop and look at trees guys!" Henry's Terriermon said, directing everyone's attention to another louder explosion. " There's a battle going on over there!"

" Then we may have some fun after all," Ash said as Pikachu jumps onto his shoulders. " Let's go!"

" Right behind you!" some said as they ran faster. Even the Pokemon trainer's Digimon decided that they needed to be bigger.

" Imicmon, DestiDigivolve to... Misticmon!" Misty's said. When the light subsided, what took place of the small seel Digimon was a dragon-like, bluish white Digimon. With two horns on her forhead, symbols of Love, Ice, and Water on her face like Ash's Lectilmon, one longer, graceful tail with no spikes, and two pairs of wings, smaller than Lectilmon's one pair but looks much more powerful than it seems. There were no ears on her, like Lectilmon's cat-like ears.

" Retimon, DestiDigivolve to... Braskmon!" Brock's said as it changed too. In place was a more bird/lion like Digimon, fur and feathers of darker grey-brown, lion tail much longer and more brownish, and the beak was a bit more sharper, though it doesn't mean that it's more dangerous. His talons were still slightly dull at the tips, though it can cause damage if proper speed and strength was used. About the size of Lectilmon and Misticmon. Same with him, got the symbols of Friendship, Responsibility, and Earth. No horns.

" Bibimon, DestiDigivolve to... Trinimon!" May's said. In place with this one was a somewhat version of Biyomon, but the feathers were white with blacks stripes, her beak just slightly sharper than her In-Training form one, wings that were slightly longer than her body, feathers coming up and over her neck from her head, like a cockitiel, and slightly longer tail feathers than Biyomon. Her eyes were clear blue. And she has the symbols of Light and another symbol that also means Light, just a different meaning. Her beak was still the same color though - light orange.

" Doitmon, DestiDigivolve to... Xtrilmon (X-tre-tl-mon)!" Max's Digimon said. In place was a chibi version of a sphinx, his fur bit more black with white stripes along it. His paws were more of a cat, while his head was more of a small boy features. The tail was longer than other form, with lion likeness with it and his body. On his face, Hope and Shadow.

" Aitilmon, DestiDigivolve to... Sekialmon (Se-kyle-mon)!" Went Jesse's Digimon. The body of the snake was much longer, though thinner and more shiny on the scales. She was still green-purplish, though the spikes on the tail spreaded up the body, midway now. On her face was Senserity, Plant, and Poison.

" Nelismon, DestiDigivolve to... Okaismon!" James's Digimon said lastly. His tail became more snake-like than last form, with the body more goat-like and the head more of a cat. Though the feet were paws, and all the fur were tan-brown, with the tail bright green. Mostly to say, a chibi form of a chimera.

" Wow, they are much bigger," Misty said as she ran next with Misticmon.

" Don't go off with ideas, keep running!" Rose said from the back. She was now carrying Mako, since he tripped over a rock.

Reaching the clearing of the battle, they were in shock as many Digimon fought a giant insect Digimon called Kwagamon.

" Whoa, talk about cliche," Izzy said. The very first encounter for them was, in fact, Kwagamon.

" Agunimon! Go for the head!" one of the other Digimon, Lobomon, yelled to the firey Digimon with flaming hair.

" Well, it's hard to get to it with those giant scissors on his face!" Agunimon yelled at him as he lands on the ground and jumps again. " Pyro Darts!" Series of flaming disks came out of his wrists, him shooting it with his hands at the insect. " Go for it, Kumamon!"

" Blizzard Blaster!" the small, snowy bear Digimon yelled as he pulled out a bazooka-like thing and began barraging it with snowballs.

" Ugh! This is not doing any good!" Lowemon yelled at his Light brother. " Shouldn't we use our Beast Forms!"

" We could, but would this Digimon let us have the time?" Lobomon shouted back.

" Then you can use a hand!" Rose yelled out to them as she suddenly launch at the Digimon, grabbing hold of the pincers and locking them in place.

" Whoa! Where'd you come from!" Kazemon said when Rose suddenly appeared. " Wait, you're a human, and yet you can do that!"

" We'll explain later!" Brock yelled out to Kazemon as they all stepped out of the forest of flowers and vines.

" You aren't enemies, right?" Agunimon said to them as he lands in front of them.

" No, we've been sent here to look for you guys," Melody said. He looks down at her, then the others.

" Alright, then help us get rid of this overgrown parisite," Agunimon said as he launches at Kwagamon again.

" Let's go guys!" Ash said as Pikachu leaps off his shoulder, followed by all the Pokemon and Digimon. " Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt, Treeko, use Pound, Torkoal, use Fire Blast, and Taillow, use Agility!"

" Right!" they yelled out in their Pokemon language, though Ash could have sworn he heard Pikachu actually say it in English.

" Everyone, give it your best shot!" all the other Pokemon trainers said to their Pokemon, who used the best and strongest attacks they have.

" And go Digimon!" Davis said as Veemon and others uses their own attacks.

" V-Headbutt!"

" Feather Strike!"

" Pepper Breath!"

" Pyro Blaster!"

" Terrier Tornado!"

" Diamond Storm!"

" Pyro Twister!"

" Boom Bubble!"

" Blue Blaster!"

" Howling Laser!"

" Tempest Twist!"

After a few minutes of everyone attacking, the insect Digimon finally went down for the count. Agunimon went up to it and held his Digivice in front of him.

" Fractal code, Digitize!" he said as he swipes it on the code that suddenly appeared. A Digiegg appeared as it floated up and towards somewhere else. The code went into the Digivice.

" What did you just do?" Sora said, shocked at what just happened.

" Ah, don't worry, the egg is going back to the Primary Village," Bokomon, the very small Digimon said as he stepped from behind the trees, dragging Neemon with him. " And that was very impressive teamwork!"

" That's what Digidestined do!" Davis said. Bokomon stares at him, then looks down, sighing.

" Oh great... we have another Takuya..." he said loudly as all the Digimon like Agunimon and Lobomon suddenly shifted to their own forms... of humans!


	8. Ch 10: Lesson to Learn of Rose

**DISCLAIMER**

I'm practically sure that you know these disclaimers by heart, so I shall just go on to the chapter. Oh, and Pete the Rock, there is a reason why Rose is even in here. So you know. XD I'm not giving it out, so don't even try, people! Mwahahahahaha!

* * *

The Collisions of the Poke/Digi Worlds

**Chapter 10**

" Spirit Digivolution, huh?" Izzy said as Takuya and them was explaining how they were able to turn into Digimon. It was now dark, and they have built a fire in a clearing, being careful of the plants. Rose was on one of the high branches above the group.

" Yeah, these Digimon spirits are the Legendary Spirits, which some are very much like the Digimon right here," Bokomon said as he indicated Agumon and others. " Takuya's Beast Spirit, for instance, is called BurningGreymon, and is very much like a combination of Greymon and Metalgreymon."

" And they Digivolve just like Digimon. The closet thing we can come up to that is when we fuse with our Digimon, called Biomerge Digivolution," Henry said.

" Biomerge?" Tai asked. " Human and Digimon? I thought only Digimon can do that! Veemon and Wormmon, Hawkmon and Gatomon, Agumon and Gabumon, and Armodillomon and Patamon."

" Boy, there's more to the Digital World than you think!" Bokomon said. " Almost anything is possible to do, at least for all the Digidestined! Digimon and humans seperate can't really accomplish anything, but together, they make the impossible possible."

" Yeah, but where does she fit into all of this?" Rika said quietly, pointing up at Rose, who was just staring off at the night sky. " She doesn't have a Digimon, nor any Pokemon as these guys have."

" Yes, that's what I want to know. You said that she isn't even human, but isn't a Digimon?"

" As we have said a million times to you guys," Melody said, clearly annoyed. " she's the White Cheetah demon, the only one of her kind. What she has to do with this entire mission, it's to fight off the Four Chaos Warriors so that you guys can take care of Ragnorokmon. Duh!"

" What's the Four Chaos Warriors?" Takuya asked, confused with what they were talking about. Kate took over the job of telling the new addition of the group as Koji and others listened in. Brock was busy making dinner with the help of Biyomon and Sora.

" That doesn't make much sense, but we're with ya," Koji said as Kate finished off the quick review. " And now the Celestral Digimon have decided to take action on this new threat and sent you all to find us. You know when this Ragnorokmon shows himself?"

" No, we don't. Celestramon is probably the only one who does know, since he can see into the future and know where all are at. And even Laxirin, which we met him much earlier on. He's the Keeper of Life, as Rose said earlier. It's still way too confusing..." Ash said.

" Pika... (Yup...)"

" So the yellow mouse-like thing is a... Pokemon?" Bokomon said as he turns to Pikachu.

" Yeah, this is Pikachu. And there's Treeko over there, Torkoal, and Taillow. And the others goes to the other Trainers, my friends."

" Beautifly, Skitty, and Torchic."

" Mudkip, Lotad, Pinecone, and Geodude."

" Gyrodos, Starmie, Golduck, Corsola, Lanturn, and Kingdra."

" Seviper and Dustox... and Wobbuffet."

" Cacnea."

" And Me-eowth!"

" And there's way more than these guys... wasn't it a little more than 300 hundred different kinds found now?" Ash asked Brock.

" That's about right."

" Wow, that's alot. Digimon is probably the same, though we never tried to count the many species," Izzy said.

" With wild Pokemon running around at our world, you have to carry many things to cure stuff like poison, paralize, freeze, burn, and wounds that your Pokemon can get," Misty said.

" That's good for you guys, I guess. We'd have to find a Digimon that can cure whatever it is with herbs or its special ability," Yollei said. " But it was lucky that you had that Antidote for earlier."

" I knew it!" they all heard Rose yell out as they looked up, surprised. She was glaring hard at them. " There was something weird about my supply of water, and it was because of you guys slipping the Antidote into it. Stop interfering with how I take care of myself, and stop talking about me like I am not even here! I can hear every word you are saying!" she said in anger as she takes off, going from branch-to-branch.

" Uh-oh... looks like whatever trust we gained was lost..." Kari said as she looks gloomy. She had hoped that Rose wouldn't act like that, but be grateful that they did that.

" Why does she do that though! We have been kind, we've been patiant, we don't bother her too much, so what's her problem! Whatever her past is can't be that bad!" Rika said, annoyed and angry how Rose just shoves their care and trust aside like the silky strands of a spiderweb. Melody and them were looking elsewhere, not looking at the humans, Digimon, and Pokemon.

" I doubt that even if we demand what's her problem, she won't answer. She stands too much like a concrete wall... And we won't be able to find her tonight, since she knows her way throughout the dark more than us, apparently. So, I suggest we go to eat, then go to sleep and hope to find her back here tomorrow," Ken said. All agreed with him and settled around the fire, eating the meal Brock, Sora, and Biyomon made (which was hotdogs and riceballs). They soon began talking again, about what to do tomorrow after finding Rose, if she doesn't come back. Kate was talking with the others quietly, though nobody finds that weird because they do that often. Perhaps that's why they never noticed that Susie, Tommy, Ai, and Mako slipped off without their Digimon, deciding to look for Rose.

------

_" Rose, will you please stop!"_ Rine said, hoping Rose would listen. Rose barely even heared her, because her mind was still in its own thoughts. She still couldn't believe that they did that without her permission! They should have asked if she wanted one, and if she didn't get better throughout that day, she'd say yes! Rose nearly slipped off one branch, but caught herself and continued jumping until Rine's pestering finally got to her.

" I'm stopping, I'm stopping..." Rose said as she jumps to the ground. She looks back to make sure that she was far enough to where they couldn't find her so easily.

_" Great, now you opened one of your wounds... look."_

" It's only bleeding a little, it's nothing!" Rose said as she looks at her side, which wasn't a little bleeding. The spot was already beginning to spread slowly. " Don't be like them, please!"

_" You honestly that angry about them doing what they thought they needed to do?"_ Rine asked._ " Yes, it was underhanded and they did it without your permission. But now you're not feeling like you're going to pass out every few seconds. What would have happened if they didn't do that to neutrilize Malshano's poison, which could just continue getting worse?"_

" ... yes, I guess that I am glad the poison is gone..." Rose finally admitted. " But it was still stupid to do that, I probably would have said yes if they asked..."

_" From how you're always refusing their help, they thought that you'd say no to that, too. That's one price for not accepting help. So, all in all, it was also your fault."_

" Please stop being right all the time..." Rose said gloomily as she sat down against the base of one tree. " You're going to make sure that I feel guilty for this, aren't you?"

_" I do not have to, you can do that yourself."_

" You're impossible at times..." Rose then smiles slightly. " But that's what makes you, well, you. You're practically my conscious, even if I do ignore you."

_" Well, I guess it'll be like that for longer yet."_ Rose doesn't even question what that meant as she tends to the now open wound that someone from the night of Malshano's attack mended for her. She might as well wrap it up so that everyone wouldn't be bothering her about it.

------

" OMPH!" Cuemon yelled out when Gryphonmon dropped her to the floor, causing her to wake up. She picks herself up from the floor with as much dignity as she could find, standing up straight with her staff in hand. She turns to glare at Gryphonmon, but he had already disappeared into the shadows.

" Welcome, controller of Fire and Water," Cuemon heared with such malince and cold that it sent slight shudders down her spine. She turns to the voice, which was Cosmos standing near the back of the wall, smirking at her. He looks entirely of human, but his pitch-black with dark red streaks, phoenix-like wings, tail feathers that was also black with red streaks, and two horns sticking out of his forehead, both sharpened to the point where it can easily penetrate skin with little effort. His hair was black, reaching to the bottom of his ears and are spikey, sticking out everywhere. His skin was sickly white, as though he haven't seen the light of day since birth. But it's his eyes that draws you. They were void of any emotion except amusement, the white was black and the color is blood red, with silver pupils. They were cold, empty... Evil.

" Cosmos," Cuemon said, trying hard to not stutter. " Why did you order for me to be brought here! I demand that you release me from here!"

" The poor little kitty scared?" he answered with laughter. " Ah, don't worry, we plan on letting you go. After we get information we need."

" W-what information? I won't tell you a thing, no matter what I was put through!"

" Feeling brave for that, eh? Luckily for you, I have in need to do something else, so we will have to leave the fun part for later. How does having you stay here feel? I do hope that you'll be comfortable, since you will stay here for a week before I can return to play with you."

" You wish!" Cuemon yelled out as she sent her Water of Eve at him. But he disappeared before it could even reach him. Cuemon's ears drooped down as she stares around at her cell. There was bars on the windows and where the guards would bring food through. If they even do that. She walks over to look out. She was surprised to see many Digimon and Pokemon caught as well, most being crowded in one cell before the guards would move on to the next cell to fill that with captives. There was Machamp, Floramon, Jolteon, Elecmon, Poliwhirl, Pterilmon, Kangaskhan, and many, many more of them. They all look as though they went through the most toughest battles, many were skinny, and they all look... hopeless. Cuemon's ears lowered even more from this sight.

' We have got to get out of here... before we... we get killed from starvation or for amusement of watching us fight,' she thought as she wonders if Celestramon will somehow find them.

------

" Watch out!" Rose heard from a distance. She snapped to attention as she jumps up and looks in the direction.

" Move Susie! It's gonna get ya!"

" Susie!" Rose yelled as she started rushing to the voices. " Ai, Mako, Tommy!"

_" They're over there!"_

" Got it!" Rose said as she ran as fast as she could.

" Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Rose heard Tommy yell out as a flash of light was seen in sight distance. " Kumamon!"

" Youssssss have only asssssss defenssssse issss a incccce bear?" a voice said, sounded awfully like a snake.

" It's enough to take care of you! Ice Tundra!" Kumamon said as he turns into a icecicle and charged at the snake Digimon, which was Sunduramon **(Don't take my word that it's the name of that Diva Digimon. Been racking my brain for the name!)**, an ultimate Digimon. He moved out of the way like lightening and tries striking Kumamon while in the air. Rose able to get there just in time to watch Kumamon get knocked backwards, luckily that the ice he became couldn't get penatrated by the fangs but bounced off.

" Kumamon!" Rose yelled out as she ran up and hits Sundramon in the jaws, stopping him from going after Tommy.

" Rose!" Susie said as she looks up. Kumamon went back to his own form as he looks at Rose, who now has her wings, horn, and tail back out, trying to look threatful to the opposing Digimon.

" Wow..."

" Kumamon, wanna help me take care of this?" Rose asked as she kept her eyes on the Sundramon.

" You bet!"

" Well well well, looksss like I'm getting a free meal and a sssssnack," Sundramon said as he slithers around Rose and Kumamon, who jumped back up and joined Rose.

" Slide Evolution - Korikakumon!" Tommy said as he switched to his Beast form. He was much bigger than Rose, who was wanting to be impressed by this, but didn't have time.

" Yousss really think that yousss two can threaten me?" Sundramon laughed as he went around again before striking!

" Avalanche Axes!"

" Light Whip!" Rose and Korikakumon yelled at the same time as they threw their attacks - the many axes that blazes the mightest blizzard and the whip that can overcome even the pitch-blackest of the night and slice through almost anything. Only some of the attacks has hit, but Sundramon dodged many of them and stuck at them both with one of his own attacks.

" Sssspitting Acccid!"

" That's not going to work," Rose said as she drops down quickly and drew some weird symbol in the dirt, drew a quick line that reaches both her and Korikakumon and slammed his palm into the symbol. A barrier formed just in time to stop the acid attack from hitting.

" Thanks Rose!" Korikakumon said as he steps up to the plate. " Frozen Arrowheads!"

Sundramon swatted the arrows away, then turned to the Digimon-less kids. " Sssspitting Acccid!"

" AHHHH!" Susie and them yelled as they covered their heads. But nothing came to harm them. They peeked to see that Rose and Korikakumon had blocked them all off with their attacks. " Yeah! Kick that snake's butt!" they cheered as they went and hid behind the trees when Rose motioned them to go and get out of the way.

" Yousss sssshan't defeat me! Sssspitting-"

" Avalanche Axes!"

" Heavan's Strike!" Rose and Korikakumon both intrupted Sundramon as they sent the best attacks they could think of. With the axes and the beam of light, Sundramon was hit with full force and fell to the ground. The fracial code appeared around him, swirling around.

" Slide Evolution - Kumamon!" Kumamon appeared again and stood in front of the snake Digimon. " Time to be purified! Fracial code, Digitize!"

" It's good that you can do that," Rose said as she watches the egg fly up and towards the Primary Village. " It will be much better without them evil again."

" Susie! Tommy! Where are you!" they heard Takuya and them running to them.

" Over here!" Tommy yelled as he De-Digivolve, being himself again. Zoe, Henry, and Sora were the first to arrive where the battle had taken place.

" Thank goodness that you guys are alright!" Sora said as she hugs Ai. " What happened?"

" Sundramon attacked," Rose said as she keeps her distance from everyone. " Tommy and I took care of him."

" Yeah, we sure did!" Tommy said proudly. He is still continues to be as brave as he can be, since he doesn't want to be a coward again. If he turns scared, he'd be dubbed the little kid again, even if he did save the Digital World, he thinks to himself.

" What were you doing anyway, going alone without us!" Lopmon told Susie, who felt guilty now.

" Looking for Rose..."

" She instead found us," Mako said.

" It's a good thing you heard them then, Rose," T.K. said as he and the others turns to Rose. She turned away. " Still mad?"

" Duh. What do you think...?"

" We're sorry that we did that, but we just wanted you to not just suddenly fall over and croak," Davis said. Veemon rolls his eyes at Davis's lame attempt to joke.

Rose didn't say anything for awhile, then turns around, grinning slightly.

" I forgive, just don't do something like that again guys."

" Yay, you're not angry anymore!" Susie said as she runs over and hugs Rose, along with Ai as Mako and Tommy just started laughing. Henry is still astonished that his sister and the other smaller kids grew attached to someone like Rose. _What is it that made her such a kid magnet?' _he thought to himself.

" Nah, I wasn't that angry, just very annoyed. Rine smacked some sense into me anyway."

" Now that this is out of the way, can we PLEASE go to sleep now?" Neemon said as he tries to sleep while standing. He falls over, with everyone laughing. Tension is now gone. And it seems that Rose is a little bit more open to the others. Susie skipped ahead of Rose as everyone started back to their clearing, with all the flying Digimon and Pokemon marking the way.

" Let's finish off the food, then we'll hit the sack," Brock said as he finds his plate and started shoving the rest into his mouth, trying to get done.

" I don't think I could eat more anyway, so 'night," Sora said as she curls up on one of the large leaves they picked from the ground as covering on the ground. Many agreed with her and fell asleep. The only ones who were still awake after about an hour was Rose, Renamon, and Koji. Rose would have been on a branch, but she was stuck on the ground to the base of the tree she is sitting against - Susie, Mako, and Ai all somehow fell asleep on her.

" Seems that the kids love you," Koji said as he looks over. Rose shrugs as she continues staring in the fire. " You know why you're here anyway?"

" Laxirin just sends me wherever he feels like it. He's like that all the time since he first came to me seven years ago."

" So what were you doing before that?"

" ... I had a normal life as an American. That's what I miss at times."

" You're from America? Cool."

" Yup. You can sleep if ya want, I'll keep watch throughout the night."

" Can't sleep?" Renamon asked, jumping into the conversation.

" Actually... it's just that I don't **want** to sleep..." Rose said before she fell quiet, not answering any of Renamon or Koji's questions that concerns her life. But they did talk throughout the night before Koji did fall asleep from weariness and Renamon from needing sleep. Rose looks at Koji, then Renamon when she heard new additions of soft snoring, then at the nearly dead fire.

_' At least they were okay to hang around with, Koji and Renamon,'_ Rose though as she stares into the night.


	9. Ch 11: The Bogey Man?

**DISCLAIMER**

Never have and never WILL own Pokemon or Digimon expect for made-ups ones... I can only wish it in my wildest dreams. And thankies for supporting my stories, Pete the Rock, and others:)

* * *

The Collisions of the Poke/Digi Worlds

**Chapter 11**

" What do you MEAN Cuemon was kidnapped?" Majesticmon roared as Latias reported on her check-up on the castle of Calasticmon.

" Outragious!" Xansformon shouted. " How DARE they go into one of the sacred castles with their dark auras and KIDNAP one of the Life Consel's members!"

" Calm yourselves," Ahriamon said gently, her voice actually heard over the protesting voices of Pokemon and Digimon alike. " Majesticmon, we must devise a plan of getting Cuemon out of the grasp's of the Chaos Warriors and their followers grasps. But it would not be at all helpful to shout about it, Great Dragon."

" Yes, you are right," Majesticmon sighed heavily as he and everyone else settled down. He rearranges his wings as he lays back onto the ground that was higher than the others. He flicks his tail as he thought deeply of the situation. " We must do something to quickly get her out of the territory of Infinity Mountain before those evil beings could try and estract information they believe she holds."

" There is more bad news, members of the consel," Raikou said as he bounded into the carven of the Life Consel. " There is a war!"

" A war?" Celestramon said weakily. " Who are fighting?"

" It's mayhem out there..." Raikou said sadly as he paces upon the floor in the middle of his consel members. " Here in this world, it's Chaos Warriors against the Digidestined and the Life Consel. But in the other two worlds, it's Pokemon against Digimon! Digimon somehow managed to go to the world whereforth the Pokemon trainers came from, and Pokemon to the other world of Digimon. With no one to tell them they are allies, they've been attacking anyone that they don't know! And that's not all the news!"

" There's more?" Lugia said with hints of sorrow.

" I've found enslavement camps much far away from here, holding Pokemon and Digimon captive to do the most gruesome work!" His talking turned into whispers. " And I've finally found Moltros, Articuno, and Zapdos... the Chaos Warriors somehow brainwashed them... I didn't even reconized them, they so transformed by the forces of darkness..."

" With all my powers," Lugia roars, his eyes turning white with rage. " I will stop them from being put through more of their captive's schemes!"

" You mustn't go until we know what to do!" Regirock said as he stopped Lugia take off flying. Lugia was in near rage, but calmed himself before he did anything rash. Ho-oh shook her magnificint head as she stepped forward to speak.

" Once we somehow get Cuemon and the last three legendary Pokemon out of the Chaos Warriors hands, I can turn them back to themselves, if Cuemon has also been put under the spell," she said to all, though mostly to Lugia.

Majesticmon nodded in stipulation. " Ho-oh's right, so it's not a permanent transformation, Lugia. We will set them right."

" Of course, you are all correct," Lugia said as he backed down from his attempt to fly. " I will keep my rage in control."

" And now, what are we to do? And have the Digidestined found the others?" Celebi asked. She floated over the ground, trying to not look sad.

" They're fine, and they found each other," Calasticmon said as many of the other voiced that question as well. " I am more worried about Cuemon presently, since she indeed carries a secret that is meant for the day of a new beginning..."

" The secret... you mean-" Xansformon started.

" The Land of Eve, yes," Calasticmon said. " The land that has not been touched by any creature, human, Pokemon, nor Digimon for thousands of years. The land that only Cuemon can find."

The Consel were whispering and talking. The Land of Eve has been heard throughout the worlds of Pokemon and Digimon alike, and humans only heard of it out of the stories from the Bible. Now the situation of this has grown ever more dangerous. If Cosmos and his army were to find that land...

" We must make haste of rescueing our fellow commerade!" Jirachi squeaked as he opens his third eye.

" Action! We must rally our fellow Pokemon and Digimon together!" Groudon growled as he looks at everyone. He may be one of the biggest Pokemon, but he was still not large enough to fill uop the carven, likely for all, including Majesticmon and Kyogre.

" You mean actual war?" Kyogre said as she turns to Groudon. " But with how the Chaos Warriors are constantly gaining more and more soldiers, it would be a genocide if we sent an untrained army!"

" Kyogre's right!" Raquanza said. " We mustn't send them, but WE should lead the attack!"

" By ourselves?"

" It's better than sending others in our place. That's just sending them to their doom," Mewtwo said.

" What to do?"

" SILENCE!" Majesticmon bellowed over all voices. They quieted down and looked up at Majestimon. " I suggest, we leave the fighting to the Digidestined. We are, as we all know, to only help when we are needed by them. They know what to do. And if what Laxirin said was true, we must believe in them. But, we must rescue Cuemon, Moltris, Articuno, and Zapdos by another means. We have got to use, not force, but trickery."

" That's a much better plan," Kyogre said with relief. " Though wouldn't it be tough for those human kids and their partners? I can't help but worry..."

" Oh, they've been through more situations than one can count," Mewtwo said, with a small, worried smile. " If they could stop the Team Rocket in the Pokemon world from taking over the world, and many other attempts, we can rely on them."

" Exactly," Lugia said. The other Pokemon that have met Ash and his friends nodded.

" And if they have trouble, we'll be there!" Suicune said, all agreeing.

" Xansformon!" Majesticmon said.

" Yes, Great Dragon?" the gold eagle-like Digimon said as he stood up.

" You are the swiftest of all of us. Do you think...?"

" Yes, I certainly can rescue Cuemon by air," Xansformon said as he ruffled his feathers on his chest.

" I will go with him," Mew said.

" Then fly high, and do not disappoint us and her," Majesticmon said as the others were shouting encouragment to Xansformon and Mew, who took off into the sky. With his speed and Mew's telepathic powers, they soon disappeared from sight.

* * *

With the Digidestined...

" Riiiiise and shine!" Palmon shouted as she went around and shook everyone awake. Rose was watching with amusement as the others tried to escape the rampaging Digimon that was enjoying herself.

" Is it time for school, mommy?" Davis said/snored. Anyone that heared that snorted as they started getting up and clearing their stuff off the ground. Rose shook the little kids awake, who all suddenly seemed to gained energy; they were running around like they were on sugar high.

" Morning! Morning!" Susie giggled.

" Where's you get all that energy?" Tai said as he watches them, sorta jealous that they are still full of energy.

" From air!" Ai said as he tripped over Davis.

" It's the bogey-man!" Davis screamed as he scrambled up and over one of the logs, cowarding behind it.

" Ah, wittle baby Davis afwaid of the dark?" Tai teased as everyone doubled-over, laughing their heads off. Davis peeked over the log, and was very humiliated.

" I-I was just playing with the kids... yeah..." Davis mumbled as he went to work, trying to ignore everyone's laughter.

" Davis, you really need to work on your lies," Veemon said as he sweatdropped from his partner's reaction.

After the laughing and working, everyone was finally heading towards the exit of the giant forest.

" Um..." Takato said as he stays at many trails. " Anyone remember where we came from?"

" Honestly, I have no clue," J.P. said.

" You never had a clue," Zoe teased. " Why don't we just digivolve and find out from air?"

Rose suddenly disappeared and onto the branches of the largest tree near them.

" Or have Rose find out for us," Max said. Rose jumped branch to branch, reaching the very top in record time. She stayed there, trying to gain senses of where they DID come from.

" Rine, help me out here," Rose said after looking everywhere.

_' From the north side,'_ Rine said with a tone that says DUH.

" Great, thanks, that was very helpful," Rose grumbled. " Anyone have a compass that works?" Rose shouted as she jumps back down.

" Oh! I do!" Mimi said as she digs into her small purse. " At least I THINK it works... ah! Here it is!"

" Well?" Rose said. " Please tell me which way's north."

" Thata way!" Mako said as he looked at the compass and pointed to everyone's right.

" Then we're taking the right trail," Rose said. " The exit outta here is in that direction."

" Alrigh'!" Takuya said as he took the lead. " Then away we go!"

" Uh, Takuya, watch out for that-" **SMACK!** " ... low branch," Henry finished.

" He's always like that," Koji said as he stepped over Takuya and under the branch. Everyone followed the lead, leaving Takuya in the dirt. Rose passed over the branch, and her animal companions just walked. Guilmon stopped and gave Takuya a big, slobbering lick on the face before catching up with Takato.

" Oh yuck..." Takuya said as he started scrubbing his face with his gloves.

" Hurry it up," Rose shouted at him. " I want out of this forest ASAP!"

" Shut-up!" he yelled back as he got up and ran after them, still wiping his face.

* * *

And now, with Cuemon...

" Cuemon," she heard in a whisper. She snapped her head everywhere, trying to find out who it was.

" Either that's you Xansformon, or hunger has finally drived me crazy..." Cuemon said harshly. She haven't ate or drank anything since she was brought there, and that was three days ago.

" Shh," the golden eagle said as he strolled down the alleyway between all the cages. " I am here to get you and the others out."

" Oh, thank the creators and programmers!" Cuemon said as she jumped up from her place at the wall and hurried over to the doors. " But, what about the guards? Won't they catch you?"

" I've taken care of them," Xansformon said as he ackwardly pulled a ring of keys from one of his talons with his beak. " Mew, please unlock the doors."

" Okay," Mew said as she picked up the keys and unlocked the door to Cuemon's cell. As Mew zoomed around unlocking all the other doors, Cuemon bursted through the door and hugged Xansformon's huge talon feet.

" Thank you for coming here," she said as she cried.

" It's okay, young one," he said as he nugded her with his beak. " We best make haste. I've heard from one of the guards that Cosmos will be back in about three hours."

" How are the other Digimon and Pokemon getting out of here?" Cuemon asked as the mentioned crawled out of the cells and around the two of them.

" Mew, can you use your powers to teleport them?"

" Yes, I can!" Mew said as she glowed pink, the color soon spreading to all the other creatures around them.

" We've got everyone, now let's get out of here," Xansformon said as he picked Cuemon up by her cloak and placed her on his back. " Hang on tight. We'll be among the Life Consel before you know it." And with that, they took off after Xansformon blasted a hole through the ceiling with his Wing Blade attack. And there was no guards to stop them, which they were all thankful for.


	10. Ch 12: Bring On the Newcomers

**DSICLAIMER**

Again, never have and never will own Pokemon and Digimon unless the Pokemon and/or Digimon you don't reconize is purely mine. Like Cuemon, Celestramon, Majesticmon, and so on. And only **_I, me_** own Rose, the animal companions, and the Four Chaos Warriors! Remember that!

**( Oh yeah! While I'm making this chapter, may all you FF7 fans be jealous because I now own the One Winged Angel song! That's right, and that's the inspiration I get from! Ayeah!)

* * *

**

The Collisions of the Poke/Digi Worlds

**Chapter 12**

Many days passed after the large group of humans, Digimon, and Pokemon (as well as the guardian and her companions) have gotten out of the forest and traveled the territories back to Celestramon's castle. They all managed to get along-

" Watch where you're stepping!" Davis said angerly.

" Jeez, sorry," JP said as he backed away.

... most of the time they do, anyway.

" C'mon guys, cheer up!" Max said as he pulled out his PokeNavigator. " After many attempts, this finally has the map of the area!"

" That's cool Max, though you better remember that it's mine," May reminded her brother.

" He knows that, May," Ash said. " Just don't start arguing with him, it wouldn't help the atmosphere as it is."

" That is why we should stop soon and I'll whip up some of my Lay-Z Stew!" Brock said. " Lunch time is nearly upon us!"

" I've never seen a guy that liked to cook this much," Takuya said.

" That's because he learned to cook for his twelve brothers and sisters," Ash said. " With that, he always cook for us."

" TWELVE?" Matt said in shock. " And I thought ONE was enough!"

" Hey, I wasn't that bad!" TK protested.

" Or my five brothers and sisters," Yollei throws in.

" Three for me," Misty said.

" Seems that almost everyone here has at least a sibling," Kouichi said. " Hey Rose, you have any?"

Rose had a thoughtful expression on her face. " A half sister, and two step sisters," she answered. " All older than me, one of my half sisters with two kids of her own and my half sister with three. Not very sure about my other one, I haven't seen her, besides being on the road for seven years, since she was sent to jail for being caught doing drugs abouta year agobefore going on my own."

" Drugs?" Koji said.

" Eh, very common among people in America who has lots of problems," Rose said with a shrug. " Most kids in middle and high schools would sneak some cigerattes in to have a smoke in the bathrooms. All of my sisters smokes, as well as most of my family... I have no clue how my sisters are doing, so I guess there's no more to tell, other than I got along more with my half sister, Lizzy, because we had more in common than with the others."

" Well, it's nice to see that you're beginning to open up to us," Sora said.

" She can't help it, we're just too good!" Gomamon jokes. Rose gave a bit of a smile, not minding the jokes one bit now than she did those few days ago.

" Minun mi!"

" Plusle!"

" Those Pokemon sounds familiar," Max said as the voices got nearer.

" Wait up, you two!"

" And so does that voice!" Ash said with a grin. " Tory!"

" W-who called my name?" a 14-year-old boy said as he and his two Pokemon came into view. " Ash! Hey guys!"

" Ash? Here?" Rafe said. " Fancy running into you here!"

" Is May here?" Sid cries as he comes running.

" Oh great..." May sighs.

" Hi Max!" Kathryn and Audrey said at the same time.

" Rebecca!" Brock says in happiness, but Max AND Misty grabbed his ears. " Ow ow ow ow ow..."

" You're not making a fool out of yourself," Misty said.

" Your insanity is high as it is," Max said afterwards. Everyone just had the look of dumbness except those who knows Brock well.

" How'd you guys get here?" Brock said after they introduced themselves.

" Some lunitic with black wings picked us up - right out of LaRousse City, too!" Rafe said. " Caused a riot. But we managed to escape after he left us with some wimpy, weird Pokemon."

" Black wings?" Rose said, all serious business now, while at the same time looking worried and... afraid? " Is his name happen to be Cosmos?"

" Hey, you're right!" Rebecca said. " Hey... more of those creatures are here!"

" Hey! We have names too! And we're Digimon!" Veemon said.

" It talks too! Just like the other... Digimon," Rafe said.

" Look, talk less, walk more!" Rose snapped as she started to look around. " When did you escape and where?"

" About a few hours ago, why?"

" Then you better make yourself scarce, here comes the calvary," she responded instead, looking up at the sky. Everyone looked to see a flying, black dragon. " It's one of the Chaos Warriors, Zikomo the black dragon!"

" Oh crud, all the Digimon are weak from hunger!" Henry said.

" That's okay, us trainers can take care of this!" Rafe said. " Go Blaziken!"

" Go Blastoise!"

" That's not going to work very well, but you gotta do what you want to do," Rose said as she unfolded her wings and takes off at the dragon.

" If it wasn't for the fact that we have seen weird stuff and is in danger, I would have thought I went crazy!" Sid remarked.

" That's... not possible, is it?"

" Believe it, Rebecca, it is," Trila said as she started to glow. The other animals were doing the same.

" Blaziken, Overheat!"

" Hydro Pump!"

" Hyper Beam attack, Gyrados!"

" Thunderbolt!"

" Cheer, Plusle and Minun," Tory said, hoping to boost the other Pokemon's powers up.

" Flamethrower, Combusken!"

**(Turns out that I'll be changing the Pokemon of everyone except Misty, I hadn't seen the latest episodes, thanks to no satilitte this time, to know that many evolved and got new Pokemon...)**

" Rock Throw, Graveller!"

All the attacks had hit Zikomo squarely, but he didn't seem to show that he was even feeling the attacks.

" Heaven Strike!" Rose cried out as she sent her beam of light at him. He changed course at her. " You must be joking!"

" Rose! Use the tornado attack!" Allen shouted.

" Fine, it may drive him away," Rose said, glowing white. " Bring on the elements!"

" Earth and Water!" Trila said as the light released from her, the said elements shooting out at Rose, but then forms a sphere around her instead of knocking into her.

" Time and Ice!" Melody shouted.

" Lightening and Metal!" went Dranzer.

" Fire and Shadow!" Allen cried.

" Air and Gravity!" Phoenix went last.

" Add in the Light, and what do we have?" Rose said as the light turned into the element, Light, and added in with the rest. " Element Tornado!" All of the elements swirled together, working with each other, not cancelling each other out, and grew until it hitted Zikomo. He roars as he turns into his other form, his wings of a black dragon, with short blonde hair, green and blue eyes, and an outfit of blood-red shorts and black shirt, one of his legs all in scales and has a clawed foot, the other a regular leg with a leather boot on it. " Attack with your Pokemon now!"

" Go everyone!" all of the Pokemon trainers shouted, every one of the Pokemon out using their best attacks. Zikomo cries out in anger and pain as he flies off.

" You know that this isn't the end, trainers! We'll have your Pokemon's powers!" he shouted as he disappeared.

" Glad that's over... for now, anyway," May sighed, all of her Pokemon, as well as the other ones, collasping on the ground.

" Pika... fooo..." Pikachu blinked as she tried to talk again. " Foooo...d?"

" Wait a minute, Pikachu talked!"

And everyone just gasps and looks like fish trying to breath out of water 'o'.

* * *

**Chii! Finished another chapter! Was it okay? Was I able to use only past tense this time? I'm getting there, so hang in there as I work on the next chapter! And I hope that Rose REALLY doesn't seem like a Mary Sue (though I STILL have no clue what that is...) with the fact that she has to depend on her animal companions on alot of attacks!**


	11. Ch 13: Freedom

**DISCLAIMER**

Of course, don't own the offical Pokemon and Digimon. Only the ones I made up, as well as characters that will never make an appearance. Oh, and don't you dare tell me you haven't watched Destiny Deoxys, my fans! That's where Troy and them comes from! And I intend to bring all of the characters of Pokemon and Digimon as much as I can into this story! Chi! XD

* * *

The Collisions of the Poke/Digi Worlds

**Chapter 13**

" Well, this lunch certainly hits the spot, I'll admit it," Takuya said as they all ate their food. Well, all but Rose, as usual.

" You think a meat apple hits the spot, as well," Bokomon comments. Everyone laughs as Takuya meremly rolls his eyes.

" Meat apples?" the Pokemon trainers said to themselves.

" Apple," Pikachu said, quite enjoying herself with the ability to talk just like her trainer.

" Hmph, I've been training myself to talk human to finally master it, and Pikachu gets it within a day..." Meowth grumbled.

" It's okay, we know you're _special_," Allen said with a smirk, feeling very pleased about the fact that they whooped Zikomo's butt.

" Shuddup, pipsqueak!"

" Fight, there's no food," Rose warned Allen.

" Yes, ma'am!" Allen said happily as he returned to his dish of Lay-Z stew.

" You're very strict with you animals," Sora said.

" You have to to keep them under control," Rose answered. While her animals aren't that tired, she was exhausted from using the Element Tornado. That was the reason that she doesn't attack with her powers much. So the only reason she was allowing the newcomers to pet her wings (mostly the younger ones, but Plusle and Minun got to do so, too) was because she was too tired to argue with two girls like Kathryn and Audrey.

" She has amazing amount of patiance for someone who lived on her own," Tai said.

" Yeah, more than we had when you were leader," Matt said.

" Nah, I wasn't that bad... was I?"

" So, what's next to do? I mean, how are we to fight those... what, the Chaos Warriors, you said?" Takato asked Rose.

" YOU'RE not fighting them, I am. I got a score to settle with all four of them. What YOU have to worry about is Ragnarokmon. It'll take alot to take him out, from what Laxirin said."

" After that, where'll you go?" Kari asked.

" ... don't know. Maybe continue traveling."

" Why not go back home?" Max said. " I mea, after you take of your problem, you can go home and just enjoy a quiet life."

" ... it would be nice, if I HAVE a home."

" Now waitaminute, don't say you don't have one!" Davis said, who was now expectng Rose to tell him go jump off a bridge, get runned over by a Tyrannomon, or something very similar to it. Everyone got a suprising answer.

" Perhaps another time, I will tell all," Rose said, trying to not yawn. She leaned on her left hand, looking bored and bit on her thumb nail. She even surprised herself, considering that she would've just told him to go get eaten by a _lecis_ a few days ago if he asked. And believe it from one, a _lecis_ is NOT something to be eaten by. It's rather gruesome...

" Tasty!" Pikachu said, breaking the silence that fell over all. " I like Brock's cooking!"

" Very good," Ash said to Pikachu, trying to stay cheerful now. Everyone eventually went back to talking, learning something about the other creatures that doesn't exist on their world. Rebecca and Izzy were trading information between their computers, so that they can be able to communicate with each other if they were to go seperate ways or split up into groups.

" Tired, Rose?" Trila asked as she plopped herself beside Rose.

" Perhaps a little, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna sleep."

" Just make sure to rest sometime this week, just in case of the Chaos Warriors."

" I know. Gawd, you act like a mother at times."

" Like you with kids?" Phoenix laughed.

" I guess so."

" I steal the CD player!" Melody cried as she grabbed the said item with her mouth and ran for the tree nearby.

" No fair! My Linkin Park calls me!" Allen shouted at her as he tried to get it from her.

" Too fraggin' bad, Evanescence comes first!"

Rose slapped her forehead as the other just laughed at the scene. So that's how the rest of the day went as they traveled again, cheerful and happy.

&

" There they are..." Mew whispered to Suicune as they neared the enslavement camp. There on top of the roofs, were Moltris, Articuno, and Zapdos, asleep. The only ones on this mission is Mew, Suicune, Deoxys, and Regiice. They would've brought the whole Counsel, but they must act defensivly, no offense until the real fight begun.

Raikou was absolutly right about how the three Pokemon birds don't look like they once were. It was like looking at an inversed them, with black and the opposite color of their feathers. Articuno's yellow instead of the icy blue, Moltris light blue, and Zapdos dark, DARK blue. Suicune hoped that Ho-Oh can turn them back to themselves, like she said she can.

" Remember the plan," Deoxys said as he switched to attack mode. They all nodded and waited until the guard Pokemon and Digimon moved away. Then they quickly attacked the three legendary birds.

" Tresspassers, be gone!" Zapdos shouted when Regiice froze his wings to his body, immobling him from flying. Mew concentrates on teleporting Zapos, unaware of Moltris's Fire Blast. Deoxys quickly copied himself and had one of the copies in front of the attack, just in time so that Mew could finish off teleporting the large Pokemon. Mew disappeared along with Zapdos.

" Die, traitors of our midst!" Articuno said as she sent a blast of Blizzard at Regiice. It only accomplished healing Regiice as Deoxys ordered his copies to attack both of the remaining birds. Suicune sends her Swift attack at Articuno while Moltris had to deal with the copies more than Articuno did. Covered with them, she was unable to continue flying and crashed onto the ground.

" Quickly Deoxys!" Suicune yelled before Articuno brought her down. Articuno cried to the air in truimph, which was short-lived as Mew suddenly popped back and used Physic on her, lifting her away from Suicune and into the sky full of copied Deoxys.

" Stop them!" they all heard as a large lion rushed at them, along with the guards of the camp.

" Later!" Regiice shouted as she and the others disappeared when Mewtwo appeared and helped Mew with teleporting them back to the carven. And thus, the battle started.

Back at the carven, Ho-Oh already put Zapdos back to the way he was, and was awaiting for the others to bring the other two Pokemon.

" Quickly Ho-Oh!" Mew said as they came back, Mewtwo back again with them. Deoxys had made sure to keep the other two immoblized while Ho-Oh flew up above them and used what she only can create - the Sacred Ashes. For a brief moment, Moltris and Atricuno cried from the mixture of surprise and pain. But right after, their feathers quickly changed back to their original colors, as well as their eyes turned from red to the usual color.

" Speak, for you are now free," Majesticmon said as the two Pokemon blinked and stared at their surrounding.

" ... where... are we?" was what Moltris's first words were.

&

" You WHAT!" Cosmos roared as the guards reported what had happened at one of the enslavement camps, where Pokemon and Digimon alike would be held at until they are what humans called 'brainwashed' with darkness, when really, they're just infused with the dark. " You let them ESCAPE? With the LEGENDARY POKEMON?"

" P-p-please forgive us!" the Digimon and Pokemon guards begged.

" You must be calm, my friend," Giovanni said as he walks into the room, Ryu followed him as well. " Remember that these Pokemon and Digimon are extremely powerful, so that is why you have been working on that creature that will surpass them in power."

" And that is why you're still alive, for you can supply us with the Pokemon with the abilities to keep Ragnarokmon underway," Cosmos growled, which caused Giovanni thought twice about getting on Cosmos's nerves at the moment. Giovanni recovered his ground as he nodded.

" With all the knowledge about the creatures, I'll make sure to get only the best and strong, as well as the unique." He made his retreat after Giovanni handed five Pokeballs over to Ryu.

" By the way, make another shipment with those special Pokeballs," Cosmos called after Giovanni, smirking to himself at how he easily scared the human. " Ryu, take our new 'friends' down to their new homes. And if you see Zikomo, make sure he's personally sent to me. There's something that needs to be resolved."

" Of course," Ryu laughed, as he shaked his long black ponytail back over his shoulder and went down to the dugeon.

" A slight downfall, losing those Pokemon. But I have already extracted what I needed from them for you," Cosmos said as he looks at the developing Creature of Death. Ragnarokmon, the Death Angel. The Armageddon. " Once you're finished, we'll find the Land of Eve soon enough. 'Cause once the worlds collides, the land itself will appear. The colliding is all of your part."

Cosmos begun to laugh like a maniac would. Folding his wings out wide, flames cackled from which the wings emmitted. It was mainly to scare the servents out of their wits, especially the ones who failed their guard duties.

* * *

**Hope the chapter was good and peachy! I believe I'm FINALLY straightening the problem with mixing past and present tenses! Yay me: ) Stick with me now as I'll get the next chappie up ASAP!**


	12. Ch 14: The Troubles in Other Worlds

**DISCLAIMER**

Don't own Pokemon or Digimon. BUT I JUST REALIZED THAT I, INDEED, MIXED PAST AND PRESENT AGAIN in the last chapter... well, at least it isn't as bad, I guess. I might fix it. No gaurantee, sorry guys. It's because I have little internet access now... with school out for the summer, there goes my way to the and sites...

* * *

The Collisions of the Poke/Digi Worlds

**Chapter 14**

_' As - KZZZZZZZZZZ - where are yo- KZZZZZZ - been missing since - KZZZZZZZZZ - your mother worried si- KZZZZZZZZZZZZZ - emon and str - KZZZZ - ghting again - KZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!'_

" Dang it! Lost the signal..." Izzy said as he reajusted the computer's settings.

" That sounds alot like Professor Oak," Ask said as he crossed his arms, thinking. " Yes, I'm positive that it was Professor Oak that was sending me that message!"

" Wonder why he tried after nearly two months of being here?" Max asked.

" I'll bet you all that he has been trying with every signal that exists on our world, since Ash's mother won't take a no for an answer. They're used to him checking up on them," Misty said.

Some of the customer Digimon in the restraunt gave them a glance before continuing to eat. They never seen a large group of humans before.

" We got to go to the Pokemon world, so that we can straighten that out," Ash said. " But, how? I doubt Laxirin will help out now, since he only gives help when NEEDED..."

" He cannot help out whenever something is amiss," Rose sighed. " He got other people to watch. But if you really need to go back to your world for something like this, I can take you."

" How?" all Pokemon trainers asked.

" I can't exactly show you, being in this restraunt..." Rose whispered. " Wait until we get out of here. But for now, just eat your food," she said in a normal voice.

" She got a point, don't worry for now," Matt said as they started to eat again.

" Hey, think we can go?" Veemon asked.

Rose shrugged and said," Don't see why not."

" Oh boy, somewhere new," Wormmon said, making Misty squirm again. She finally got used to them, but she was still squirmish.

" Then it's settled, we're all going!" Takuya said.

" We better lay down some rules, though," Max said. The others nodded as Max held up a finger, saying, " One, you Digimon CANNOT talk nor Digivolve unless it's ABSOLUTLY necessary! Even you, Xtrilmon. Two, no attacking every creature you see unless they're attacking first..."

After all of the rules Max laid down, they paid the meals and headed to the forest.

" Rine, give me a visual where we're going," Rose said to the spirit when they stopped.

" A visual?" Ash said.

" What, you expect me to know where we're going?" Rose asked. " Rine can read minds, so that's why I'm asking her. I'm no psycic."

_Alright, the place is this image,_ Rine said to Rose as she tranfered a picture to Rose's mind.

" 'Kay, then we're on our way," Rose said as she turned away from the others and stand still for a minute. " _Viaclo!_!" she said as she made a circle in the air with her rod, which then turned completly purple. " Get in people, this is the vortex express to the Pokemon world."

" Y-you sure it's safe?" Zoe asked. Rose gave her a look of saying 'How stupid can you get?' as she and her animal companions jumped into the vortex. With no other option, the others jumped in after them.

&

" Where could my little Ash be?" Mrs. Keptum said over and over as she paced. She'd be sitting by the window to look out, but outside is completly dreary. Especially with all the holes and burned vegitation in the ground inflicted by the battles of Pokemon and some new creatures.

" Mr. Mime... mime mime?"

" Now now, be calm," Professor Oak said.

" How can I? Even with the message broadcasted all over the radios and televisions over the months he has been missing, there's stil no response!"

" Even if he hadn't contacted for four months, is doesn't mean that he's in trouble."

" And there's those reports about how Team Rocket is bursting out!" Mrs. Keptum continued without hearing Oak. " They could have stolen Ash's Pokemon and disposed of him, along with his friends! And with the legendary Pokemon going missing, what can I do but worry?"

" It's alright, ma'am..." Tracey said.

" MIME! Mr. mime mime mime!" her Pokemon started to going on as he rushed to the door, opening it.

" Close the door!" Professor Oak said as he rushed over and tried to. But he managed to glimpse outside to see why Mr. Mime decided to open it. A purple opening is above of what's left of the streets. " What in the world?"

" What is it -"

" Whoa!" said a girl that suddenly flew out of it and landed on the ground with a THUD impact. Behind her came three cats, two, birds, and one dog. " Should improve the landing... move it, here comes the others!" the girl said as she rolled out from underneath the vortex. The animals got out just in time as a great big group came out... Ash included!

" What's going on?" Mrs. Keptum said as she stood there in the doorway, shocked. Then she gasped. " Ashton!"

" Mother? Professor Oak? Tracey?"

" What happened here?" Brock said from under the pile of kids as he looked up to see a sad sight.

" Before all questions are asked, HOW ABOUT GETTING OFF MY ARM?" Rose shouted. She got caught by the arm, while her animals have escaped the fate and are trying to untangle everyone from the pile.

" As well as me!"

" I can't feel my legs anymore!"

" I think my tail's broken..."

" Guilmon, you're supposed to be quiet!"

After everyone finally got out of the dog pile and rushed inside before any of the strange creatures came to investigate, Professor Oak begun to tell them what has been happening.

" Sometime after you last call, strange creatures, pretty much like the ones that are with you, began to attack our towns and cities. Ours was the first one to be targeted. But it only began when a big man with black wings appeared over this continent and declared,

**" Prepare yourselves for the opening of the Land of Eve! For once it opens, you shall all perish!"**

" Believe it, we were all very confused about the appearance of him and his speech."

" Sounds like Cosmos to me, he always make stupid speechs..." Rose said.

" Cosmos? Hm, at least now we know his identity," Professor Oak said. " But back to the problem. As soon as he appeared, the creatures - "

" Digimon," the kids said at the same time.

" Alright, the Digimon appeared and began to attack all of us that lives in this town. It was only a day later did the Pokemon came and joined with us, fighting against the Digimon. We're finding alot of casualties, and not just destroyed buildings..."

" There's many bodies that has been buried, Pokemon, Digimon, and human alike..." Tracey explained. " Gary has been severely hurt, but he's still alive."

" Gary's hurt?" Ash said in shock.

" So is several others," Professor Oak said. " The Pokemon Centers are the only safe places to be, because of the Pokemon. They somehow knew that those places would be much better shelters than your own homes. My lab as we speak is now holding people and Pokemon that has been hurt."

" That's why I've been so worried," Mrs. Keptum said as she went over to Ash and hugged him. " But you found more friends, as well as you have been okay somewhere else."

" That is probably because they and me have been in another world," Rose said. " The Digimon are coming from that world, and most likely the ones that are not with Cosmos are those who were accidently transported to this world and does not know that the Pokemon are not their enemy."

" So, most of the battles happened to be misunderstandings?" Professor Oak asked.

" Most likely... Izzy, is it possible to connect your computer to the Digital World in this world?"

" Yeah, but it may take some time."

" As long as it's possible. We may have to go to your Real Worlds, guys," she said to the Digimon Tamers and Warriors. " I think that if the Digimon are getting to this world, then it might mean that both Pokemon and Digimon are getting into your home planets."

" Then it means ALOT of time to transport every single creature back to their homes!" Davis said.

" Exactly. So that's why we better get the connection up and functioning as soon as possible," Izzy said. " Professor, is it okay to use your computers? It may be the only ones that are intact in this town."

" Of course, your free to use them. Later, I want to know more about Digimon once this matter has been settled."

" You got it!" the Pokemon trainers and Digimon Tamers and Warriors said as they start to group up, some going with Izzy, another third going outside to start on stopping the battles, and the rest down to help heal, Rose included in this group.

* * *

**Yes, the chapter is short, but hell, better than nothing, right? Plus, I've been getting headaches more and more often, so it's probably a good idea to not spend more time on the computer tonight. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!**


	13. Ch 15: Greetings from the Chaos Warriors

**DISCLAIMER**

I absolutly do NOT own Digimon or Pokemon! The only Digimon I own is the ones I made up! Characters I also own is Rose and her animal companions, as well as Rine.

The Collisions of the Poke/Digi Worlds

**Chapter 15**

" We're connected and online! Prodigious!" Izzy said. Yollei, Izzy, Henry, and Prof. Oak had to get through firewalls and unusual blockades, but they managed to get through them all.

" How exactly does this work?" Oak said.

" Because of how the Digital Worlds are made of data, it's easy to access them. And because how our worlds have created the Digimons and their worlds, we can go to our worlds."

" We got some more coming," Misty said as she, Takato, Tai, Matt, Davis, Ash, T.K., Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Takuya, Ryo, Tommy, Cody, and J.P. brought in more Pokemon, people, and even Digimon that realized that the Pokemon aren't their enemy. They filed through the hallways and into the lab where Rose, Brock, May, Max, Sora, Kari, Mimi, Joe, Ken, Takato, Jeri, Susie, Koji, Kouichi, and Zoe were helping with healing. Some Digimon were helping, like Gatomon in Angewomon form, using her healing powers. Others, like Guilmon, were outside to stop the fighting.

" More patiants, wonderful. Over there so that we don't get confused," Rose said as she pointed to another part of the crowded lab.

" You're the boss," Kazu said as he helped a Growlithe the a wall. Rose, after healing the patiant she was with, went over to the new patiants.

" They're all fine, now," Takato said as he looked at the healed beings. Only some has bandages. " How'd that be?"

" I gave everyone that's helping a small tube of what's in my horn," Rose answered as she looked over the Growlithe. " It's only for emergencies, and there's alot of it around here. And believe me, I said emergencies because it's frickin' hard to fill tubes with the very stuff you have to depend on for strength! Now, are you going to get back out there and stop more fighting, or stand there yapping?" she snapped slightly.

" Touchy," Rika said as she walks back out of the lab and outside, everyone following.

" Well, are all of the Digimon down there ready to go back home?" Izzy said as he poked his head in the room.

" Yes," all of the Digimon that weren't supposed to be there said in ursion.

So as the kids worked on the transport of the Digimon, the news of more appearance of the 'strange creatures' and attacking the local Pokemon were heard on the tv. Oak, Tracy, and the others upstairs listened after the Digimon were sent back to their homes.

" - ever since four months ago. It is still unsure how or why the creatures are here, other than invasion. Witnesses report that they are led by some sort of man that, on their account, has dark red wings, roaring on about 'The Land of Eve' which he shall open once he has the one key that he will find. Many cities lays in ruins by the attack of the creatures, including the very Four Elites area."

" This is indeed terrible," Prof. Oak said as he shook his head in disbelief. " Why would anyone want to declare war on others?"

" This gets worse," Ash said suddenly as the others turn their attentions on the tv.

" To add to this, it seems that the organization Team Rocket has risen up from secrecy, joining forces with the creatures and the leader. The leader is still unknown to us, on both now armies. Huh? What do you mean that there's something behind me? AHHHHHH!" The screen started to spin, then it fixed on the face of Cosmos. Rose instantly began to growl, while trembling at the sight of him as well.

" I know that, out there, the Digidestined and the other chosen few has arrived in this area. Guess what? We'll be watching, especially you, White Cheetah," he said with a sneer. Something zips behind him as the screen now goes blank.

" He addressed to us all," Tai said as Oak turned the television off. " How did he know that we are here?"

" I do not know, but this makes it even more difficult to get anywhere now," Rose said as she sighed. " Let's figure out our first move before we move out and fight against Cosmos. He will not stop at nothing to get to the Land of Eve and gain whatever it is that is there."

" I did research on that, I should mention," Izzy said as he pulled out his laptop. " There is several theories of what is there, one including fruit that induces all knowledge about the ways of the universe. But here's one that stands out from the rest." He turned the screen for all to see a diagram of an stone table in the circle of tall trees. Four people stood around it while a fifth was kneeled to the table, the person's right hand in an slot. In the other frame, it was with design of light bursting from the center of the table, which had an large jewel of some sort. The light reveals four different worlds, with foreign lettering above each one.

" That's my world," Rose sputters as she points to the one, second to the left. " It says Corull. That one is Earth, this one Digital World, and the last one Pokemon World. Though the names are different for the Digi and Poke. The Digital one says Jizira, the other one Yanto."

" What language is it?" Koji asked.

" It's an ancient language called Laxzi, not a lot of people knows about it. I, as well as the Chaos Warriors, knows it."

" This is what gets interesting, as well as frightening," Izzy interrupted as he clicked on Next. The next few frames showed that the worlds collide with each other, and each of the four people standing stood right underneath the worlds. The worlds disappeared, and out of them came is an piece of land with looming darkness overhanging it.

" This is the Land of Eve afterwards, if it is summoned up by four of darkness," Izzy finished.

" What happened to the fifth person?" Matt said.

" Don't know."

" This one is more than likely the reason the Chaos Warriors are after, though it doesn't explain what is on that land..." Rose said. " But we now know what it is that would happen. But who is the fifth person? The key of unlocking the Land of Eve?"

" I think so. We just got to find that person and keep him or her away from the warriors."

" I hope it is as easy as it sounds," Trila said as she stretched from tense of listening. " But it would be very bad to loose the person because we have gotten our butts whooped."

" Try being more negative, maybe everything will go wrong," Rose growled. Trila laughed as she padded out of the room. Her laughing managed to loosen everyone up so that they could talk without being doubtful about everything they said.

&

" Seems that the message is sent across," Zikomo managed to laugh, even though he is bruised from the beating he received from Cosmos himself, because he had let good Pokemon get away. He knew he deserved it, though.

" Certainly does. Now that they are worried, they will plan on action rather than wait and spring an trap. Truly genius, Cosmos," Malshano said.

" M'course, I make sure to think the obvious out. Now all we gotta do is wait for them to come out of their hiding place."

" And with most of the Life Counsel undercover because of our attacking, the heroes of fools are on their own," Ryu joined in. From far off, they heard an roaring of a dragon.

" They won't know what one is in store until that person is out from under their noses, as well."

They split off, going to do the specified job only they could do.

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry #sweatdrops as I bow low# I was COMPLETLY out of ideas to do next! This took nearly three weeks to complete! Again, very sorry...**


	14. Ch 16: Ragnarokmon Rises Up

**DISCLAIMER**

Uh, don't own any of the Pokemon characters, nor any of the Digimon. The only ones that I do is the ones I made up, like Calasticmon, Rose, and so-on. And to the reviewer that actually wants to see what the Digivice and the new Digimon I created, I better get to work on those pics then! The Digivice, I did and I'll send in your E-mail, if that's okay with ya! The Digimon ones, I'll send once I actually get around to drawing them, 'kay? Okay!

The Collisions of the Poke/Digi Worlds

**Chapter 16**

Many days of work, with a lot of rest, little food, and people that gave Rose and them an headache... The trainers, tamers, warriors, and guardian worked with teleporting and all that stuff that they needed to do. Cosmos's words hung over their heads like an thunder cloud. Because of that, there was always an guard outside. And with it night already and plans on heading out tomorrow to hurry and perhaps confront the Chaos Warriors, Rose volunteered to take the watch for the entire night.

'_Time for some careful watching,'_ she thought as she stepped outside of the building. _'I should be sleeping, but I can't sleep without having to wake up screaming. So I'll survive another night without sleep.'_ She nodded to what she thought as she sat down.

_**And of course, here you are, going to fall asleep eventually.**_

'_Riiiiine, stop pestering me!'_ Rose thought._ '...though you're right.'_

_**See? But I suppose that it's too late to ask someone else to take this night.**_

'_Yup...'_

_**...Hm, how about you get that one hour of sleep and I keep an eye out on things? I may not be physical to do this, but it's better than no one.**_

'_You sure you can do that?'_

_**Pretty sure. The only way it WOULDN'T is if someone takes the pendant off before I had time to respond. And I don't think that could happen.**_

"Hm..." Rose said outloud. "Okay, you win..." She sighed while crossing her arms, her head rested against the wall of the building. "Besides, if something happened, I'll find some way out of it, as always."

_**Exactly.**_

"...Well, night then," Rose said while closing her eyes, almost asleep at that moment.

But when did anything went well for the heroes? The night crept by with nothing happening, but then...

"Too easy! This will be like taking the biggest prize gift-wrapped!" Ryu said with a slight laugh. He realized that there was Rine to quiet, but he already knew what to do there, and that was to get the necklace off before Rine even noticed. The necklace was really meant for something else, but because Rine doesn't remember and Rose doesn't know, it was perfect. And to make things for the better for the bad guys, worse for the good, Rose wouldn't be able to put up a fight. She wouldn't even awaken until she was far away and where she would be of the help they needed.

'_Better get this done and over with,'_ he thought while he crouched down, getting ready to spring and do a quick work about the first job. After watching Rose for several seconds, he then leapt out and got to her within five seconds - from seventy feet away. He immediately grabbed a hold of the necklace as Rose was STILL asleep (being exhausted, she probably wouldn't have woken up from a earthquake), slashing it off at one part of the chain and threw it far as he could. Rine's voice was nothing but a whisper, the contact severed and far apart. Ryu picked up the slumbering Rose with a sneer. _'Thanks, numbskulls, for handing us the right key,'_ he thought while he quickly made an vortex and stepped through, leaving the world of Pokemon to Corull, where she was going to be kept at.

* * *

"He's on the move!" Calasticmon said suddenly with alarm, his bright green eyes shining. "Ragnarokmon has finally awakened and already at work!" 

"WHAT?" Cuemon shouted as she ran into the room, holding her rod high. Ever since she was rescued, she rarely left the castle, but when did so, only with Calasticmon to the Life Counsel. She was at last in the ranks, but she remained to stay in her Rookie form, as though missing a piece. Only she, Calasticmon and Laxirin knew, yet it was in the back of Calasticmon's mind as he glows a bit more.

"Ragnarokmon! The Death Angel!" Calasticmon said with a bit of a growl. "Cuemon, stand next to me, we need to go to the Life Counsel!"

"Right, of course!" she said as she did as she was told, both of them teleporting to the cave... But to find...

"Calasticmon!" Mew said as she floated down from the crumbled rocks that was all around the cave. "Calasticmon, Calasticmon, Majesticmon was taken!"

"The Chaos Warriors got a hold of him?" the Digimon said with shock. "How?"

"Don't know, don't know!" Mew said as she kept moving around, as though afraid of another attack. "Black fire everywhere, then he was gone! Red wings was seen!"

"Then it was Ragnarokmon!"

"He is summoned already?" Arihamon said as she made her presence known, completely alert and ready with her bow in hand.

"Yes, something must have triggered it," Calasticmon said as he shook his head. "Cuemon, I give you the assignment to warn the Digidestined and Tamers, as well as tell them that I'm going to transport all of them to where Ragnarokmon is at - on the world of Pokemon."

"What, me?" Cuemon said in surprise. "B-but you sure?"

"Completely sure. And there's something else that you'll have to do," he said while looking down at the cat Digimon. She looked up at him in the eyes with much question, then it seemed to snap in place.

"If you're sure that they don't object, then alright," Cuemon said with a nod. Calasticmon used his teleporting powers to send her to the Pokemon world, or else now known as Yanto.

"Please don't let it be that they also got the key..." he said into the vastness of the cave.

* * *

"Hey, Rose's gone," Susie said as she walked into the room of wakening humans, Pokemon, and Digimon.

"I'm sure that she'll be back soon, Susie," Henry said with a yawn.

"But, her necklace thing is right here," she said while holding it up for them to see.

"Another fight with the spirit?" Kari said, though her senses were now alert.

**_Everyone, please hear me!_** Rine's voice screamed out, which caught everyone by surprise.

"Rine, what's wrong?" Sora said as the rest of the humans (mainly Oak, Ash's mother, and Tracey, among other people that showed up, asking what was going on) gathered around.

_**The Chaos Warriors got Rose...! It came fast, too fast for me to warn Rose of one of them nearby...!**_

"You're KIDDING ME!" Davis said. "They got Rose?"

_**Not only that, but now they got the key to the altar...!**_

"Waitaminute... You're telling us that she's the person on the tablet picture?" Izzy said.

_**Unfortunately, yes...! She did not know that her right wrist meant more than an birthmark upon the wrist, but the key...!**_

"Why didn't you get anyone awake?" Tai demanded.

"She can't talk much without Rose wearing this necklace, so there was no way for her to contact ANY of us," Kari said. "Rine, do you know where they took her at?"

**_I am sure... at Corull, Rose's..._** was the voice of Rine said before being cut off for several minutes.

"Rine, please answer!" Jeri said.

**_Everything... so I must hurr... Corull is Rose's homewor... More than certa... is there... Goodbye, and good... ck..._** Rine's voice completely disappeared.

"DIGIMON ATTACKING!" someone (one of the healing patients) shouted.

"I'm not attacking! Tai, Rika, everyone!" Cuemon shouted as she managed to get into the room, panting. "Got... to... tell... you... something..." she panted while trying to catch her breath.

"Easy," T.K. said as he kneeled down in front of the small Digimon. "You're with Calasticmon, right?"

"Yes!" she said as she looked up. "Wait, where's Rose, the guardian?"

"She was taken!" Allen yowled, making Cuemon look at him and the other animal companions.

"No! First Ragnarokmon awakened, now this!" Cuemon said with an angry look.

"That freaky mishap is making trouble NOW of ALL TIMES?" Davis said, Cuemon nodding to it. "Aw man, if things weren't bad enough!"

"Calasticmon is going to take all of us to wherever Ragnarokmon is, and that's at somewhere on THIS planet," Cuemon said.

"But, but what about Rose?" Melody said.

"We better first divert Ragnarokmon as best we can, being that he's doing phase one," Izzy said before Cuemon could answer. "Collision of the four worlds... That creature must be the force that Cosmos needs to make the worlds do so before he can use Rose to unlock whatever that alter holds-"

"The Land of Eve," Cuemon threw in. Izzy nodded.

"Then we better get going, now!" Oak said.

"'We'?" Ask said as he looked at Oak, his mom, and friend Tracey.

"We're going with, but we're staying out of all danger," Oak said. "We're going to keep record of what happens, but YOU all need to concentrate on defeating the enemies!"

"...Alright, then let's go!" Ash said as Cuemon grouped up with Rose's animal companions.

"...Soon, we will have to," she said to them, all of them nodding. "Calasticmon, we're ready to go!" she said outloud, making the Celestial Digimon summon his powers once more, everyone disappearing and heading to the first big battle...

**#in shock#** Holy crud, I COMPLETED this chapter in ONE night! I MUST be getting my inspiration back!** #dances in complete joy#** YAYIES! I'm happy now! Oh, and I hope that everyone here forgives me on never updating this chapter. The idea just SUDDENLY pop out of nowhere after an week of trying to work on this chappie! I worked on the plot, but then had to somehow put it on the chapter. So, I hope that it was okay and that you all forgive me! **#jumps back on track and starts to write more often#**


	15. Ch 17: First Battle

**DISCLAIMER**

Let's see, what was I to put here again... Oh yeah - I DO NOT OWN POKEMON NOR DIGIMON. Only original characters and Digimon, such as Calasticmon, Rose, and so on.  
And to aquadragonsayian, I don't know the newer season of Pokemon, for I hadn't had SATILLITE tv until recently… And I still haven't seen an episode of it XD;; Sorries. Maybe when I have time **and internet...** I'll look it up.  
Oh yeah. And my new name on is Iapis!

The Collisions of the Poke/Digi Worlds

**Chapter 17**

"There he is!" Takuya said as they were teleported close enough, but not to be able to formulate a plan and Digivolve when it was time. They look on as the giant Digimon hovers over the forest, as though resting or preparing something.

"Is glowing a good thing, or a really, really, REALLY bad thing?" Max asked, watching the dark red glow surround the mixed-up creature of Pokemon and Digimon.

"I'll be safe to say that it's bad," Davis replied. "Now how are we gonna be able to drive him away? You think we could defeat him?"

"Probably not, but we gotta try," Henry said. "We better use the best of everyone's form!

"You got it!"

"Wait for a minute," Cuemon said as everyone started pulling out their Digivices. "Some of us aren't experianced with Digimon, and on a plus, what are we doing?"

"We're gonna drive the big birdie away," Max said. "We can't let it go and destroy cities, killing people!"

"I know you don't."

"Then no more yapping!" Agumon said. "I'm ready to take on that overgrown chicken!"

"We better have Onimon, then, as well as all the other merged Digimon," T.K. said.

"Then take the stage!" May said as the Digimon starts glowing, Digivolving to their champion stages.

"Greymon-"

"Garurumon-"

"DNA Digivolve to… Onimon!"

"Aquilamon-"

"Gatomon-"

"DNA Digivolve to… Silphymon!"

"Angemon-"

"Ankylomon-"

"DNA Digivolve to… Shakkoumon!"

"ExVeemon-"

"Stingmon-"

"DNA Digivolve to… Paildramon! Paildramon, Digivolve to… Imperialdramon! Imperialdramon, Digivolve to… Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!"

"Whoa!" Ash said as the now four Digimon float above them.

"Now it's the others turn!" Sora said, Biyomon and the other four Digimon glows.

"Biyomon, Digivolve to… Birdramon! Birdamon, Digivolve to… Gaurodomon!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to… Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon, Digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to… Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon, Digivolve to… Zudomon!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to... Togemon! Togemon, Digivolve to... Lillymon!"

The four Tamers - Takato, Rika, Henery, and Ryo, pull out their Digivices and cards, nodding.

"Execute!" they said as they perform on slidding the cards in. "Biomerge, activate!" These Tamers and their partners each been put into spheres, Digivolving together.

"Guilmon, Biomerge to... Gallantmon, Crimson Mode!"

"Renemon, Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"

"Terriermon, Biomerge to... MegaGargomon!"

"Monocromon, Biomerge to... Justimon!"

"Okay Guardromon, better be ready!"

"Kazu, have me Digivolve to the Ultimate form!"

"Got it, partner! Execute! Digivolution, activate!"

"Guardromon, Digivolve to... Andromon!"

"MarineAngemon, stick with Andromon," Kenta said to his Mega form Digimon.

"Okaie-dokie!"

"Now for us Warriors!" Takuya said. "Let's go, head-strong!"

"Ice into Flame!"

"Wind into Flame!"

"Thunder into Light!"

"Darkness into Light!"

"Unity execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!"

"EmperorGreymon!"

"MagnaGarurumon!"

"Aaaaand GO!" many said as the Digimon launched into the air.

"Ash, what about us?" Lectilmon said as the remaining Digimon remain on the ground.

"Back-up force," Ash said. "Besides, we don't know just yet on how our Digivices work. Same with the Pokemon."

"Alright..."

Ragnorokmon turned his head a bit slowly as all the Digimon speeding towards him.

"So, they're finally coming," Cosmos said as he stands on the strange mix of Pokemon and Digimon's shoulder. "My Death Phoenix, attack them when they get close enough."

"Cosmos, am I to go back to Corull, get the preparations done?" Zikomo said. He may be beaten up, but his loyalty to Cosmos was too strong to be broken, even with Cosmos punishing him severly. He thought he deserved it.

"Yes. Ragnorokmon and I can handle this. We only need to destroy the object in the Kanto region that begins the sequence of collisions," Cosmos said. Zikomo bowed as he made a portal of thunder, and stepped through it. "The object was too powerful to destroy by me and my warriors... Thus the reason you were brought into existence, Ragnorokmon."

The Digimon/Pokemon growled in his answer as the other Digimon finally came close.

"Now, with long range attacks first! Magna Missles!" Koji yelled as he launched the first attack.

"Dragonfire Crossbow!"

"Gargo Missles!"

"Harpoon Torpedoes!"

"Zeus Hammer!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Surpreme Cannon!"

"Justice Beam!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Thunder Clap!"

"Final Justice!"

"Hmph. That the best they are shooting?" Cosmos mused as the attacks all hit Ragnorokmon; with little effect. "Go ahead."

"Armageddon," Ragnorokmon said gruffly, glowing dark red as his flames of a million volcanoes spewing out of his mouth, destroying the forest as it charged at the Digimon. They all get hit, but they kept standing.

"That's not enough to get us down, freak!" EmperorGreymon said with challenge, glowing bright red. "Fire Tornado!" Twelve HUGE flaming tornadoes formed around EmperorGreymon, who sent four at once at Ragnorokmon, then the next four, then the next. They all hit precisly on target, making the Digimon step back a little bit.

"And your attacks are useless against me," Ragnorokmon said with a smirk, speaking for the first time. "Flames of Death!" Black flames this time engulfed the Digimon, spreading out over the forest and hitting many of the Digimon.

"Gaurodomon!"

"MegaKabuterimon!"

"Lillymon!"

"Zudomon!" Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe yelled, while others were shouting out loudly as well. The four-said Digimon started to glow as they stood up once more.

"Whoa, what's with the light and glowing?" James said.

"…They're Digivolving again!" Izzy said as their Digivices also started to glow.

"Gaurodomon, Digivolve to… Phoenixmon!" The form of Gaurodomon changed to a much more bird/phoenix form, the body feathers mainly light yellow, with two different types of tail feathers and a flaming mane around her neck. The Mega form of Biyomon had been achieved.

"MegaKabuterimon, Digivolve to… HerculesKabuterimon!" With a golden, hard shell that is much more able for him to move, mega large pincers, and claws that could rip metal to pieces, the Mega form of Tentomon was now revealed.

"Lillymon, Digivolve to… Rosemon!" From a fairy to a warrior, Lillymon was not just some flower-controlling Digimon, but now Queen of the Flowers. Red armor, black boots past the knees, and a thorn whip to strike a foe, Palmon's Mega form was one to admire.

"Zudomon, Digivolve to… Plesiomon!" White boat of hard-diamond scales with bits of blue stripes, a long neck, flippers of a plesiosaurus, and even _wings_ to fly above the ground, Gomamon's Mega form made him so cute and dangerous at the same time.

"Prodigious! Now we got more Mega Digimon on our team!" Izzy said as he admired how much bigger and powerful the four Digimon were now.

"Doesn't make a difference in my part," Ragnorokmon said with a growl, though he was now more threatened.

"Ragnorokmon, finish them off and take out that object," Cosmos ordered, pointing to the top of a mountain nearby. No one noticed it, but now something was shining there.

"Go!" the kids yelled to the newly Digivolved Digimon and others.

"WaterTail Blaster!" Plesiomon said as he sent out his first attack, which launched, as the name indicated, from the tail, a jetting-force of water.

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Starlight Explosion!"

Soul Whip!"

"Kachina Bombs!"

"Crimson Light!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"ARMAGEDDON!" Ragnorokmon shouted after the attacks hit him, actually causing him, for the first time, pain. With the attack, he bypassed ALL of the Digimon and straight to the mountain, the mountain disappearing and the object that was up was no longer a solid object…

"Oh man, this isn't good," T.K. said as the earth beneath them started to shake after the mountain was annihilated.

"Ha ha, at least you did something right," Cosmos said to the black and red Digimon. "I suppose that you best go to the next world. I shall take care of these pests."

"Yes, master." Cosmos made the Digimon glow black, then disappear, as he now floated by himself in the air.

"This won't take long at all."

"That's right, for we're gonna stop you!" EmperorGreymon said with a growl. "And we're going to take Rose back!"

"Ha, then you're delusional. Eternal Flames of Death!" The pitch-black flames exploded out of his body, spreading out further than Ragnorokmon's Flames of Death did! It even seemed to reach the heavens, being that all of the flying Digimon were hit as well!

"GAH!" As they fell to the ground, most of them reverted back to their Rookie forms, separated of both Digimon-Digimon and Digimon-Human. Sakuyamon managed to not as she used her Crystal Sphere to block the attacks afterwards. The battle, as it was, didn't take long at all… For Cosmos.

"Hmph. No challenge," Cosmos said after almost all of the Digimon were defeated. "You have no strategy, so it's going to be that you're never going to beat us by sheer force alone. Looks like the cheetah's staying with us, after all." He laughed as he was about to deliver the final blow that probably would kill the Digidestined.

"NOW!" Cuemon cried to the animals, all of them nodding and turning into a glowish hue of the elements they had transferred to Rose for her Element Tornado attack from days earlier. "With all parts of one Digimon combining into one, the final Celestral Digimon is now formed!" With that, she started glowing as well, then all of them turned to orbs and merged into as one, mixed-colored orb…

**Yeah, I know, you hate me now for the cliffie! XD Hoped you like it and that you'll be in-tune for the next episode of 'The Collisions of the Poke/Digi Worlds'! **#always wanted to say that#


	16. Ch 18: Situation Worsens

**DISCLAIMER**

Don't own any copyrighted Pokemon nor Digimon stuff. Only own Rose and made-up Digimon, as well as the warriors. And sorry, no, I haven't got around to drawing the Digimon... Sorries, but I haven't been feeling good. Had bronchitis, which makes one feel like he/she can't breath... So yeah...

The Collisions of the Poke/Digi Worlds

**Chapter 18**

"Cuemon, Warp DestiDigivolve to... Luxicismon! (Luke-sis-is)" What stood before everyone was, instead of a cat, a mix of a tiger and a phoenix being. The upper part of the body is the tiger of red with blue stripes, the bottom area and the wings the phoenix that looked more like waves and flames mixed together rather than like the stripes upon the upper area. She was about the size of what Angemon and Angewomon is, her tail spread out magnificently, swirls of the crystal blue water and roaring red flames surrounded around her.

"Whoa..." most of the Digidestined and Pokemon trainers whispered.

"Ah, so you're now complete," Cosmos said with a smirk. "Though I doubt you could do any better than these pathetic bunch of Digimon, nor the rest of the Life Counsel... You know, the Celestrial beings and Legendary Pokemon."

Any person, Digimon, or Pokemon would have instantly turned angry, but Luxicismon remained unmoved by his words.

"You are failing miserably if you are trying to have me be stirred into blind rage," Luxicismon said calmly. Making Comsos scrowl.

"Fine, then let us see exactly how you do against me." And without warning, he attacked first with the same dark flames that reared up from the ground.

"Crystal Waters!" The attacks collided and canceled each other out, but as the smoke and steam was clearing, Cosmos already went and attacked her. She dodged to the side and attacks with the staff she carried, but with a blade at the top.

"They'll be fine," Oak said as he examined the Digimon, who were in most unable to stand. "They're just exhausted..."

"We're just lucky that Cuemon and Rose's companions merged to become one," Misty said as she watched the battle grimly.

"Misty, I don't think that it'll be irreversible..." her Digimon partner Misticmon spoke up.

"What isn't?"

"I mean the merge of Cuemon and the others."

"I don't see why they can't separate like we do with our partners when we Biomerge," Takato said slowly.

"But there was no Biomerging or anything!Not DNA Digivolve, not Biomerge Digivolution... The other just turned into orbs and merged, THEN Cuemon Digivoled!"

"That's true, and that's why I think that they were all one, once before," Ken spoke up. "Cuemon, or Luxicismon as she is now, was broken into pieces, so-to-speak. Rose said that she had her animal companions for a long time, but she didn't know how she found them. And that's why Cuemon never Digivolved, because she wasn't whole until now."

"So... does that mean that Rose lost her friends?" May said quietly.

"I think so," said Izzy in place of Ken.

"Oh... She isn't going to be very happy or have any hope once we find her..."

To Rose...

"Oh..." Rose groaned as she tried to open her eyes. What met her sight was bright lights of the rectangular bulbs, or something. "Where am I?!" she cried as she sat up quickly. All she saw was an empty room. With a beeping machine next to her.

'_Wait... This looks like a hospital on my homeworld...'_ she thought as she looks down at the sheets that covered her to keep her warm enough. There was a nostril breather on her face, and some wiring on her chest and forehead. As she proceeded on taking the sticked wiring and the oxygen thing, she looked around and spotted the two most-unlikely people she'd thought she'd never meet again.

"M-mom? Daddy??" she said quietly as the two people slumbered in the chairs. They woke with a start and they stared at her.

"Oh Rose!" her mom cried as she instantly went over to Rose and hugged her tightly, tears running down her cheeks.

"H... how..." _'They're dead! They were killed before my eyes!!! They have been dead since I was nine!! How did they come back to life??'_ The thoughts started making her eyes water from the tears threatening to spill over.

"Dear goddess, we thought you'd never awaken from the coma..." her mom whispered.

"C... coma?"

"You've been unconscious for eight years," her father answered her as he gently placed a hand on her head. "The doctors said you'd never reawaken..."

"Wait... I-I have been in the hospital for eight years...? What happened?! Cosmos-! H-he killed you both, you and everyone at the reunion!! I saw it!"

"What...? Oh dear, you've been in your own world, alone to be with your imagination..." Her mom hugged her tighter. "I... I'm just happy that I could hear your voice again at all..."

Her thoughts raced as her father hugged her tightly as well.

"T... then what happened? How did I get into a-"

"You owe Cosmos your life. While you were behind that wall, playing hide-and-seek, the bricks just suddenly crumbled and landed ontop of you! Cosmos dug you out, and the doctors said you were lucky that he did, or else the weight of those cement blocks would have had you smothered to death with the lungs unable to pull in any air... But the blocks had hit your head and neck first... The scars are still there beneath the hair and on the back of your neck..."

Rose felt her neck, finding that her mother's right about that - the scarred-up skin was beneath her fingertips.

'_S-so... Everything that happened... The Digimon, Laxirin, Counsel of Life of Digimon and Pokemon... Everyone was... not real...? Cosmos is not a demon? Wait, that means __**I'm**__ not a demon, as well?!?'_ Her hands instantly went up to her forehead, not finding the horn. Her wings weren't on her back either, nor her tail... After a minute of concentration until she was red in the face, she still found that she was human.

"What's the matter?? Why are you red?" her mom asked worriedly.

"I... S-sorry mom, it is... it's nothing other than sort of making sure that I am... that I'm really alive..."

They both hugged her tightly again.

"Everything's going to be okay, sweetie. You'll be home soon enough now..."

"Mr. and Mrs. Laxzi? I didn't know what was going on, I brought the doctor," a man said as Rose turned her head. Jet-black, slightly spiked hair... The stitch in his left cheek...

"Oh Cosmos, she's awake!" Rose's mother cried as she released Rose. Who in which is watching Cosmos in suspicion.

Cosmos shifted his weight as he felt Rose's uneasiness and for some reason he doesn't know, hatred.

"Boy, did I do something wrong to get this treatment??" he asked as he stared back at Rose. Examining him, all she could find was that he was in a black business suit, black shoes, a funky red tie, and no red eyes... Just normal green ones...There was no red streaks in his hair... And he doesn't carry the swords, Luna and Eclipse.

"U-uh..."

"Remarkable!" the doctor suddenly exclaimed as he rushed forward to Rose. "Clear focus of the eyes, apparent knowing of what happened, no loss of speech connection..." he mumbled as he shined a light into her eyes and everything. It all made Rose uneasy even further, but the doctor backed off before she could voice anything out. "You, my young lady, have had been in a coma, and it's very lucky that your body grew the way it was supposed to do. And even more, your mind had grown along! Almost all patients that went into a coma as a child and remained so for years usually end up grown up physically, but not mentally."

"Um, t-then isn't this unusual...?

"Would be, but some patients end up somehow like this with you, so no, this isn't unusual now! Just a relief, for you would have to be placed under the special education if your mind remained to think like a nine year old!"

"Oh..."

Cosmos smiled while he knelt down next to the bed.

"It's nice to see that you're awake again, Flower Girl," he said, calling her by the name he had called her since five. She remembered that well enough. All that happened in her head was very foggy now... Why had she thought Cosmos, the friend of the family for such a long time, had killed her parents and her family, his friends and co-workers in his business...?

For the first time after woken up, she smiled as well.

"Thanks..."

He ruffled up her hair before he stood up again and bowed to her parents.

"Now that this is over, I better head home. My son would like to see me more often now."

"Bye Cosmos, and thank you so much for everything," Mother said while she still cried.

"Say hi to Ryu for us," Father called after him.

"Rose," the doctor said, gaining her attention to focus on him. "You know that because you've been in bed since a child, your body may not know how to do normal functions. So starting tomorrow, you're undergoing physical programs to regain the use of your legs and such."

"I can stand just fine," Rose said in surprise while she pushed her covers off. But when she tried to swing her legs over the edge of the bed, she found that she couldn't even lift them far from the mattress.

"I'm sure you could, after a week or so of physical treatment." Even though it severally troubled her, she could only nod and admit defeat that she was bed-ridden until she got some help on learning to walk again.

She was just happy that she could see her family again...

- - -

"Gah!!" Cosmos and Luxicismon flew backwards, the both of them exhausted and spent on all of their attacks. Cosmos forced himself to stand again as Luxicismon tried to do the same.

"Eve's Light!" Luxicismon cried out as she used the last bit of her energy to send out the powerful attack.

'_Ah ha... At last...'_ Cosmos thought as he took the hit. Everyone on the ground started to cheer until Cosmos's own dark laugh overpowered the kids.

"Fools!!" he cried out as he flew up. He may be scratched up and beaten, but a dark orb was in hand. Apparently, he got what he wanted. "You may have won this battle, but it's all too late for you to win the war!"

As he said that, a black, dark portal opened beneath him. And with a wicked smirk upon his lips, he dropped into the swirling darnkess, which then closed up and never to reopen.

"Cuemon!" Kairi cried as the feline-ish phoenix De-Digivolved from Mega to Rookie again. The colorful cat Digimon couldn't move and her breathing was in pants. "Cuemon, are you okay??"

"Just... tired," the cat said as she was helped into a sitting position. "The Death Phoenix, he took the light from the attack!" she then cried as the realization hit her.

"Huh?" David crossed his arms in confusion. "Why would that be such a big deal?"

"You don't understand! The light will reveal where the Land of Eve is at!!"

"That's... not good," T.K. said quietly.

"Then why the heck did you use that attack?!" Takuya exclaimed.

"I didn't realize he could capture the light! I thought I'd would have to be at the location in order to use it!"

"Takuya, don't blame it on her," Sora said as she tried to calm the said Spirit Warrior.

"This just means that we have to find where they're hiding out at, and fast," Henry spoke up.

Tai nodded. "Exactly."

"Calasticmon!" Ash turned to the mountains as he cried out the Digimon's name. "Calasticmon, we need to know where the Warriors are at!"

_**Your Digimon all need to heal up, first,**_ they all heard.

"We know that! But please, we don't have much time! The location's going to be revealed to them, and they'll find what they wanted! Is there some way to heal up quickly??" Matt replied.

_**...Do you all still have those vials that hold the silver substance?**_ Calasticmon asked.

"Uh... I do," Kairi said as she dug out the item.

"So do I," Mimi, Brock and Takato said at the same time. The other shook their heads, being that they used theirs and all of the substance had returned to Rose at that point.

_**Open the vials and let the silver substance loose among the Digimon that were in the battle. It'll not only heal, it will restore their energies. They will still be hungry, but the fruits around should quickly fill the ones that relies on non-empty stomachs, and everyone else.**_

They did as they were told, and in no time at all, the Digimon were sitting up and looking around in some confusion.

"Eat up, everyone, we have to hurry it up," Bokomon said as he and Neemon helped with gathering the food.

'_I just hope we make it on time to save Rose and all four worlds...'_ Cuemon thought in despair, her head hung down while she was slowly eating her portion of food. _'Or else it'll be all my fault for this to happen...'_

_It wasn't yours... The blame goes to all of us..._ Rine's voice quietly said to the Digimon, still very faded. _Just... hope..._

**Um, this okayies? XD;; I know, I keep lying about updating more often, eh? I hope the length of this chapter will be suffice... I'm sorries, I'm just still packing up to move to Michigan, and I STILL have to somehow tell my parents so that they don't hate me... TT Best of luck to me...**


	17. Ch 19: Keeps Getting Better

**DISCLAIMER  
**Don't own Digimon nor Pokemon. I only own those that which doesn't belong to Bandai nor the Pokemon company, like Rose and so-forth. So Rose, the Chaos Warriors and any Digimon made-up is © to me.  
**On a note, I'm not moving to Michigan, but we are moving to another house. We were evicted from our trailer park #Blink# And I am also in need to get a job... I am using a frickin' hair blow-dryer as my heater... -.-'**

The Collisions of the Poke/Digi Worlds

**Chapter 19**

"What kind of world is this...?"

_**...This is Rose's homeworld. You should expect it to be different from your own worlds...**_

"I wasn't expecting a grand mix of mid-evil times and futuristic together!"

'_Hmph, an American? This doesn't look like America to me, Rose,'_ Koji thought to himself as he crossed his arms...

Indeed, the group gawped at the world they were sent into with the help of Calasticmon. All around, there was trees and many mountains. What was up above them was what caught everyone unguarded.

"Holy COW, the city's are floating above us... And the biggest question of all is; _**how do we get up there??**_" said James as he stared up with a hand over his eyes to block out the three suns of the world.

"Three suns in one galaxy?? That's most perplexing!" Izzy said in wonderment.

"Guys, we're here to rescue Rose and stop the bad guys! Not take a tour!" Veemon interrupted everyone's thoughts.

"He's right! We can Digivolve and fly us up there!" Biyomon said.

"Do you even have the energy, Biyomon?"

"Don't worry, Sora! The food and whatever the silver stuff was helped us by much!"

"Right!" said Davis.

"Alright," Sora said with a nod. "Let's go, Biyomon!"

Once the bird Digimon Digivolved, everyone got onboard of her legs and back, and the Digimon rosed into the air, they head to the first city that was nearby. Some looked down to see that the planet was mostly covered with trees and natural vegetation.

"These people must really care about the planet if they were willing to build their cities in the air or something," said Yollei.

"Or there's monsters on the ground they'd rather not deal with," Takuya said.

"Ick... Or that..."

"Rose has a lot of explaining to do once we rescue her," Zoe said.

"And touring!" inputted Tommy.

Things were easier said than done. When they got above the city, it was to look down on still much more grounds than they anticipated.

"It certainly looked smaller from down there..." Jessie said with a frown.

"It's huge!" Misty said with a nod, agreeing with the Team Rocket member.

"Take us down, Birdramon!" The Digimon cawed before descending to the city to an empty part of the city that had no people. They expected something like an attack or running and screaming when they landed, but they were in for another shock. Everyone applauded for them as Birdramon De-Digivolved back into Biyomon. Kids ran towards them, great happy grins on their faces as they clamored about how Birdramon suddenly shrunk.

"This is definitely quite the welcoming committee," Tai commented as they look around at all of the people. They all looked normal enough.

"You sure this is Rose's planet? No one doesn't even remotely looks like her," said Takuya.

"Did you say Rose?" someone asked as he stepped forward. He had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, green eyes, and wore what looks like normal, everyday clothes, like their own clothes. Though they could say that he was a little bit different; his canine teeth were much longer and sharper than their own, sorta like Rose. He also had two green stripes on each of his cheeks. "I knew of her. She had disappeared a long time ago, to the World of Nature that's below us. How did you know of her?"

"She's our friend," said Kari. "And she was kidnaped from us, just yesterday."

"Kidnaped? She really still alive?"

"Yeah!" Davis said. "You calling us liars?"

"No, no, it's just hard to believe she's still among the living," the guy said as he looked shocked at Davis's words, as well as Kari's. "I knew her years back."

"Then can you help us?" May asked. "She's somewhere around here, we think."

"Yes, of course! Oh, and my name is Ryu."

- - -

"Looks like the kids are here," Zikomo said with some disgust. He still had that taste of defeat in his mouth.

"Oh, let them come," said Cosmos as he laughed darkly. "I'm sure the girl would like to see them before Ragnarokmon kills them off. Wouldn't that be such a treat for you?"

"Sounds like my kind of pay-back." Zikomo chuckled as the two looked back at the container that was full of glowing water, combined with the Eve's Light Cosmos had brought back some time ago. Rose was within the container, forced to absorb the light as she dreamed away of something Cosmos thought she should experience before the plan goes into action...

"Besides, our black cheetah companion will deal with them finding us. So we don't really have anything to worry about."

"Of course. You're right, Master Cosmos. Ryu can handle anything..."

- - -

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Rose and her mother were sitting in the room as Rose was making her legs work against some weights, to make them stronger.

"Um… What has been happening since I was in the coma? I mean, I do not… don't really have a good understanding of what has been going on."

"Ah. Well, there hasn't been much to really care for. But we did get a new council."

"Really..? Perhaps they will do a better job than the previous had..." _'Council... Why does that remind me of something very... important??'_

"Indefinitely, they had, little one." Amry reached over and took Rose's right hand, pulling off the glove she had always worn. "I know that you were hiding it in sake for school at the time, but you don't have to hide this for any reason."

"O-oh... Sorry, mother," Rose said while she laughed lightly. _'Why was I hiding it in the first place...? I was born with it, wasn't I?'_

"It's alright," her mom laughed while hugging her daughter. The daughter that was so confused of all of this conversation, for it was stirring something deep within her soul. She shook her head after her mother let go of her to do her exercises again.

'_I have to stop thinking... It only confuses me...'_

"You did enough for today, Rose," the physical therapist said, stopping Rose from more training. "You've been rapidly improving your use of your legs. You could probably go home tomorrow or the day after, with this speed!"

"Really?" Rose said in some excitement.

"I can't lie about it, seriously. Kid, your willpower must be pretty strong."

"I-I guess so." _'If that is the case, then why does it feel like I am losing to a very dangerous situation...? GAH, I got to stop straying to these weird thoughts!'_

"Think you can walk on your own to your room, dear?" Amry asked Rose as she stood up a bit shakingly.

"Yes, I think so. I want to walk soon."

"Then that's the only way to get better. I'm glad you've been putting your effort into this!"

"A lot of effort, the way I see it," they both heard, and they looked up at the white-haired man nearby, his arms crossed over his chest while giving Rose a look that said that he was a little impressed.

"Not you again..." Amry said as she rolled her eyes. "You've always been on Rose's case for some odd reason, boy. Why don't you just get over what ill feelings you have towards Rose?"

"Mom, I can handle it on my own..." Rose said quietly. Malshano had ignored Rose's mom entirely.

"Alright... Then call me if you need me," her mother said with some dejection, giving a cold look towards the boy while walking past him to the hospital room.

"Hey... Good job," he said uncomfortably, scratching his right cheek a little. "Just stay on your toes... There's something that you won't like in the nearby future."

"...What are you warning me about? I thought you hated me with a passion, at least you always did when I was conscious."

"Look, just take my heed of warning, alright you silly girl?!" Malshano snapped, giving her a hard glare. It softened before he looked away, looking like he was coming up with reasons in his head why he hated her. "You better realize what's going on around here soon, or else you're history."

"What??" Malshano already walked off, ignoring anything Rose called out to him.

'_...Why was he telling me all this? This part of me is understanding what he is saying, but why...? What is it??'_ She held her head in her hands, a headache forming. _'Why can't I remember what this is about? Why can't I remember this important thing that I was doing?!? Why?!'_ The questions kept surfacing in her thoughts, no matter how many times she tried to keep them under control. She ended up falling to her knees with all those thoughts pushing through all her restraints. She now knows something was seriously wrong with what was going on... But she doesn't know why, or what. She even had forgotten the 'dreamland' she was in while in the coma... _'...But it is not a dreamland, is it? It makes no sense... None at all!'_

Watching from a short way, Malshano sighed as he turned away.

'_I don't even know why I'm trying to help her... I guess she just looks too much like Rine that I can't stand just watching from the sidelines...'_ Malshano sighed again. _'I hate my love for that woman, Rine... Or else Rose the 1st... Stupid woman...'_ He walked off at last. Wondering if Cosmos had found out about his contacting with Rose.

- - -

"Don't you think it's a little weird that we found someone that knew Rose _**that**_ quickly...?" Davis said to Brock as they walked, Ryu in the lead at the moment with Tai and Takuya.

"I know. It could be a coincidence."

"Well, I still think it's strange..."

"I agree with Davis," said Izzy, falling back to talk with them quietly. "But it's the only clue right now."

"Exactly," Brock agreed.

"Okay, alright..."

"How did you meet up with Rose, exactly?" Ryu asked Tai after answering whatever Takuya asked. Tai could see in the corner of his eyes that Sora slightly shook her head. She doesn't trust him either. Time to tell a lie.

"We sort of met up after this event that was going on in another city, and she wanted to go with us..."

"Is that so?"

Tai knew he lied so bad that it was obvious, but Ryu didn't seem to mind that at all. Something was up...

**Short, I know, but it's better than **_**nothing**_**... Sorta like a filler chapter, but I hope it was to your likes! See ya next time soon!**


	18. Ch 20: Sudden Change

**DISCLAIMER  
**I dun own Pokemon nor Digimon, only my own characters. Do I have to continue saying this?

The Collisions of the Poke/Digi Worlds

**Chapter 20**

"Abnormal activity is goin' on."

"Oh? How abnormal?"

"Like, 'she's trying to wake up,' abnormal..." Cosmos and Zikomo both looked over at the container. Indeed, she had a look on her face that said that she was finding some way to wake up, while her thoughts were surging through her head.

"Hell, she couldn't have realize that she's only in a temporary coma..." Cosmos continued to mutter to himself as he watched and studied her reactions. After some minutes, her face relaxed, and the activity went back to normal. Only then did he relax. "Hm, it was perhaps nothing, but just in case, keep close watch on her for awhile. It wouldn't matter too much if she woke up, for she had almost fully absorbed the Eve's Light, but all-in-all, it would mean that we'd have to keep her from escaping."

"Alrighty, Master Cosmos, as you said," Zikomo said, in which got Cosmos to feel better about it and went off to another state of business. Probably with Ragnarokmon, or something, Zikomo doesn't really know nor care. He smirked while looking back at Rose. "You almost succeeded on waking up, but Master Cosmos has more control over your subconscious than you really know, nor do you have the will to break his power."

As soon as Zikomo turned his back on the container, Malshano stepped out from behind it.

'_She almost did it,'_ he thought while he managed to exit the room unnoticed.

_Meanwhile, with the others…_

"Wow… Hard to believe that these people are Rose's kin," Izzy said as he watched some kids playing ball – in which one kid was the ball, and the others were tossing him around with air control or something of the sort.

"The way you're talking, it's almost like you came from a different world," Ryu spoke up with a small laugh.

Cuemon had always been suspicious of the man, Ryu… She felt like she met him before, and not in great circumstances, either. She hung in the back of the group while Izzy was hurryingly explaining what he meant of what he said. For the Digimon, they could have been better off without Ryu's help at all.

"It's alright," Ryu said after Izzy stumbled on words a few times. "It's not the first time this planet received guests from other worlds. Actually, that's why our world is adapted to all sorts of strange sights, like it was with Biyomon in a much bigger form, as well as many people here have powers of their own. Not all, but it's common to find a group of them together."

"Sounds like quite a place to keep in check incase they decided to take over the area," Davis commented.

"Sometimes, yes, but that's actually uncommon. We did have that problem a long time ago, but with the technology's growth, it also brought about the changes in society itself. You can't find many gangs that abused their powers for their own purposes."

Cuemon scoffed at that a little, but silently.

"So do ya have any of these strange powers?" Takuya asked.

"Of course." Ryu smiled a little. "You know Rose as the white cheetah being. I'm the black cheetah being, in which means that I have different powers from Rose. She controls nature like me, but I also use the element ice with my attacks. She uses light with her will, heal and purify the air and water, and several others that I really don't care to mention, since I'm pretty sure you know of them yourselves. I also have an unusual power unlike many others." He didn't say any more about that subject, leaving the others to ponder on that.

"Where are ya takin' us, anyway?" Koji asked after some time. They were in the middle of a deserted area, unlike the other places they had just been at.

"Ah, an excellent question to ask, is it not?" Ryu chuckled lightly while stopping. "Rose _is_ somewhere around this area. But there's something that you would like to know."

"What, already?" Rika demanded, an uneasy feeling that was forming from before increasing for everyone.

"You'll have to beat me first before you can continue on with your search for the little Guardian." His sapphire blue eyes suddenly changed to the color of dark red, his canines and claws growing longer and his hair spiking slightly. The gentleman they knew now turned basically into the Mr. Hyde of Ryu. His alter ego/side. **"Now kiddies, let's see how you're gonna hold up against me!"**

"I knew there was fishy about this," Davis grumbled while he aimed to grab his Digivice like everyone else. Takuya stepped forward first before the others.

"Guys, we'll handle this one, Warrior against Warrior style," he said while glancing back at the Digidestined and Pokemon trainers.

"Yeah, leave 'im to us!" Tommy said while thumping his chest lightly, pulling out his Digivice.

"Alright, then we'll try to look for Rose," said Tai as he and the others nodded. As they ran off in an direction away from the battle, Takuya looked back at the demon Ryu.

"I hope you're ready, 'cause here we go!" he shouted as everyone activated their Digivices.

"_**Execute! Spirit Evolution!"**_ they cried before turning into Digimon themselves.

"**Oh-ho, a official challenge!"** Ryu said with glee, smirking while attacking first. _**"Frozen Needles!"**_

"_Blizzard Blaster!"_ Kumamon countered the flying needles with his flying snowballs, each canceling the other out.

"**Not bad for a snow bear."**

- - -

"There's too many warehouses to check," said Misty while they kept running, looking around for some sign that it was being used by the Chaos Warriors.

"I know, so that's why we're not gonna check each one if we help it," Ash answered, Pikachu riding on his shoulder.

"There is electric currents somewhere here," Pikachu had said a bit uncertainly. She felt them, but could not pinpoint where.

"So we'll try to look for those currents, they might lead to Rose," said Izzy.

"Won't be necessary to look forever," someone spoke up from the shadows, making everyone halt in their tracks.

"You again?!" Tai shouted as Malshano leaned against the wall, Agumon stepping forward and ready to attack if he did. "Where's Rose?!"

"You'd have to pass three more streets before turning right," he merely answered, stunning everyone.

"Wait, there's no way you're helping out, you have to be lying!" Henry said while narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, you hate Rose!" agreed T.K.

"Shut yer traps, pests," growled out Malshano. "Either take the directions or just keep going. Besides, once you do find the place, Zikomo will encounter with you as Cosmos takes the silly cheetah somewhere else for the ritual. When you find Zikomo and possibly me, you found the cheetah."

"Why are you telling us this?" Kari asked - she was the only one that actually believed him.

"My own reasons. Just get goin' before I have to end up fighting with you." Annoyed, Malshano scrowled as he walked into the alley next to him, disappearing into the shadows entirely.

"Should we trust his directions?" Sora asked the others.

"I only trust him as far as I can throw him, and that's not very far," said Meowth.

"Yeah, I agree, but we might as well take the directions," Kari said before anyone else could agree with Meowth and throw away the hint of where Rose's at.

"You sure? What if it's a trap?? Ryu tricked us and led us right into one," Yollei said while looking at Kari.

"I'm very sure. I actually found truth in his words."

"Well... If Kari could trust the directions, then so do I," Tai said, looking at his little sister.

"Then let's go and get ready for a big rumble!" Ash said with a slight grin before running off to pass the three streets Malshano mentioned, everyone following his lead.

- - -

"Uh-oh, they're almost here," said Zikomo while perched on the edge of the building they were using to hide in. "I think that little yellow mouse led them this way."

"You did say that using your lightening would attract other electric users," Cosmos said while looking up at the dragon being. "Then I think you and Malshano should greet them before they get here."

"Alrighty, though where is that lion-"

"I'm right here," said Malshano, who was leaning against the light pole next to the entrance.

"Perfect timing, Malshano," Cosmos said with a chuckle. "Have fun keeping them at bay. I'll move the cheetah to the pillars in the forest."

"Meh, good luck with the transportation," Malshano said airily while Zikomo jumped down from his perch.

"Ready for some fun?" he asked while the lion walked away from the pole.

Malshano nodded. "Bring them on." When Zikomo took off first, Malshano smirked ever-so-slightly before following the dragon to battle.

**Whoa-ho, I actually made a chapter in one day! O-o Can it be that I'm recovering my inspiration at last?? I hope so!! And I also hope that you enjoyed the development of this story as of yet! See ya next chappie!**


	19. Ch 21: The Time Drawing Near

**DISCLAIMER  
**I don't own or have any rights on Pokemon and Digimon. The only thing I do is my own creations, in which means that they're copyrighted to me. So there! XD  
On a note, I'm very very VERY sorry that I haven't updated... I was (and still am) going through a big crisis... So dun worry... XD;;; I'll try to keep writing.

The Collisions of the Poke/Digi Worlds

**Chapter 21**

"**You annoying creatures, you should have just stayed back in the world of Yanto,"** Ryu growled as the Warrior Digidestined resisted on kneeling to the ground out of exhaustion. **"This fight has grown boring, in which displeases me the absolute most."**

"Then why don't we turn up the heat?!" Agunimon said as he aimed his arm at Ryu. "Pyro Darts!"

"Lobo Saber!" The two attacks combined together for the first time, in which made Lobomon's saber now become a combined attack of both light and fire. Coming down on Ryu, he struck hard into the demon's shoulder. Ryu cried out in pure pain and shock - he hadn't expected anything like that to happen.

"**Grrraaaaahhhh!!"** His body pulsed with an evil aura as he tried to rise back onto his feet. His hair spiked up even more as he glared at the Digidestined Warriors. **"You... will pay!!"** Throwing out his arms to the side, he howled out as the aura suddenly started to rise up and spread all around him, raging like a wild fire.

"W-what dark power!" Lobomon said as he raised up a hand to shield his eyes. "C'mon, everyone, we have to do better than this!"

"You know it!" Kumamon said as he pulled out his Digivice. _**"Slide Evolution - Korikakumon!!"**_

"_**Kazemon, Slide Evolution - Zephyrmon!"**_

"**Already looks so promising. Very well then, perhaps I'll be entertained as of yet!"**

- - -

"_**Dark Lightening!"**_ everyone heard before the attack struck in front of them, in which made Tai and a few others fall backwards to avoid the attack.

"Looks like they found us," Malshano said rather airily as he walked up next to Zikomo. But his attitude wasn't like he was wanting to fight at all.

"But all the more entertaining before we take the power from the Land of Eve, isn't it?" agreed Zikomo with a wide smirk.

"Where's Rose?!" Cuemon demanded as she raised up her staff, glaring hard at the two Chaos Warriors.

"Oh, I suppose Cosmos moving the cheetah girl elsewhere," answered Malshano off-handedly, in which made Zikomo send him a 'Shut up' look. "Oh please, you really think that they'll be getting by us to rescue her? Besides, if they tried, they'd have to deal with Cosmos again."

"Hm, that's true." Zikomo shrugged it off while facing the kids again. But they could see Malshano give Zikomo such a reproachful look. They knew then that they could rely on his information.

"Then I guess we're takin' you on!" Ash said, in which Lecilmon took his spot in front of Ash. "Lecilmon?"

"We're tired of bein' the only ones unable to battle. We want to do what we can to protect and fight for you guys from now on!"

"Yeah!" Ash pulls out his Digivice. "I may have little experience, but I have to do what I can!" His hand glowed around the Digivice as Lecilmon stepped forward, his eyes glowing brightly. "For my friends!"

Lecilmon's body became wrapped up in digicode that was composed of data very familiar to those of Agumon, Veemon, and Guilmon. His body warped until all there was left was the symbols and a dragon-like shape within the sphere.

"_**Lecilmon, Destidigivolve to..."**_ A form began to wrap around the outline, becoming more humanoid, standing upon two legs and his tail whipped out from behind him. Talons lengthen out as his paws became more like hands, and a mane grew from his head down towards his back. His blue skin became dragon-like scaly as the same symbols from before appeared back on his cheeks, but also on his forearms. When the form was finally complete, the mane turned firey red and his skin blazed brightly of sapphire. His eyes snapped open to reveal ruby-like eyes that looked very determined. His large wings unfolded from his back, just as blazing orange like his mane.

"_**Destimon!!"**_

His size had indefinitely grew from what he was. If one took Ash and stacked him on himself about seven or eight times, that was how tall Lecilmon, or now in Champion form, Destimon, was then.

"Ohhhhhh, what's this? Looks like a big dragon-dinosaur!" Zikomo laughed darkly as he stepped forward, his lance in front of Malshano. "I have this one, Lion. Stay out of it unless I say so."

"Whatever you say, Dragon," Malshano cooly replied as Zikomo walked forward until he stood about twenty feet away from Destimon. "I hope that you can handle your new form well, because here I come!" He laughed even more as his aura sparked and blacken until he was blazing with black lightening. Before the others could figure out what he was doing, it wasn't his leg that was dragon-like anymore. His body lengthened out and formed out like a dragon until he was a black version of Shinron of 'Dragon Ball Z.' He floated in the air as he grinned down at Destimon. _**"Prepare yourself!"**_ he roared before he shot up into the air.

"Destimon, be weary of him!" Ash called out to his Digimon.

"No problem, Ash," Destimon said with a nod before he spread his great wings and took to the skies himself. Snarling, his mouth glowed red before he opened wide, revealing a growing ball of fire. **"Heat Blaster!"** The ball of flames blasted from his mouth like a cannon at Zikomo, who barely managed to escape the path.

"**Electro Claw!"** Zikomo cried out as his right arm was encircled by black lightening. Thrusting it out at Destimon's attack, the two attacks collided. The two pushed against each other before the results of the combination caused an explosion that sent Zikomo back and into the building, causing the structure to collapse underneath the bulk of Zikomo. Everyone heard a great roar before Zikomo blasted himself out of the mess, the lightening dangerously. **"DARK THUNDER!!"**

The skies above the both of them crashed and became dark of black lightening. Destimon tried to remain out of the skies, but whatever direction he went, the lightening cuts him off from one direction. Then all at once, the lightening struck out five bolts and they all caught Destimon. He roared in pain while the lightening surrounded him. But then the bolts turned blue as they swarmed his taloned-hands.

"**What?!"** Zikomo yelled out as he snarled at the other. Destimon smirked as he raised his hands up into the air.

"**Lightening Sphere!"** Destimon's hands formed a sphere until it was held in his right hand. The size was, compared to Destimon, about the size of a basketball. He held the sphere in front of him, and the lightening within the sphere zapped out to Zikomo, shocking the surprised dragon and before he knew it, Destimon was speeding towards him. With reaction, the black dragon turned to the side, and while Destimon was going by, Zikomo turned his body to get in the way, then wrapped himself tightly around the Digimon.

"Destimon!!" Ash called out as Destimon was now caught in a tight body bind. "C'mon, you can get out of that!!"

"**Now what're you gonna do, you creature of data?"** Zikomo said as he grinned evilly. He contrasted his body, making Destimon cry out. **"You'll never defeat a great lightening dragon like myself!"**

"That's where you're wrong, Zikomo," Destimon managed to get out before his scales turned red of flames. **"Destiny Explosion!!"** The explosion resulted to great black smoke and choked-out cries, though it couldn't be known of who's.

"DESTIMON!" Ash ran forward to the site when a body fell out of the smoke, but it couldn't be determined of who it was. When the smoke cleared up a little, he could see that the body was shrinking from a black form to a humanoid with yellow hair. With wide eyes, Ash snapped his head up to the rest of the smoke. As the smoke cleared up, there was Destimon, his eyes closed while he was staying there in midair. Then he opened his eyes and grinned down at Ash while landing on the ground. He leaned down toward his Tamer and leaned against one of his hands on the ground.

"I'm fine."

"How come you're not de-Digivolving?" Takato said in confusion.

"Because it'll be faster if there was someone with wings and the speed to catch up to Cosmos and rescue Rose," Destimon replied while he lowered his other hand. "If any are able to Digivolve and carry what you can, that'd be helpful."

Soon, there was a Birdramon, Destimon and a Halsemon in the skies as the tamers and trainers stared down at the ground for the progress of Cosmos. Professor Oak pointed out possible routes, so the three carrying Digimon were watching the routes. There was no time to lose.

Because one way or another, they have to get their friend back before it was too late...

- - -

"Rose, calm down or else you'll end up hurting yourself." Rose was finally back at their house. So much had changed as far as she saw. But that feeling since her encounter with Malshano never had been shook off. Sometimes when she thought hard about it, her eyes would see a glimpse of bright water and something beyond the water. It always had disappeared before she could look more at it. And. It. Was. Making. Her. FRUSTRATED.

"Sorry, mother..." Rose said as she sat down on a chair. Her doctor had told her to rest before doing anything big. And pacing is probably considered big at her condition.

"It's alright." Rose's mom disappeared into the kitchen while humming. Sometimes, Rose wondered what was wrong with what she was seeing. She was so happy to be back with her parents. But her heart felt very heavy of some forgotten burden.

'_...I wonder where Kate is...'_ "Mom, do you know where Kate is?"

"Hm? Kate who, dear?"

Those words echoed in Rose's head. Kate was the little white cat with a black spot on her back and a racoon-colored tail, who was Ayrm's favorite elderly cat. Something was definitely wrong.

"...N-nothing, sorry," Rose said as she stood up and stared out the window. Her heart was growing even more heavy than ever, like it was trying to remind her of something about Kate, as well as the other animals that was around the house. Rose doesn't see them at all. And mom - No... Not her mother... doesn't know who they are...

"_**Rose... Please try... to be happy... without us..."**_ she heard in her head. It was Kate's voice. But... What had it meant??

'_Kate?'_ Rose doesn't hear anything more. But her heart was hurting now, making her eyes water heavily for whatever reason. She closed her eyes to try and ignore the pain. It was then that she had seen a scene of her animal companions. As they truly were. And a small cat creature... Digimon... Cuemon...

... _**"Cuemon, Warp Digivolve to... Luxicismon!"**_ ...

... _**"We're just lucky that Cuemon and Rose's companions merged to become one,"**__ Misty said as she watched the battle grimly._

"_**Misty, I don't think that it'll be reversible..."**__ her Digimon partner, Misticmon, spoke up..._

..._** "So... does that mean that Rose lost her friends?"**__ May said quietly._

"_**I think so,"**__ said Izzy in place of Ken._

"_**Oh... She isn't going to be very happy or have any hope once we find her..."**_...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

- - -

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The container shook with power as Cosmos had just set it down on the ground in the hole. He pulled himself away by a flap of his powerful wings while he stared down at Rose. In his true form, he was large, with black flames lapping off of his wings and even from his feet and beak.

He landed on the ground while transforming back into his usual form he took. Within the container, as he could see, was that Rose was thrashing within the water, her horn glowing brightly of her own powers and of the light that he have had her absorb by the ways of water.

Smirking a little, Cosmos raised a hand and chains from within the hole shot through the glass. The glass around Rose shattered as they wrapped around her wrists, her ankles, her neck, and her waist. She wasn't awake, but she yelled out from the biting sting of the chains, swirling with darkness that would keep her from escaping. Darkness, her ultimate weakness.

"Soon, the Land of Eve will be ours. And it'll all be thanks to you."

Turning from Rose as she was lifted out of the hole and placed against the wall because of the chains transferring her, he looked to the lone object in the middle of the circular space. The sky was darkening above them all, as though the area around was anticipating of what was to come.

"Ryu. Zikomo. Malshano." Cosmos spoke in a cool voice. The time was almost upon them.

- - -

The Digimon Warriors had finally brought Ryu to his knees. His dark side had disappeared within the mind of the other Ryu.

"Give it up," Agunimon said as he aimed his arm at Ryu.

"It's over," said Lobomon while he kept a tight grip on his sword.

"Dammit..." Ryu cursed under his breath. But when Ryu was starting to close his eyes, they snap back open while he stared up at the skies. A tug from a distance. He must follow it. He had to, for it was his sole duty to come when called by his master.

'_**Ryu."**_

He stood up with sudden new strength, the Warriors jumping back in surprise. With not even a glance in their direction, Ryu turned around and formed into his true form. His sleek appearance of a black cheetah with seeming feathers out of his neck stood in place. His eyes were blank as he took off into a run in the direction of that tugging he felt.

"We have to follow, c'mon!" Agunimon said as he slide evolution to his beast form, taking to the skies, as does the rest followed him as fast as they could. They could tell that this was beginning to take a turn for the worst if they don't hurry.

- - -

"M-master Cosmos..." Zikomo grunted while he felt paralyzed. He couldn't move from the move by Destimon. "Damn those creatures... And those mortals..."

"_**Zikomo."**_

Zikomo's eyes snapped up while his shoulders raised up from the ground, along with the rest of his upper body. Standing up on his feet, he turned to the direction of the 'voice' and then jumped into the air. His dragon form reappeared in the air, almost like the fight never happened. He was instantly flying through the air. Below him was the form of the black cheetah, Ryu, matching Zikomo's speed. The both of them went on without bothering to exchange any sort of greeting. Their master was calling.

- - -

'_Now it's up to them to bring Cosmos down and keep this from happening,'_ Malshano thought as he stood on the roof of a building. He was following the kids and their Digimon and Pokemon until he reached a point of just stopping and merely watch. He thought it would all be over soon.

The wind blew through his hair and whipping it back as his thoughts were wondering to another person. One that he had come to decide to help the kids because it was for that one. He closed his eyes at the thoughts of the woman. The one that he had loved and had been betrayed. The betrayal that had led him to become the fourth and last of the Chaos Warriors.

'_Rine... Why do you still continue to taunt me to this day...'_ He sighed while looking back up. _'Unless it's something important to tell me, you should have just disappeared from my life...'_

"_**Malshano."**_

Malshano cried out mostly from surprise as he clamped a hand against his right shoulder. It was pulsing in small pain. His eyes closed again, trying to force himself from obeying the call. But all-to-soon, his hand dropped from his shoulder, and he looked again in the direction that the kids were heading. His eyes, like it was for Zikomo and Ryu, were blank of any sort of thought or emotion. Without another second to loose, he transformed into his lion form. Streaming down from the roof, he was met by Ryu and Zikomo as they raced on towards the destination.

The battle for the worlds' balance and power was to begin soon...


	20. Ch 22: Destiny Draws Near

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own anything of Pokemon or Digimon. I'm only borrowing the characters. XD; Sorry that I haven't updated for a long while... But I am just dealing with shit that would get in the way of my writing a lot. Like my sister's death. So yeah. Thanks for being patient with me. ***Smiles while she sweatdrops***

The Collisions of the Poke/Digi Worlds

**Chapter 22**

"All three Warriors are heading in one direction," Destimon said as Ash spotted them ahead of them. Malshano was with them.

"I thought Malshano was on our side," Yollei said to Kairi.

"It's because of Cosmos," Cuemon said at last, her eyes showing worry within them. "I know that Zikomo and Ryu were both defeated. It has to be Cosmos pulling them to the direction that he's at." The Warrior Digidestined had caught up with them just as Ryu had joined Zikomo and Malshano. They had defeated Ryu, and yet, he jumped up and raced away like he was under a spell.

"What kind of powers he's using to drawn them to him??"

"I have no idea..."

"Look there!" Henry yelled out as an ancient and dark area just came into view. There were stones jagged out of the earth and surrounding an large crater. In the distance, the three warriors had entered the area around the stones, approaching the one other person that they all had figured out to be Cosmos. Then a large figure appeared overhead of the area, circling the crater. Ragnorokmon... "We've got to hurry!"

"One step ahead of you!" Birdramon said as she increases her already-fast speed. The other two Digimon followed suit, as the other Digimon had Digivolved to their Ultimate or Mega forms, getting ready for the biggest battle of their lives...

- - -

"Gather around, my warriors," Cosmos said quietly as the three warriors finally arrived at his side. Above was his creation, his pet. Ragnorokmon cried out as he flew up higher, still circling the crater. The crater in which had ended the life of those tied to that planet. Rose's planet. "Ragnorokmon had finished his destiny, and now it is time to complete ours." He smirked at their blank faces. He knew that Zikomo and Ryu, judging by their wounds, had been defeated when he called. For Malshano, he had a feeling that he was betraying them in his own way. But it didn't matter now. They were under his control, and they were his.

Raising an hand, the chains that held Rose moved forward to the object as he and his warriors approached the center. The chains were able to transfer from the wall to the floor, and moving through the ground as though they were going through water. But they were formed of darkness, not metal. They had no restrictions as metal would.

When the chains disappeared from a flick of Cosmos's hand, Rose was dropped next to the object. The spell that she was placed under was then lifted. Stirring from where she was dropped, Rose tried to open her eyes. They were very unfocused as she felt like she was heavy with some sort of weight. She couldn't move very well.

"Ryu, would you be so kind," said Cosmos quietly, barely reaching Rose's ears. As her eyes widen even though she was rather blind, Ryu was kneeling next to her and dragging her to her knees, ripping off her glove that had always covered her protected secret. The Mark of Life was shining, being so near the object. An altar made of crystal-like substance, much like the symbol on her wrist.

"L-let go!" Rose said courageously, though her voice faltered as her eyes finally could focus. There was something wrong with Ryu, she could see that. His eyes were so blank, it was like he was a puppet under the pulling of the master in control of his strings.

Wordlessly, he turned to the altar, her right arm being pulled without an effort. Rose couldn't fight back, her strength was too weak. She could see a hole in the altar in the side, under the stone table. She didn't like how this was going.

"Release me!" She struggled to pull her arm away, clawing Ryu's face with her free hand. He backhanded her across the face, and before she could recover, her arm was pushed into the hole. Trying to pull her arm out, she felt the altar lock onto her wrist. It refused to let her go.

While she attempted to pull free of whatever it was that was holding her wrist, Ryu stood back up and circled the altar until he stood in place of one part of it. Zikomo and Malshano did the same thing, taking all but one part of the large altar. Only Cosmos remained, his smirk widening. The ground beneath them was shaking, meaning that the colliding had begun at last.

"Seems like we won, little cheetah," Cosmos said as Rose had stopped her struggling, her little energy that she had now depleted from the effort. She looked up at Cosmos and shook, even with her trying to force herself to stop. But she was scared, unable to contain it.

As he knelt down, she tried to move away. But because of her arm locked in place, she was unable to do anything. When he reached forward, she attempted to claw his hand. It did nothing to deter his aim, and that was to grab her horn tightly. She froze, unable to yell out from the pain it was causing. Her few weakness was her horn, and her wrist. Cosmos knew that for a long time.

"Little Flower Girl," - he said, though she couldn't tell if it was mockingly or something else - "you should be honored to be the Key to the Land of Eve. Your destiny is complete." With a demonic smirk, he then pushed her horn so that she was forced to look up, in which he placed a hand under her chin - with a crack, he snapped her horn in half. Rose's eyes showed extreme pain that she couldn't even cry out, before they went blank, her body going limp entirely.

Tossing the horn to the ground, Cosmos stood back up to watch the process of the silver liquid materialized from the remaining stump on the girl's head. It floated above, the substance neither liquid, gas or solid. Using a simple encasing spell, he had the substance moved to the middle of the altar, which then something of a force-field encircled the substance and it was trapped in the hollow area. The object began to glow brightly of white light, which would have blinded anyone if that 'anyone' wasn't Cosmos. The remaining warriors were there, yet they weren't as well, so it wouldn't effect their sight.

"With our blood as our tribute, we give to the altar our price." He raised his hand over the depression that was where he stood in front of. There were three other hollows in front of the remaining warriors, in which they raised a hand over as well. Slicing their palms open, blood poured into the small depressions. From the contact, the altar's light suddenly changed to pulsing black. Up above, the clouds thickened and blackened. Then they split apart, revealing a vision of four worlds slowly approaching together.

"For our price, we shall receive what we seek,

For our blood, we will open up the Forbidden Land,

From its power, we will rule the Universe,

Open your pathway, Land of Eve,

Allow your power to flow into us!"

The shaking worsened to the point that the buildings were collapsing all around. The Warriors were somehow not effected as the vision above them now shown that the worlds were beginning to collide with one another. The Land of Eve was beginning to form.

- - -

"Look up there!" Misty cried out as the skies were opening up to a vision.

"We might be too late to stop this," Cuemon said rather fearfully. She couldn't believe that they were going to arrive just too late.

"Don't say that!" Tai yelled out to Cuemon, snapping her out of her despair. "It doesn't matter that they got it to begin, for we're going to stop them before they can finish this!"

"It's not over until we say it's over!" Omnimon said from above.

"That's right. Many lives are depending on us," said Kairi as she looked up at the sky. "Ragnorokmon cannot remain of this or any world, not from all of the evil that was used to create him. Cosmos and his warriors must be stopped at all cost."

"Or else the innocent will pay the price," T.K. said seriously.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gallantmon got beside Omnimon and Imperialdramon (Fighter Mode) as he looked determined. "Let's bring those monsters down!"

"Right!" they all cried, together as one, as they approach the crater. The time of battle is now!

As the worlds in the vision began to push against the others, the ground shook with fury. Behind the Digidestined and Trainers, the world looked like it was being crushed by an unknown force. In the vision, a new land was being formed - the Land of Eve finally appeared.

"At last, our hour arrived," Cosmos said in victory, raising a fist up to the sky. The sound of something approaching from behind caught his attention, and with a quick turn, he found that he was being outnumbered by Digimon.

"This is the end for you, Cosmos!" Ash yelled as he jumped off of Destimon's hand onto the ground.

"If it isn't the Digi-fools and idiot trainers!" Cosmos said with a smirk. But his eyes showed merciless hatred to those that stood in his way of his chance of gaining power. "It's too late for you to stop me! We'll soon control this pathetic universe, and shape it to our vision!"

"Not a chance!" Omnimon began to power up an attack, but Cosmos smirked at their foolishness.

"You dare fire at me, you just might end up killing your precious friend," he said as he stepped to the side, revealing Rose; limp, broken, bleeding, almost lifeless.

"You-!" Beowulfmon/Koji said in anger as Kairi and a few others gasp from the sight of their friend.

"You'll pay for what you did!" Aldamon/Takuya yelled as he rushed forward to personally attack Cosmos. He laughed as he jumped into the air, though that wasn't a problem for Aldamon - he leapt into the air and grabbed Cosmos.

"What?!" Cosmos yelled before he was thrown even further in the air and away from the altar. Aldamon became surrounded in flames as he powered an attack up.

"_**Solar Wind Destroyer!"**_ The attack hit Cosmos dead-on and he was sent backwards. This was the chance the heroes needed-!

"Attack him now!" Tai yelled to the Digimon, DNA-Digimon, Biomerged-Digimon and Digidestined Warriors, who all attacked Cosmos with their most powerful attacks. Explosions sounded and the Digimon landed back on the ground, ready for anything from the other warriors. They were merely motionless. But Cosmos certainly wasn't.

"Heh hehehe..." He stood back up from the ground where he landed. There was pure insanity on his face as he threw his head back and laughed loudly. "You fools!" The black flames began to swarm around him as he faced his opponents. "How can you comprehend the powers that I have? Your attacks are so pitiful. Allow me to show you an attack that will be the last thing you will ever see!"

As his attack shot out like a million bullets of black flames, the necklace that Kairi was carrying for Rose suddenly shot out of her bag, floating in front of them. As the flames approached, a light shield appeared in front of the heroes and their partners, the flames hitting it and dissipating into nothing. The altar's light, which was pulsing darkness, shined out the white light from within. A narrow beam of that light hit the necklace, in which it shined until it blinded Cosmos. When it subsided, what stood in its place was someone that looked almost like Rose. But she had two set of wings, one was white phoenix and the other set was a white dragon. She had tail-feathers of a white phoenix, and her face had markings and symbols on her cheeks. There was no horn on her forehead like it were for Rose. Her hair was brown, but had many silver streaks through it.

The spirit of the necklace, Rine.

"There is no end to your destruction until you're destroyed," she said softly, watching Cosmos stare at her in shock. So was the others, except Cuemon.

"Cuemon, Warp DestiDigivolve to Luxicismon." Luxicismon approached Rine and stood by her side, as though they had million of times. Pulling a device out of pocket, Rine raised a Digivice into the air.

"She's a Digidestined?" Davis said in utter surprise. No more for words, though, as Cosmos snapped his fingers. The three remaining Chaos Warriors joined him at his side.

"Just because you finally escaped your imprisonment and have rejoined your partner doesn't make a difference to the fact that we won!" he said as he sent his warriors to attack the heroes. They obeyed their master's command and attacked with a force that surprised the defenders, but not enough that they wouldn't fight back.

With Zikomo in full form again, Ash and his friends took him on, with their Digimon partners and their Pokemon's help. And at last, the remaining Digimon took on their Champion forms.

"Misticmon, DestiDigivolve to... Slisticmon!" Like a beautiful Milotic, Slisticmon had the form of one, as well as the wings of a Dragonair on either side of her head, where ears would usually be. Her tail fanned out like feathers at the end, showing just about all the colors of blue whenever light hits it. Blue jewels surrounded her turquoise-blue eyes and along her jaw-line, combat ready with water and ice attacks.

"Braskmon, DestiDigivolve to... Gravilmon!" Gravilmon looked a lot like the combination of Luxray and Metagross, his body shining like metal as he floated over the ground. But he had the legs and tail of a griffin, much like his Rookie form. His wings had grew to support his body in the air, though no effort was needed, for he seemed to have a magnetic ability so that he levitated. His head was that of an eagle, yet the beak was lengthened and sharpened. His fur was gray and silver, to have the repelling force of that of metal.

"Trinimon, DestiDigivolve to... Vetralmon!" Much like Phoenixmon, Vetralmon had the look of a phoenix. But she had a more feminine look, her beak elegant and her feathers so fine-tipped at the ends, it was like razors. The colors were that of her Rookie form, though it was much reddish, then it silvered out at the tips of all her feathers. Wind picked up around her as light shined off of her feathers, which indicated that she used the elements of air and light.

"Xtritlmon, DestiDigivolve to... Zolestmon! (Zoe-les-ta-mon)" His appearance took on the male version of a full-grown sphinx, though his head was more like a lion than human. Feathers and fur were gray and then black, shimmering metallically between the two colors. His tail whipped behind him, the truffle of fur at the end look like it could cut through rock. And his wings were large, to support himself in the air when he does fly. While he controlled the elements of earth and shadow, the colors fits him well.

"Sekialmon, DestiDigivolve to... Basiliskmon!" As one could guess, this Digimon took on the appearance of a basilisk, though her scales shined purple and then green. Her appearance had a feminine look, her head smaller than it would have thought it would. Her fangs protruded past her lower lip, the size quite formidable and dangerous. Vines grew around where she stood while poison dripped from her fangs. The ground oddly didn't burn, but instead thorned-vines rose up from where her poison had gathered on the ground. A Digimon of nature and poison.

"Okaismon, DestiDigivolve to... Chimeramon!" A head of a yellow dragon and a head of a black lion protruded from the one neck, much like a chimera would, though without the usual goat head. His body was that of a lion, wings and hindlegs of a dragon. His tail was lion, though at the end, there was a bone ridge with spikes instead of the tuft of lion fur. His heads roared mighty roars, the dragon expelling electricity while the lion breathed out poison. A strange but terrorfying and dangerous combination.

While the newest Champions took on Zikomo, the Digidestined Warriors took on Ryu once more. It left the Digidestined/Tamer kids against Malshano. And Rine and Luxicismon to face Cosmos.

The warriors but the last three fought fiercely, explosions sounding from every corner of the crater area. Cosmos and Rine stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"_**Fire Storm!"**_ Cosmos struck first, sending out a storm of black flames at Rine and her Digimon partner. Rine deflected the flames and rushed in, Luxicismon right behind her.

"_**Earth's Fury!"**_ Spikes began to jut out from the ground, enough speed and power to shish kebab a person right through. The black phoenix jumped right up into the air, landing on one as it shot up. But Rine took the opportunity of the strike, bouncing off of the spires of stone with the speed of a bullet. At the last spire before Cosmos, she took careful aim and then launched from the tower, catching Cosmos in the face with her elbow. He flew backwards, and she gathered power as her partner leapt over her, also preparing to use an attack. _**"Gallanting Lightstike!"**_

"_**Phoenix of Light!"**_ they cried together as their attacks flew at Cosmos. Rine's attack looked like a spear of light, while Luxicismon's looked like a striking phoenix of light. The two attacks seemed to have combined, the light of Rine's attack swirling around the phoenix of light. It hit Cosmos with the force of a group of tanks, crushing him into the ground to cause a crater the size of a large house. The two beings landed on the ground as Cosmos screamed out from the attack. They couldn't see through the dust, but they could guess that Cosmos was getting to his feet.

"_**Pyro Tornadoes!"**_ Without warning, five black-flamed tornadoes shot down from the skies, coming upon Rine and Luxicismon. They dodged, but they were surrounded by the tornadoes. The intense heat of the tornadoes were hurting the two as the tornadoes swirled around them, slowly closing in on them. Luxicismon grabbed Rine and leapt straight up, taking them out of the way just in time as the tornadoes crashed and dissipated to nothing but flames on the ground.

Cosmos was above them, laughing darkly as a cloud seemed to have swallowed him.

"_**Nightmare Cloud!"**_

Luxicismon countered the attack with ice dust, the two cancelling one another. Before the attacks would clear, Cosmos sped right through, his flaming sword in his hand and preparing to strike right through Luxicismon.

"_**Striking Staff!"**_ Rine blocked the sword with her staff of light, the two weapons pushing against the other with force. Cosmos leered as Rine was pushed back a little.

"Not anywhere as strong as you used to have been," he spat out as he pushed her back completely, her staff now out of reach of his sword. He swung the sword back and over, but it only have hit her staff again. "Surrender and accept your death!"

"Not in a million years, Cosmos," Rine growled as she suddenly pushed him back this time, surprising him. Without a pause, she sent out a Heaven's Strike attack at him, catching him off-guard. With a screech of a phoenix, Cosmos reeled around to stab at Rine. It caught her in the shoulder, making her yowl out. Cosmos smirked as he tried to use his second sword to get her through the stomach. But Luxicismon grabbed his wrist and jerked it back, breaking his wrist in the process. Screeching again, Cosmos dropped his swords. Rine pulled the sword from her shoulder and growled again. She watched Cosmos's wrist snap back in place and rapidly heal. With a dark laugh, he glowed of the blackest of black, shrouding himself within the dark light.

"The hour of destiny approaches!" he cried out as the fifth world between the four worlds lit up, the path to it descending down slowly, Ragnarokmon circling the stairs. The time of the Land of Eve had come onto the heroes and villains at last.

"Your destiny is to fall!" Rine yelled out as she rushed forward to deliver a blow. But he jumped away, laughing darkly as the remaining Chaos Warriors were fighting back the waves of attacks from the Digimon and Pokemon. Cosmos rushed in at Rine once more, attempting to slice her arm off, though it was dodged and they collided attacks again.

There was only one Pokemon that wasn't fighting, and he took the opportunity to quickly approach the alter without being seen by any of the Chaos Warriors. He doesn't know what he could do, but he had to do something.

"Meowth, you're in really bad shape..." Meowth said quietly to Rose while he got to her. She doesn't even seem to be breathing, but she was just barely alive. Picking up the part of the horn that Cosmos had broke off, he looked to her again. _'Would it be possible to heal her with trying to put the horn back together? But then again, that silver stuff that she gave us, she said that it was her life force, kinda like blood.'_ Looking up at the alter, he then hopped up. He nearly freaked from seeing the blood, but he calmed himself. Seeing the middle area keeping something from escaping, he just knew that it was something of Rose. Using a Fury Swipe, his claws merely went bounced off, not doing anything to breaking the shield.

"Drat, how can I make it disappear??" _'That Cosmos fella must have a special way of breaking them shields of his...'_ One idea came to mind, but it was rather horrifying. But if it was worth a shot, he decided that it would have to be done.

Quickly touching the blood that he hoped was Cosmos's with his claws, he then took one more shot at the shield with another Fury Swipe attack. It disappeared and the center was released, the silver substance flowing out of it and hovering over Rose. But it remained hovering there, for it had no way of returning to her. Congratulating himself on that quick idea, Meowth then leapt off the alter and attached the broken horn together.

The effect was immediate; the silver substance shot right down onto the horn, and as soon as it all disappeared back where it belonged, the horn was healed and in one piece again.

Gasping for air, Rose's face wasn't anywhere as pale like it had as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were unfocused again, but she could hear all around her battles raging. Squinting her eyes a little, she could see in front of her a cat figure.

"You's okay?" Meowth said as she finally found strength to rise her head a little.

"I... think so..." She was really out of it, but she was quickly gaining her senses. Her eyes widened as she sat up and looked around. "What..."

"Things happened quickly. But right now, we need to get ya out of dat," the cat Pokemon said as he tried to get her to focus on the objection. It took difficulty for her, since she was just watching a figure much like her fighting her worst enemy...

"Is that... Rine..?"

"Yeah, it is." He tried to tug her arm out, but he had no better luck than Rose had. "What da heck is holding ya, superglue?!"

"It locked..." Pulling the best she could, she could feel that the alter hadn't changed its lock pattern or anything. Taking a closer look at the inscriptions in the crystal-stone, she could barely read the faded ancient words. But one spot made her realize what it took to unlocking herself from it. "Blood..." Looking down at her left hand, she knew that she had to wound herself for this. But she's stuck with one hand and not able to find something sharp. Except - "Meowth, use your Fury Swipe attack on my hand," Rose said as she looked at the surprised Pokemon.

"What?!!"

"Don't ask, just do it." She had her palm facing Meowth. "I know how to get myself out of this, I need my own blood for it. I'll heal."

"If ya say so..."

Gritting her teeth as Meowth did quick work, she then pressed her palm against the spot above the keyhole. The alter shined brightly, surprising Rose and Meowth. But as soon as she felt her wrist being freed, she yanked, actually making herself fly for a foot from the amount of force she used to pulling her arm out. Clenching her left hand, she then looked up. She may have freed herself, but the path won't stop descending. It all already had begun, but she needed to stop it.

"What'cha going to do?" Meowth said as he looked back at the battle. Cosmos hadn't seen what happened, too caught up in his battle with Rine and Luxicismon.

"Possibly do something that would get me killed by the one that started this," Rose said a little quietly. The alter continued to pulse dark light, so she knew she had to change it before the path touched the alter. Otherwise, the Land of Eve would become the land of darkness.

Standing up with slight shaking from the lack of energy and strength, she took a deep breath. Meowth looked up at her; her face had a look of determination.

"Time to change my destiny, Cosmos. You won't have your way. I won't let you."

**Woot to new chapters! :D WELL, I've said that I would draw the trainer's Digimon... But I've finally come to realize that, no matter how good I get, I still SUCK ;P But I color REALLY WELL on the computer... So, if anyone that reads this story can draw REAL well, has an account on , and willing to draw these Digimon for gold, then look me up! My name on Gaia is ****Rose Kasiya Laxzi**** (yeah, long name XD)! Anyway, thanks for reading, and please give me reviews!**


	21. Ch 23: Changing Pace of Battle

**Disclaimer**  
As many times I've said this, it still hadn't changed; I don't own anything of Pokemon or Digimon, as they're rightfully created by their creators. I only own what I created, and it's only fair to keep them as my ideas only. Thank you and enjoy Chapter 23. :D One more thing; should I remake the earliest chapters so that they don't suck? Send me your opinions, please!

The Collisions of the Poke/Digi Worlds

**Chapter 23**

"Take it easy, kid-"

"Meowth, I'm fine..." Rose growled as she turned from the battle. It was time to try and stop the descending staircase before it reached the surface of her dead world. "There's no time to take it easy. I've got to change what's happening."

"How're you gonna do that?" The Pokemon would never comprehend the process of how the 'Land of Eve' even came to be, since it was something of a mythical portion, but he did understood the dire situation. "I mean, I know you're no mere human, but you seem to be over yer head in this."

"I might be, but that doesn't change what needs to be done." The blood within the depressions of the alter shimmered, like it was trying to warn her off from what she would do to it. She figured it had to be of Cosmos's blood, to do something like that. "And purifying their tainted blood might do it."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Well, then I'll have to figure out Step Two of the process. This is when I wish I had an instruction manual to go with my wrist..."

Meanwhile above the chaos of battles, Cosmos and Rine were locked in battle. Luxicismon was in stand-by mode, nervously watching her partner's battle.

"Giving up so soon?" Cosmos mocked, his wings flaring with the black flames behind him. He was clearly not breaking a sweat like he thought he would. Rine had always been an formidable opponent in the past, but she wasn't even close to full power. "I suppose I should have expected a fight from the Digi-fools and such, though you were an exceptional twist to the plot."

"Cosmos, I've only begun to start my destiny that had been intertwined with yours." With a growl, she shoved with all her might with her Staff of Light and sent out another but weaker Heaven's Strike. Cosmos was blasted backwards, though she knew that she was reaching her limit. Her Digimon partner flew to her side.

"Rine, are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me, Luxicismon. How is she doing down there?" Rine had noticed the courage of the cat Pokemon, freeing Rose from the alter and helping her to the best of his abilities. And all Rine had been doing from then on was distracting Cosmos from noticing. After all, he was almost past insane by now...

"She seems to be doing good on her own and coming up with an idea..." the Digimon spoke softly, though she quickly silenced herself and dodged forward to block Cosmos's next attack. "Seems like he's back."

"I only stunned him for a brief moment." Rine rejoined in the fight with the insane Corullian being, the battle ensuring from above. Below, Malshano seemed to be fighting more than the Digimon of the Digidestined kids.

"Is he weakening?" Tai said in hope as Malshano stopped in his stance again, his eyes rapidly changing from a blank look to one of a fierce battle before dying down again after a brief few seconds. It had happened ever since Rine was freed from her prison. It seemed to happen every time Rine was in trouble, though the kids hadn't noticed that yet, so concentrated in their own battle.

"Definitely distracted if nothing else," T.K. answered lowly as Malshano blocked an attack by Omnimon with a mere flick of his wrist, the sword there in an instant.

"If only there's a way to break whatever thing he's under!" Davis said strongly. Everything was going just fine until Cosmos put Malshano and the other two warriors under his control, in the boy's opinion. Of course, Rose would have told him that it was Cosmos's style, to throw off their good trek of things.

Suddenly, things seemed to went differently, alright. The alter flashed out a pulse of white light, in which had caught Cosmos's attention at long last.

Rose had purified the blood, becoming nothing but water, then evaporating into steam from the heat and force of the alter. But it hadn't done anything to change the staircase's descendent other than change to a lighter shade of black. "What more can be done?" Rose had said in pent-up frustration and exhaustion. Her strength may be returning since her horn was reattached and she was released from the alter, but just the simple act of purifying the warriors' blood took a little bit of effort.

Meowth had watched the blood turn to water and then to steam. He was as clueless as Rose, but his clever mind was working. He'd would like to leave the battle in one piece. Then an idea hit him.

"It seems that this alter needs tribute, much like it had with releasing yer hand," he had said in sudden inspiration. Rose had looked at him with surprise.

"Like blood tribute..." It dawned on her like it had to Meowth. "I have to offer my own blood to at least make any change to this."

"Dat's right!" Much as it disgusted the both of them about more blood, it seemed to be no other option.

"Then that means there's no other option and no better ideas." Slicing her palm much like the warriors had, blood poured out and filled the depressions, rather more quickly than either had thought. Meeting at both ends, the alter had pulsed of a faint white color beneath the black. The faded inscriptions and symbols glowed lightly, not having done that before for the warriors. Then the alter flashed of a brilliant-white light, seeming to have at least changed the alter. The Land of Eve was still shrouded in darkness, but the darkness itself seemed to be weakening...

"_The Guardian returns."_

"_Returning to her rightful place."_

"_Fulfilling her duty."_ The voices whispered. It was about the time that everyone else noticed that pulse of light.

"Don't tell me I finally went insane..."

"No, I'm hearin' voices too."

But it instantly went from things going right, to worse.

"**NO!!"** Cosmos's cry was thundering, taking the kids by surprise. Above, Rine and Luxicismon were gusted away by a powerful blast of air and fire. Cosmos had blazed with the darkest of fires surrounding him, enveloping his being like a second skin, his eyes the blackest of black. Ragnarokmon cried out along with his master. It seemed the Digimon was suddenly alive, in pain because of Cosmos's rage. **"RAGNAROKMON, DESTROY THAT DESPICABLE GIRL ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!"** Beyond the point of rage and insanity, Cosmos tried to lunge for the girl at the same time the Digimon of evil unleashed his Armageddon attack, his sword Eclipse ready to pierce the girl's neck. **"YOU SHALL DIE!!!"**

Many things happened all at once, and it was far more confusing to the kids and Digimon and Pokemon from their view. The attack from Ragnarokmon was blocked by Luxicismon's Phoenix of Light Version 2; multiple of the same attack blocked the bursts of black flames that would have otherwise scorched the ground below and hurting, if not killing, many of the heroes.

Cosmos was blocked at well by Rine, but it didn't stop there. When his rage couldn't go forward, it was just redirected at Rine; He impaled her through the stomach with his other sword, haven't even stopped to consider playing with the girl's emotions, having been pushed too far in what sanity he had. A sickening and insane grin light up his face as he focused enough to realize who he had just stabbed. He started laughing softly, then loudly, as another voice rose up from the grounds beneath. The rage that erupted from Malshano.

"NOOOO!!!" The control Cosmos had over him had snapped away like thread, Malshano clutching his right shoulder, but not of pain like from before. His eyes were full of hatred and anger as his claws pierced his skin and muscles, ripping something out before he launched into the air, his sword lunging forward ahead of him as he closed the distance between him and Cosmos. His sword sliced the man's arm off before it had sunk into Cosmos's chest. The laugh had cut short from Cosmos as his eyes was suddenly red instead of black. Rine fell away before Luxicismon caught her halfway. But no one was there to soften the blow that Malshano delivered to Cosmos, slamming the being into the ground below. The sword pinned Cosmos to the ground.

Malshano's white hair was swaying from the wind his launch had created, but with another wave of air that wasn't there, it suddenly turned black. It wasn't the only transformation, either, as his horn was shining silver instead of black, as was his tail. His wings exchanged colors, so that instead that his dragon wing was gold and his angel wing was silver, it was the opposite.

His eyes were clear of all hatred toward Rine, only to Cosmos. The green was gone, only leaving the calm blue behind to watch his old master sputter out dark blood from his mouth. Malshano had returned to his true appearance. And of his own will.

"I denounce the loyalty that I foolishly gave to someone to the likes of you... I am no longer your warrior."

"You... fool..." Despite that he was dying, his insane smirk never left his face. "You've only just realized... the deception... that I've created... between you and your mate..." He grabbed onto Malshano's hand as though to pull the sword out from his chest, but Malshano twisted it, ripping the hole even wider.

"..."

The time that Cosmos was stabbed, Zikomo and Ryu crumbled to the ground and cried out an unearthly scream that wasn't of their pain. The Digidestined halted their attacks, confused of their cries. But they had quickly turned their attentions to what had happened between Rine, Cosmos and Malshano. Though then quickly to the remaining opponent that was not to be deterred so quickly like everything else seemed to have been done so. Ragnarokmon screeched out, challenging them all.

"Will this ever end??" Henry yelled out. The Chaos Warriors seemed to have been quickly taken care of, but as the kids had learned from the previous battle with Cosmos's creation, even all of their combined forces hadn't put a scratch on the creature.

"It will soon enough... hopefully," said a quiet voice. Rose had joined them at long last, but her eyes were only to the Digimon above them, calling down at them in challenge again.

"Are you alright?" Koji, as Beowulfmon, asked as the heroes joined together. Zikomo and Ryu were no more of a threat.

"Yes. Thanks to Meowth, I'll be alright." Despite the blood and paleness to her skin, she looked and felt alright. "I don't know if I could say the same for Rine..."

"She'll be fine," Luxicismon said as she joined them, cradling Rine in her arms. "She's healing fast... but she is now without power."

"It's alright," Rose said calmly as she continued to watch the Digimon above them. "Ragnarokmon will be after me, anyway."

"Why do you say that?" Surprisingly, it was Malshano that said this, joining them. His sword remained impaled in Cosmos, who wasn't moving. "I helped created this, it should be my responsibility to take care of that abomination..."

"Stay, for Rine," Rose said simply, though her eyes showed something Malshano couldn't figure out.

As she stepped forward to meet Ragnarokmon in the skies, something glowed in Rine's pocket. Her Digivice shot out from where it had been rested, landing into Rose's hand. She looked at it in surprise, then back to Rine and Luxicismon. The Digimon gently handed Rine to Malshano (who in which equally took her gently, strangely for the kids) and went to Rose. The Digimon was taller than Rose, to be expected when one was in their ultimate form, but she kneeled down to be more eye-level.

"You're not going in alone. The Digivice had made itself clear."

"Apparently." Rose was confused of why the Digivice would even trade from one person to another. It had never done that for any of the Digidestined or Tamers. But she looked back up to the feline Digimon, the determined look on her face once more. "So, partners for this battle?" She raised the hand with the Digivice, holding it out to Luxicismon. The Digimon looked down at the offered hand, then back to the girl's face.

"Partners to the end." She raised her hand and grasped Rose's hand, the Digivice glowing brightly from the contact. So now, they were partners for the difficult battle as of yet.

"Let's go!"

Ragnarokmon screeched again as both Rose and Luxicismn sped at the Digimon, Rose running at her abnormal speed before launching into the air, and the Digimon following by air.

"_**Heaven's Strike!"**_

"_**Eve's Light!"**_

The large Digimon cried out from the attacks, the light attacks doing more damage than any other element. But Ragnarokmon wasn't going to go down easily without a fight. His eyes glowed darkly as black flames were forming within his beak.

"_**Flames of Death,"**_ he said as the flames spurt from him, the flames enveloping both Guardian and Digimon. There was no scream from either of them, just a sphere of light Rose had summoned around the both of them. But it seemed that it triggered more than Ragnarokmon's rage; both Rose and Luxicismon were glowing, thanks to the Digivice.

"_Fusion Digivolution, activate!"_ The two beings were stripped of their appearance, leaving behind two outlines of white light. Then they combined within the sphere, creating one being. Two sets of outlined wings appeared on the back as the skin and armor came first. Fur covered along the legs up to the middle of the upper leg, the feet as paws. Her face was human, yet had a feline feature to it, being that her eyes were of a cat with purple coloring, as well as her nose was smaller. Her ears were pointed at the tips, but otherwise stayed human. Her hands were humanoid as well, with claws at the fingertips. Her silver and gold armor covered the upper body, the front of her arms and legs, and she had a helmet that left her face to be seen. Her hair was white, reaching all the way down to her knees. And her wings gained definition, both pairs were feathery, though one set was pale gold and the other light silver.

Her tail waved behind her as her weapon appeared in front of her, in which she grabbed and swung it with such force and precision that it was like she had always had it. It was a double-bladed sword, much like Rose had always carried, but much lighter, thinner, yet stronger. The metal was gold and white, gleaming in the light of the flames.

Her eyes snapped open as the sphere disappeared from around her once the flames had stopped. She was complete at last, and it had only taken half a minute.

"Cysilicamon." She hovered in front of the misshaped creature. She raised the weapon in front of her as the creature screeched once more, apparently threatened by her. "Now let's tango and see who is the better force around here..."

"You will fall before my might!" was the first words that Ragnarokmon had spoken since in the Pokemon world. _**"Armageddon Shot!"**_ The attack formed as an orb in front of him, slightly different from the time in the other world. But within the orb was black flames. The orb shot at Cysilicamon with such speed that it seemed impossible to miss, but she dropped her wings against her back to fall away. The orb shot overhead as she twisted in the air to be diving, her wings snapping out and angling toward Ragnarokmon once more. She was going about as fast as his attack had.

"_**Fate's Flight."**_ Her wings shined with a golden shimmer as she reached an even-faster speed, reaching Mach 3 before she even reached the large Digimon. She veered to the side when Ragnarokmon aimed a swipe, her wings slicing against his shoulder and wings. The creature screamed as she turned and hovered him the air behind him. _**"Wrath of the Goddess of Corull."**_

The earth below the two beings shook and trembled like something was struggling to escape its imprisonment. Outside the crater, a hole ruptured into a large hole, and a large blue phoenix flew from it, screeching out a melodic cry. Her eyes were blank, but as since she was the goddess of the dead world, she had no world left to protect. But she knew, somehow, that the creature was a part of the blame.

Ragnarokmon turned to the new attacker, but before he even had a chance of attacking, the phoenix screeched once more before she dived at him, a stream of rock, water, and wind following her. Her talons bared out and she slashed the creature's face. He screamed as she pulled away and flapped her magnificent wings, and the rest of the attack came, buffeting him with such force that the Digimon/Pokemon creature lost his air and crashed into the ground below.

"Yeah! Get that bad bird!" Davis yelled out with a whoop, many of the others cheering.

"This may be our only chance," Ash said to the others. "We should attack him while he's down where it counts!"

"He's right." Destimon stepped forward. "It'll be the one chance that could make a difference."

"Then what are you waiting for? Attack before he gets back up!" Rika/Sakuyamon said, and all the Digimon rushed forward, readying their best attacks.

Cysilicamon hovered as she watched the Digimon attacking Ragnarokmon. He cried out as the attacks actually caused damage. But it wouldn't be enough, she knew that. She had to use the attack that would end the fight. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate on her next, and hopefully final, attack.

As she did that, Ragnarokmon was attacking with renewed vengeance, getting back up on his feet as he swiped away the Digimon that flew around him. But he was unable to get back into the air, the wind of the phoenix still buffeting him there on the ground.

"_**Justice Kick!"**_ Ryo/Justimon scored the attack on the beak, in which the creature cried as he tried to crush the attacker. Justimon harmlessly jumped away. "This is easy now that he's where we have the advantage!"

"Don't let it swell your head, dummy," Rika/Sakuyamon said as she landed next to her comrade. "This is still far over our heads to even think of a celebration party."

"Yeah, party later when this bozo is down and out," Agunimon said with a grim smile.

"Had anyone had thoughts about that staircase, since it hadn't stopped??" Misty said in a worried tone to those that were stuck away from battle.

"Hopefully, it'll stop and retract itself back up into that land. But otherwise..." Bokomon was deep in troubling thoughts.

"The darkness receded away from the land, isn't that good enough?" Max didn't see why it wouldn't simply disappear now that there were no more people trying to enter the land for ultimate power.

"But the problem, boy, is that we don't know anything about that land," Bokomon said with sigh. "It could very well remain open for the next person to claim that world and take the glory and power. And use it for their own purposes, like the Chaos Warriors would have."

"That is what it'll do." Malshano joined into the conversation. He knew that the kids would remain unease with him for a long time, but he was definitely not going to attack anyone. "Once the land was called to, the colliding would continue, and possibly destroy all four worlds. Unless someone goes up into that land."

"What will happen to that person?" Kairi asked. But Malshano shook his head side to side.

"That remains to be unseen..."

"So we're screwed, either way," Kazu said as he threw his arms up into the air. "What were we fighting for, if this isn't going to stop?!"

"Saving the worlds from a much-worse fate..." Rine wheezed slightly. The wound was slowly disappearing, but she was still feeling the pain. Malshano pulled her even closer, like he would lose her to something unseen.

"But we'll lose someone, regardless," Izzy said point-blank.

"Yes... Or else the worlds would destroy each other."

**What a way to end a chapter, ey? Well, dun worry, the exciting conclusion will be up in the next chapter! And then after that, it's off to make a sequel. XD See you next chapter!! Send lots of reviews for meh! As well as answers of should I rewrite the early chapters!!**


	22. Ch 24: Final Battle

**Disclaimer**  
There is no way that I could even own a portion of either Pokémon or Digimon, since I am still a young adult with no real future yet. They belong to their rightful owners and creators. XD Now with that said, let's see what happens in this last chapter of 'The Collisions of the Poké/Digi Worlds'! Enjoy!

The Collisions of the Pokémon and Digimon Worlds

**Chapter 24**

_011010001..:Final Chapter_:.._011010001_

"This is getting out of hand, he shouldn't be so willing to fight for a master that's dead!"

"Or at least defeated. But he was created by evil, and Ragnarokmon is truly evil, however Cosmos did it," Kairi said softly as T.K.'s words faded. It was clearly not going to be a situation that evil created the creature but evil didn't rule it... like it had for Black-Wargreymon. Ragnarokmon was beyond the capability to change, so tied to its creator and master.

The Digimon and the Legendary Warriors escaped the distance of the evil Digimon's attack, Flaming Earth. The only one that remained above and concentrating was Cysilicamon, almost finished with preparing her attack. The flames roared around her, singeing lightly at her feathery wings, but it didn't break her concentration. Ragnarokmon didn't seem to notice her lingering there in the air as he slowly got to his feet once more. The phoenix that pinned him to the ground had went to hover overhead, waiting, seeming to wait for Cysilicamon's next (and hopefully last) attack.

'_**This is probably our last shot,'**_ Rose thought, hers and Luxicismon's mind as one but separate.

'_**We'll have to make it count, young Guardian... we cannot hold it off any longer.'**_

'_**Or else he'll find a way to counter-act. It's time...'**_

"She seems almost finished," Beowulfmon/Koji said as they rallied once more, looking up to the Digimon above their enemy. "We can't let Ragnarokmon know of her preparation!"

"Then c'mon! We still have one more shot at him before whatever Rose has planned unleashes in full power," Omnimon said as he moved forward, raising his weapon for a powerful blast attack. Ragnarokmon was just beginning to take to the air before the attack hit him hard, knocking one of his wings out of pace. The Digimon landed back on the ground, and before he could scream out his outrage, the Digimon heroes went in for one last attack.

Rine suddenly saw the indication that the attack was about to come from Cysilicamon. "Move!!!" she yelled, but it was only with the inclusion of the others around her that the Digimon and Warriors had heard the warning. Jumping away from their giant foe, they were blasted away by a powerful force of wind that came a second before the light that poured down from the skies.

Ragnarokmon found himself trapped in the light, screeching as the blue phoenix circled above him like he had earlier around the crater. He started to blast black flames at the light around him, black trying to counteract against the white. Cysilicamon opened her eyes as she raised one hand toward the sky, while the other reached to the earth. The phoenix cried its echoed melodic voice as she rose above the one that summoned her, awaiting for its final command. The earth below quaked and trembled, rocks and dirt falling away from Ragnarokmon and the light that bounded him in place.

"_**Judgement of Fate,"**_ Cysilicamon whispered, like the mere utterance of the name of the attack was draining her. Corull's guardian cried once more as she started to shine so brilliantly, the heroes on the ground had to shield their eyes. The phoenix's light added to the light that trapped Ragnarokmon, the flames he was creating stomped like they were mere embers. The earth below him shot up in columns, trapping him for the final blow. The light narrowed as the phoenix soared up, up, up into the skies until she was practically invisible to the naked eye. And Cysilicamon was diving to the earth, bypassing the creature and actually burrowing down into the ground like it was made of water.

Ragnarokmon was shot up into the air, the earth pushing him up by thicker spires to be in preparation of the blow. He screeched as he tried to break the prison around him, but the columns merely replaced chunks with more earth, and strange vines shot out to snare his wings and arms. He was trapped.

There was a faint twinkle in the sky above Ragnarokmon, as were there a sudden burst of green life at and around the area where Cysilicamon had dived into the earth. The earth then bursted with enormous stalks and vines, pushing past the surface and aiming straight for Ragnaromon, the flames that were black suddenly burned with the intense blue as it joined its counter-element and raced with it. The twinkle was not a light, but the phoenix racing down to meet the earth once again. The air chased after her, as did the element of water.

The blows met in the middle, and the result was immediate and powerful; the lights shined of both white and black as the elements joined as one and engulfed their foe. The phoenix sliced right through Ragnarokmon's body, as had Cysilicamon went through his head, the two blows causing the last, piercing scream of the misshaped creature. The elements bursted with one last energy as the black light was suddenly overtaken by the white. The judgement was complete.

The lights and the trembling of the earth faded fast, enabling the heroes to finally look up without having to fear losing their sight. The earth prison was nothing but crumbled rocks and dirt, filling the trenches and made a mound in the center. The phoenix had returned to the planet, and would never reappear for a very long time... Meanwhile, Cysilicamon was no more one, but as Rose and a very small Digimon she held in her arms, the In-Training form of Cuemon, Lokamon, a small white puffy-cat with four stubby legs, and big ears. Rose clumsily landed on the mound and fell to her knees, looking beyond tired. She was dead-exhausted. The little Digimon was no better, as she was actually asleep.

"They did it!!" Tai cried after a stretch of awed silence. That seemed to break the silence, the kids cheering as the Digimon finally returned to their smaller forms, the Warriors releasing their Digimon spirits and the Biomerged separated into kids and Digimon once again. A brief victory before the impossible staircase, but a victory, nonetheless. Ragnarokmon was defeated, with all of its mixed and various counter-parts that created him. The almost-unstoppable force of unnatural nature.

Rose didn't seemed in the mood to cheer; placing the sleeping Digimon on her lap, she picked up something that was laying before her. A white egg with blue stars and red hearts. It seemed that Ragnarokmon was given something it didn't have the chance to have. A chance to live a life of its own, without a dark influence to control his actions.

'_I'm... so glad that you didn't have to perish forever...'_ Rose thought to herself as she hugged the egg to her chest. It was free of darkness, pure with the innocence it never had the chance to have. But still...

The heroes rushed to the mound to see to Rose, since she hadn't left it. Exhausted beyond reason, but she wasn't injured, nor was Lokamon, who was holding the Digivice tightly in its curled paws. The Digimon was plucked up by Malshano and had given the little cat-Digimon to Rine. The two seemed to instantly relax with the contact of their rightful partners, and Malshano smiled lightly.

"How're you feeling?" Kairi asked Rose as they reached her at last; Malshano was just a little faster than them. Then she noticed the egg. "Is that..?"

"I'm... alright... and yes... though he was purified... and was reborn..." Rose said, still feeling winded. She wouldn't understand why the attack took every ounce of energy and strength out of them both, but it was worth it.

"So, he isn't going to be... ya know?" Takuya asked. Rose nodded her head as she brought the egg even closer to her. The breath everyone was holding was let out in relief.

"You probably should get some rest," Ken said, but Rose shook her head vigorously as she attempted to stand up, with the egg and all. She stumbled, and would have fell if it wasn't for Kairi and Koji. "Really, you deserve it."

"Can't yet..." she said as she tried to walk on her own. Not understanding her intentions, Kairi and Koji helped her down the mound regardless of their questions. She had her mind set on something.

Gaining what strength she had, Rose managed to keep on her own feet and walked to the two figures on the ground. It was Ryu and Zikomo, still and quiet like they were dead. "Rose, what are you doing?" Misty said, concern showing in her eyes. Rose was not going to deter away, dropping to her knees between the two previous foes. "They're-"

"I know... but I... have to undo... a terrible wrong," Rose wheezed as she placed the egg next to her before reaching forward to turn Ryu over. She got help from Koji when he realized what she was trying to do.

"A wrong?" P.J. was stumped. What terrible wrong that she had to undo? Weren't they always trying to kill her?

Rose didn't answer his or other questions as she and Koji then turned Zikomo onto his back. As soon as they were face-up, she raised her hands over them, both palms and fingers glowing softly of purple energy.

"She's going to do what I was able to do on myself," Malshano said with suddenly realization. The understanding of it hit him so hard, it was a wonder he didn't think of it before. He was given the choice (or so he thought at the time) to join Cosmos. But Ryu and Zikomo... they weren't given that choice.

Before anyone could ask what that meant, Rose then placed her hands on the two beings' left shoulders. They suddenly came to life, screaming from what pain they were feeling. They surprised the kids, many jumping back as their Digimon were almost about to jump forward to fight. Rose pushed her claws into their shoulders fast, gritting her teeth from the screaming. But the cries died as fast as it came as Rose ripped out her hands at last, gripping something in both palms. The dark energy were now surging in her hands instead of Ryu and Zikomo.

"What the-?!" The changes were fast and immediate. Instead of two human-like beings, there lay instead was a small, white cheetah cub, and a young yellow weyrling dragon, both looking like they were barely a few months old.

"...All this time, they weren't... what we thought they were??" Takato said, stricken even more of all that Cosmos had done. "He had been controlling innocent creatures by the means of darkness??"

"The younger they are, the more loyal and nearly blood-lusting they will be," Malshano said softly, a hard look to his face. He never knew if they were innocent being controlled or actual loyal warriors. But he knew Cosmos could change a being or creature's will to his own. The examples were made with some of the Legendary Pokémon...

"That's horrible," Kairi whispered. "And we've been fighting them like... they were really enemies..."

"If they hadn't been defeated, they would have continued being slaves," Tai said as he placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Like it was with the dark gears, or the-"

"Black spires," Ken said quietly.

"Exactly." Tai nodded gently.

Rose gathered the cub and weyrling close to her, along with the egg, her eyes closed in pain from the objects still in her hands. Realizing that she was in pain, Koji pried open her hands and had her drop the black stones to the ground. They swirled with darkness, pieces of Cosmos' energy.

"What should we do with them?" T.K. asked Malshano, since it seemed he knew about them than they did. He had a grim smile as he recalled specific instructions when he was given his stone.

"Fire returns them to their source, but it's better than them laying around for some fool to pick them up and be influenced," he said as he pulled away from Rine. He picked the stones up, the only result of the touch was a grimace to his face. "Considering I won't let the darkness control me no longer... I'll be a bit more able to pick them up than you could," he said to Koji, who merely nodded. Walking to a distance, he bent down and picked up a third stone, the one that he had ripped from his shoulder in his desire to save Rine. Flinging them to the remaining fires that laid to smolder at dying fuels, they bursted to high, black flames before dying back down to normal, orange-flickering flames.

As though fearing Cosmos would rise back up with the energies the stones may or may not give him, the heroes looked back to him. Instead of a body, there lay a pile of ash around the sword Malshano had pierced and pinned Cosmos with. Malshano sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "The rise and fall of a phoenix..." He looked to the kids. "He... may be back. But he won't have warriors behind him if he does."

"......I think it'll be better next time around if he does return," Rine said through the heavy silence. "After all, we'll be ready for him." Tai and the others nodded. The next time around, they won't let him gain so much power he was able to.

"...What will happen now?" Koji asked, making many look at him. "Will we be able to return to our home worlds? The collision of all our worlds is still happening..."

"And the staircase had finally reached the surface of this world," Ash said. The staircase descendent finally ended, the fifth world wide-open as the images around it showing the collision of all their worlds.

"It won't stop until either all four worlds are destroyed or someone enters that world," Malshano said with a hard tone to his voice. No one knew what would happen to that person, or if they would ever come back...

"It should probably be me..." Rine said softly. Malshano instantly wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"No, not after I finally came to my senses!" he growled.

"Malshano-"

"I can't live without you, not again..."

"..."

None of the kids of three worlds knew what to do. Each of them have family and loved ones that were awaiting their return. If one of them were to go, that person may never see his or her family again.

But one already had her mind set on it, even though it scared her so badly her insides felt chilled. She had no intentions for that supposed-power, and she only wanted the safety of all the worlds, and her friends. Even if it meant she'd never see them again.

"It will have to be me." It was said softly, but it shocked the others to a stunned silence. Each head turned to Rose, who had risen to her feet during the time that all of them were pondering and thinking of the collision, holding the egg to her chest again. The heroes then began to protest; she had just defeated perhaps their toughest foe yet, and she was their friend. She deserved a chance to live! "It cannot be changed. It has to be me; it is the Guardians' duty to save worlds." They still protested. "You each have a life... a family, loved ones, a home. I have none of those. Besides..." She gave a small, reassuring smile that didn't really reach her soul, but she was sure all the same. "This is not the end."

She started walking to the staircase. The egg of the most powerful Digimon was going to go with her; with its power, any one could try to do what Cosmos had done. It was created for the start of the collision of all four worlds. It had the power to do it, and do it again if someone made him. It cannot happen again.

But she found that she wasn't going to escape so silently like she hoped. Rine reached her first and grabbed onto her shoulder. "Rose, you shouldn't. It should be me, not you! You're just starting your life!"

"Rine." Rose looked back at her long-time companion. She had remembered about all the time between her and the imprisoned Rine, the agreements, the arguments, the conversations. Rine probably knew Rose better than she knew herself. "Malshano needs you." Stunned, Rine's grip on Rose's shoulder was gone, and Rose moved away. "Have a life you never had. With him." She smiled again as she stepped backwards from Rine, who was a moment later wrapped in the arms of Malshano. Malshano watched Rose with intense eyes, imploring silently for her to stay, though he'd prefer it be Rose than Rine that had to go. They both knew it, too. Shaking her head, Rose started to turn around.

One last grab came to her arm, and she was pulled around to see Koji gripping her wrist. He had that resigned look to his face, knowing fully-well that he can't change her mind; but his eyes showed intensity that Rose thought were only for battle. "You better come back," he simply said. For once since her capture and all that she had gone through, a true smile reached her eyes. She nodded with such confidence that the grip loosened.

"I will. One day." He tightened his grip for a brief minute, before letting go and letting his hand drop to his side. Before the smile could waver, Rose turned around and raced for the staircase before anyone else could make it that much harder to leave them all. She reached the staircase and ran up a few stairs before stopping to turn to look at the others. They were still standing there in stunned silence, watching her. Nearly losing her footing, Rose found that the staircase was suddenly retracting back up to the skies, ten times the speed it took for it to reach the ground. She was already feeling so cold, but she still had a smile on her face, the egg firmly in her left arm. _'I really hope I do get to come back... I don't know what to do without friends like you all,'_ she thought desperately, words she wanted to say to them all but couldn't find the voice.

She disappeared through the clouds, the last sight of her for the heroes of her smiling at them. As soon as the world closed with its new resident, the world beneath them stopped shaking completely. The image of the four worlds slowly retracted from one another. It was reversing the damage the collision had caused. All of what Cosmos had done to their home worlds.

Silence was the main atmosphere for them as the worlds completed their recovery and returned to their original places. The fifth world was no longer in sight for the few hours it took for the worlds to piece themselves back together. A victory without a casualty, but they ended up losing someone, anyway.

"It's not fair," Kairi said with a heavy sigh. Koji was off by himself, while Rine was distanced from Malshano by the wanting to be alone. It would be the first time besides Rose's capture and Rine's release that she would be alone without Rose.

"She knows what she was doing," Malshano said softly, his eyes closed tightly. "She's... the one that had the power and the will to do it..." He was trying to convince himself of that as much as he was trying to do the same for Kairi and the others that were listening.

"_**Kudos to you all for being able to stop a terrible action,"**_ they all heard, everyone looking up before a image of the one man that had brought most of them together appeared. He had a light smile, but a confident one. _**"Without your help, everything could have been destroyed."**_

"Yeah, but at a price of a sacrifice," Rine bit out with a defiance that the others thought was Rose's specialty.

"_**Something that was meant to be, Rine,"**_ Laxirin said so gently, it was like he was repenting a child that lost his or her pet. _**"Besides... she is the Guardian, after all. She cannot remain in that world forever. A Guardian has her duty to her friends."**_ Everyone looked up at the word 'friends.'

"So she will be back?" Yollei said with a small amount of hope back.

"_**Of course."**_ It was like he had expected them all to know that, too. _**"But it's time to return you all, and all the Pok**__**é**__**mon and Digimon that had been trapped in other worlds, to your worlds."**_

Everyone was suddenly relapsed into their silence.

"You mean back, as in each of us... back home?" Zoe said before bitting her lower lip. Would they all be separated, all of them with strong friendships with one another, by worlds apart instead of countries or states?

"Without a way to stay in contact?" Izzy added as he stood up.

"_**Back to your worlds, yes, but a connection can and will remain open for you all. The worlds may have to rely on your strong friendships in the future!"**_ This was said as though he knew it will happen again someday. _**"I couldn't ask for all of you to return to your worlds with such friends you have a strong connection to being a world away. But the connection, until that time, will only be by your Digivices you all hold. To visit, is another story..."**_

"But it's not forever," Professor Oak said at long last, many of the heroes looking to the adult. He had, after all, been with the group, silently observing. They needed wisdom that would have it made easier on them. "The strongest bonds are the most unbreakable, not by distance or time. And they are what will hold you all together, even when you're apart."

"He's right," Brock said after some silence. "Besides, we all deserve our time to our families. They have been put through so much in a short amount of time. They need to know we're okay."

There was a small amount of agreement. And as much as they wanted to remain together, they all wanted to go home...

"What about us?" Lecilmon suddenly asked, stepping away from Ash to look up to the strange man. "We're Digimon, but our partners are of a world that isn't of the other Digidestined's!"

Laxirin lightly chuckled, but not so to hurt Lecilmon's feelings. _**"As creatures of data, you're more able to visit, just like the others' Digimon can for their partners. They can visit you in the Digital World. It's just more difficult to be to this world,"**_ at this, he waved his hand to the desolate lands, _**"or the other world."**_

"We'll be fine with that," Ash said with a very light smile, obviously holding back something that involved the waterworks. At least they all can see their partners. "Lecilmon... you're an awesome partner. I will visit you as often as I can, whenever you're not on crazy adventures on your world and not hanging with me on my home world."

"That goes the same for us," May said to her partner.

"That'd better be a promise!" Misticmon said to Misty and the others with such ferocity, the trainers couldn't help but laugh and kept promising it.

Koji watched in silence after all the shock wore off and everyone was saying their good-byes. His brother Kouichi lightly patted Koji's shoulder in reassurance. It seemed Koji had more to worry about than just visits. But Kouichi would never know what exactly was going through his brother's head, or his feelings, some in which involved Rose. Koji sighed, then nodded with a light half-smile, giving his brother reassurance that he wasn't about to push everyone away.

"_**Then it is time to return home."**_

- - -

It had been five months since that battle for the four worlds. Rine and Malshano often kept tabs of the Digimon and all that was happening in the Digital World for the tamers and trainers. After all, they have no home world anymore, since Corull was without inhabitants and dead of life more evolved than plants. Someday, their world would be brimming with life once more, but it was in the process of recovering from its own damage. The meteor wiped out their people, but the planet will continue on.

It was useful to have people constantly sending reports of the Digimon and their happenings. The Council had remained together, but the Legendary Pokémon returned to their home world with renewed hope. They would be ready to rise to another threat that had occurred those months ago.

The trainers' Digimon had visited their partners, just like they promised they would. There were interesting battles for them all, whatever paths they went and parted ways. Misticmon made things interesting at the Gym in Cerulean City, Misty surprising trainers and making them use their resources. Brock and Braskmon turned the cooking world upside-down as Brock continued to sought to be the world's best Pokémon breeder. May and Max, after these months of traveling, finally returned home, May soon to be on her own path to become the best at Pokémon Contests. Ash started a new path, with Pikachu as his 'starting' Pokémon like he had done for the Johtto and Hoenn regions, but with Aipom catching along the ride to the Sinnoh region, and the Pokémon League that awaited him there. Lecilmon happened to visit him often, in which made things interesting, especially with his new friend he'll find there...

Of course, though, Jesse, James and Meowth returned to their line of work, tracking Ash and his Pikachu through the new land. And again, to capture Pikachu and take it to their boss. Who had forgotten all about them, and had given up on the scheme he had going with Cosmos. He and most of Team Rocket went into hiding once again...

It was obvious that the tamers and Warriors were all spending as much time with their families when they're not training. They were going to be prepared when the next threat came, just like always. Tai, Davis, Kairi, everyone of the first few groups of Digidestined had trained hard with their partners. But they gave themselves a life in the Real World, as well. In fact, some had admitted feelings to someone, like it had for Ken and Yollei. Sora and Tai would still be on uneven terms, but things were finally working for them. But regardless, each one had finally started to think of their own future, instead of the humans and Digimons'.

For the tamers like Takato and Rika, they've ended up having to watch their Digimon return to the Digital World. But they would, and will, return. A bond between a Digimon and their human can never be broken. It would break all barriers. So, for the time that they await their Digimon's return, the kids settled into doing their best for a better future for themselves, just like the original Digidestined were doing.

As for the Legendary Warrior kids, they've kept up with their training, despite that Cerubimon was at last defeated a mere two months after they've returned. Kouchi and Koji were keeping in touch, as with the rest of the team. No distance could keep them apart for long. Their friendships mystified their parents, since for them it was only a day since the kids boarded the trains. But it still worked out for everyone. As for Koji on odd days, he would go off to be alone and look up at the sky like he was waiting for something, or someone. Not even his friends knew what exactly he was thinking of at those times.

New groups of heroes will rise someday soon, spread throughout the worlds that had survived the ordeal. Their chapters will begin soon when they meet with their 'Fate,' as Laxirin would say.

As for Ryu and Zikomo, they've been taken in by Malshano and Rine and been renamed. Ryu and Zikomo are now Dystrail and Terral, growing up as the creatures they were meant to be. Since their exposure to the darkness and how long they've been under the curse, they've developed unique abilities, not to mention the rate of their growth. They were only five months old when they've reached a half-way development in their growth. They would able to hunt for themselves if they were at their home instead. But they've seemed to know all they had done, and had turned from their carnivorous nature in favor of natural foods of the Digital World. It seemed they will have a long life, like it was for Malshano and Rine; their people would live for hundreds of years. So they would never be lonely.

For Rose and the reformed Digimon she took to the world of Eve, it was unclear of what they've been doing, if anything at all. But Laxirin had imparted a part of what he had seen of them to the heroes, despite that it was fuzzy to him. The last words he gave before he left still stuck with them all;

"_**She would return, stronger and wiser, when the world would grant her the ability to leave and return to that world as she please. And with her would be a faithful companion, intelligent and magnificent, the appearance of a dragon as well as a phoenix. They will be an unstoppable force together, but weak apart. And that weakness may be exploited by an ambitious individual, who seeks to create his own universe and his own species... a danger that would be even greater than it had with Cosmos."**_

**Ah HA! That's that last chapter of the story. But don't fret, those that had stayed with this story! I wouldn't leave you hanging COMPLETELY. *Grins* Stay tuned for a Sneak Peek into the next part of this story. See you there, and thank you for reading 'The Collision of the Pokémon and Digimon Worlds'! I probably wouldn't have kept going with this story if it hadn't been for you supports and encouragements. XD;**


	23. Special Sneak Peek To Next Story

**Disclaimer**  
I don't own anything of Pokémon or Digimon. This is a special Sneak Peek into the sequel that will come out soon here on Fanfiction. The chapter will not follow a normal chapter layout, as it will be bit and pieces put together, so that you could get the quick version of what the story should be about when it does come out. With that said, enjoy!

The Rise of the Virus Beasts

(Pending on the title; may change later)

**Special Sneak Peek Chapter**

A forest of the Digital World trembled as many Digimon ran for cover. It wasn't an earthquake caused by their home world, but by a lone creature that had grown to such a large size in a short few days. It wasn't any type of Digimon; it was a creature that appeared in their world as a seemingly-harmless caterpillar, the size of a small dog.

But the Digimon should had done something by that point... before it came to this.

The creature crawled through the forest, knocking trees down in its wake as it continued on what it was doing since it appeared; eating. It was practically eating anything and everything in its path. But it preferred the data of not trees and rocks... it wanted Digimon.

"The creature will eat everything at this pace," Rine said with a hard tone, hovering in the air with Malshano, as well as the Digimon that could fly. "And our attacks are doing nothing to it!"

"This has to be the danger Laxirin warned about," Malshano said grimly.

"But he said an individual, not this creature and others like it!" Rine argued, holding their son in her arms tightly but gently. This wasn't the only creature that was disrupting the peace of the Digital World; there had been countless reports of similar creatures all over the lands, doing the same thing.

"Then it has to be that person behind this." Malshano's hands trembled in anger, having that for many days, he had used all his power and strength to fight the creature. And it had done _nothing_. "There's really only one thing left to do for this..."

"The Digidestined, the pokémon trainers and the Warriors has to be told of this." Rine and Malshano looked at one another, both with grim looks to their faces. They didn't want to drag the teenagers through this... but they had no choice, and the situation will only worsen the longer they put it off.

"Let's go."

- - -

"The Legendary Pokémon have all disappeared again..."

"Will the creatures that appeared here three years ago appear again??"

"It _has_ to be something done by Team Galactic, I tell ya!" "It can't be them, they've only been taking people's Pokémon..." "And they've tried to take the meteorites from Veilstone City!"

The confusion all started when a few cities caught a quick glimpse of a large group of Pokémon racing past them, whether by land, water or air. The pictures taken of this group were all blurry, but many people had confirmed, after studying the pictures closely, that they were the Legendary Pokémon. Even Pokémon never seen before other than in legends were recognized in the group.

And the travels of these Pokémon were causing quite a stir in the people... the confusion that was slowly spreading and turning into fear and worry. Ash, Brock, and their newest companion Dawn, had listened to the gossip. And Ash and Brock knew more than anyone about this change.

Of course, though, Dawn was feeling left-out. She heard about their travels that involved those strange creatures those years ago, and how it was brought to an end. She got only the quick story of how they helped, and how it was solved. And that came from an occasional company of two creatures named Lecilmon and Braskmon, claiming not to be Pokémon, but Digimon.

Dawn never knew the difference other than Lecilmon and Braskmon could talk. Of course, Lecilmon looked like a blue four-legged dinosaur with a few strange symbols on his cheeks, and a small pair of flaming-orange wings, while Braskmon looked like a miniature version of a gray-and-brown griffin. Lecilmon was always willing to tag along when he and Ash would talk through some device, and Ash would place that contraption on the ground, and out popped the creature and Braskmon! One could imagine how that scared Dawn the first time it happened.

"You think it has to do with what Laxirin warned us about?" Ash asked Brock. Now Dawn didn't know anything about Laxirin, but that he was wise and always full of riddles. They said that more-than-likely, she'll meet him as well.

"It just might, but we shouldn't conclude anything just yet," Brock said as he crossed his arms. They hadn't heard from Lecilmon and Braskmon for some time, and they were worried as it was without the gossip about the Legendary Pokémon.

This group had already been through many occasions since they met up three years ago. The clash of Dialga and Palkia, the two Pokémon that were considered deities, and the involvement of Darkrai, who sought to keep his home from being destroyed in the other two's battle. And Shaymin and Giratina, the Pokémon that were caught up in a guy's schemes to find and control the Distortion World. And yes, they've had plenty of run-ins with Team Galactic, the newest enemy that were aiming for something only they understood. Many adventures, and many battles that led them to stopping threats along the way. Ash just seemed to draw trouble wherever he goes.

"But why would the Legendary Pokémon be traveling as a group, gathering themselves together?" Dawn asked, confused.

"More-than-likely, all the worlds are going to get involved, and the Pokémon are going to be ready to join up with the Digimon Council," Ash answered.

"Digimon Council?" Things would have been simpler if Dawn had been with the group those years ago, but it couldn't be helped. And with the sudden changes that was happening in their world, she should be prepared.

Suddenly, both Ash and Brock's devices beeped urgently. That had never happened before. Pulling them out of their pockets, they pushed a button and there on the screen was a man they said was named Malshano. He didn't look happy. Dawn leaned over and watched with them, seeing the seriousness of the situation.

"_We have a situation that can't be controlled,"_ Malshano stated without even a greeting. His face was hard and grim. _"There are creatures that appeared here on the world and started eating data. But they are going after Digimon especially. Rine and I think it has to do with what Laxirin warned us all about, and we should tell the others about it before the world is eaten away by these parasites."_

"They're eating data?" Dawn said quietly, but Ash and Brock looked sick when Malshano mentioned the 'especially Digimon' part.

"We have to get Laxirin to transport us to the Digital World immediately!" Ash said as his hand tightened around the Digivice. But they were never given a way to contact the said person... how will they be able to?? They'll have to hope he saw this event coming, and will act quickly on gathering the heroes together. That's all they could do...

- - -

"The creatures are manifesting here on our world at a rapid pace. If this isn't stopped soon, they could overwhelm our city, and soon our country." Thoma said this with a set-face, but grim determination showed through his eyes.

"Master, we should take them head-on before they could grow in numbers again."

"Yeah, Anaki, what Gaomon said!" Agumon said as he looked up at his partner.

"Guys, we don't even know why they're here at all," Yoshi said, her expression troubled.

"It doesn't matter why they're here, they're messin' with our city, _eating_ anything in their paths!" The guy named Marcus pounded a fist into the other's palm, looking angry. "They are killin' people!"

"_**Then may I suggest an option?"**_ a voice said out of nowhere, causing the four humans and their Digimon partners to their feet.

"Who there?!" Kenny shouted, raising his boomerang at the ready. An image of a man clad in a light green robe appeared in front of them. His hair was a mixture of white and black, reaching mid-back and free. His bright-green eyes twinkled dimly at their reaction to his appearance.

"_**There isn't much time before this turns for the worse,"**_ he said with a serious tone. _**"But to your question, young Kenny, I am Laxirin, the Keeper of Life... it will not make sense until you make your decision, but the full answer will come later."**_

"How'd you know his name, Laxirin-whoever-you-are??" Marcus said in bewilderment. Laxirin merely shook his name.

"_**Again, there is not much time to fully elaborate that question. A quick version is that I see everything, the past, present, and some of the future."**_

"You say an option?" Thoma inquired, the first time he felt a bit of hope. He was determined and was going to fight no matter the cause against the creatures, but he wasn't with much hope that they would succeed...

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Yoshi said after her friend.

"_**There is already a group gathering to fight against what is causing these virus beasts to materialize, here as well as the Digital World. They are even beginning to appear on the world of Yanto, of the Pok**__**é**__**mon..."**_

"Wait, did you just say another world was in danger besides ours _and_ the Digital World??" Yoshi exclaimed.

"_**Please Yoshi, we do not have time for questions such as that. Back to the matter at hand."**_ He turned his head to look at each human and Digimon. A worry line creased on his forehead. _**"Will you join the group to bring a stop to this?"**_

"Of course, obviously!" Marcus said as he clenched a fist. "I think I'm speaking on behalf to everyone here. All our powers couldn't bring a scratch to those things, the viruses, whatever! Every human in the city had already taken shelter, but it won't be enough to stop these things from getting to everyone." He looked to Thoma first, who nodded in agreement. Yoshi and Kenny nodded as well, grim looks to their faces. Marcus turned back to Laxirin. "We'll join the group, Laxirin. Tell us what to do."

- - -

"Koji, something's wrong."

"Yeah, I know..." It was all over the news about one of the cities of Japan was under quarantine. But it wasn't of some disease, Koji and all of them knew. They've seen a glimpse of some creature when they tried to investigate...

"This definitely qualifies under that warning from Laxirin. It's time to regroup with our friends at long last," Takuya said from where he sat, on a chair backwards and his arms crossed in front of him on the back of the chair. He was serious, though, when he'd normally be in a good mood.

"What a rotten way to have a reunion..." Tommy muttered with a slight dark tone. He had certainly matured from a little kid to a teenager, and his voice changed to a deeper tone. He was also more serious, usually studying hard in school, with occasional video games and visits with his friends when they weren't training.

"I agree. But it can't be helped," Zoe said from beside Takuya, looking grim.

"Well, we know what we have to do," Koji said as he stood up from the edge of his bed. "The only thing we have to wait for is on Laxirin." Only the strange man could bring them all together, just like he had the other time. It shouldn't be that long before Laxirin made an appearance.

"Right," J.P. said. "We should pack up supplies before he does. He can't be that far along to whisking all of us off to another 'save the worlds from destruction' adventure." He managed to receive a few chuckles from that, lightening the mood only a little bit. That was all he could hope for.

"Definintely," Takuya agreed with a nod of his head. They should be prepared. They've trained hard for this time around. And they were about to put their hard-earned skills to the test.

'_I hope she'll be free at last,'_ Koji thought to himself as he looked to the window, looking to the seemingly-mocking blue sky. It had been three years since they've watched her sacrifice her time and presence to the world that was opened by a dark force...

- - -

'_Sufferings...'_

'_Destruction by strange beasts...'_

'_Must stop...'_

The voices continued to echo all along those thoughts in her head. Her eyes were closed tightly, feeling everything that was happening beyond her world. The pain, the confusion, the hurt... it was truly a curse to be so closely connected, but she could take the pain it brought. She had to.

'_I must leave and help them,'_ she thought to herself as she stood up from where she sat. She splayed her two wings out to stretch briefly before settling them against her back. Opening her eyes, the color brown was overcome with silver, one of the changes that she had gained when she and her companion came to this world.

"Rosalia?" a creature said softly as he looked up at her. He had the body and front feet of a slender dragon while he had the back feet and wings of a phoenix. His head was dragonish, but he had a beak in place of a muzzle. The scales covered the bottom of his long neck, the underbelly and the back of his legs. Feathers dominated the top of him, though, covering his head, back, side and front of his legs, and even his tail. His scales were pale black, while the feathers were blazing red and orange. A strange but suiting color combination.

His golden eyes continued to watch his partner as she stood there silently. He could smell a small amount of blood that was emitting from the base of her horn, indicating that she was feeling a lot of pain from others. The creature stood on his hind-legs, looking worried.

"There is something dark happening in the other worlds," Rose said softly before looking at her companion. "Yulixmon, we need to leave and help." Yulixmon was the Rookie form of this Digimon. He reached about the middle of Rose's back, making him only a little bigger than Tai's partner, Agumon.

"Then that is what we will do," he said with confidence. He never been off this world before, other than what Rose had told of his previous life. He was scared to leave his home, but he was willing to go anywhere with and for Rosalia.

Rosalia was the name that slowly became her identity, for she could finally remember her original name... the name Rose L.M. the fifth was a false name given by Rine, who sought to keep Rose safe the best she could. Yes, Rosalia was the fifth of the name-line. L.M. stood for 'Light Master,' taken for a last name to complete the name. But the time on the world of Eve showed her the name she forgotten in the attempt to forget her past; Rosalia Laxzi, the last of her family that was under the group name, Mages of Life. That part was true. Her family were of nature, in-tuned with the element. They were literally mages of the element, or life as nature was also referred to.

Rosalia nodded as she gave a weak smile. She knew how to leave, but she had to wait for the time that she was really needed. To everyone, only three years had passed... but for Rose, she had been on that world, away from all she knew, for seven years... time passed a lot faster there on the world than on Earth, Yanto,, her old world Corull and the Digital World. But her appearance hadn't aged beyond the age eighteen. One of the 'quirks' of her deceased people.

Obviously, the time to leave was now, before the threat overwhelmed all of life on the worlds.

**I hope the Sneak Peek chapter was to your liking, lol. Definitely going to be more details than it had for the first story. But I'm going to rewrite the early chapters, so that it wouldn't sound so retarded anymore. XD; I sucked at the beginning, but I'm glad I improved. Anyway, thank you again for reading 'The Collisions of the Pok****é****mon and Digimon Worlds' and I hope to see you at the next story. Until then, Peace be with you.**

**The End... for now.**


End file.
